Ryuujin el dragon del sueño infinito
by aten92
Summary: Issei un chico huerfano q no conocio a sus padres, obligado a madurar y defenderze solo desde muy niño. Despues de un inesperado acontesimiento su viva sufre un cambio q jamas uviera imaguinado, ahora con su nueva vida se enfrentara a diferentes enemigos y situaciones. IsseiXReynare
1. PROLOGO

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei n.n

Prologo

En un lugar llamado la brecha dimensional un vasto vacío infinito y silencioso adornado por coloridas luces como si fuesen una aurora boreal q se extienden a lo largo de este, un lugar el cual no era habitado por ninguna clase de vida hasta cierto evento inesperado, de este mismo vacío y silencioso lugar un ser nació. Conocido como "Ophis Ouroboros" (El infinito Dios dragón) con un poder irreal q la hacían merecedor de su nombre infinito.

Ophis quien avía adoptado la apariencia de una chica joven de cabello largo q le llegaba más abajo de sus rodillas, sus orejas eran puntiagudas de ojos negros vacíos sin emisiones con un vestido lolita gothig negro, vivió en este lugar por mucho tiempo le gustaba mucho por su silencio. Pero tiempo después dejo su hogar fue al mundo humano a observar pero para su mala suerte lo q vio la decepciono humanos matándose unos a otros, violaciones, robos, destrucción etc. viajo por varios lugares por un tiempo solo veía los mismos escenarios los cuales le parecían muy aburridos, al no encontrar nada de interés regreso a su hogar sin saber la sorpresa q le esperaba.

Su hogar ya era habitado por alguien más "El gran rojo" (El Dios dragón del apocalipsis), un ser con el mismo rango q ella pero con un poder mayor. Ophis furiosa debido a q su hogar avía sido robado arrebatándole su preciado silencio lejos de ella se enfrentó a este en una lucha de poderes fuera de todo limite q sacudían la brecha dimensional la batalla se prolongó por un tiempo pero el gran rojo domino a Ophis sin mucho esfuerzo, esta después de su derrota regreso a al mundo humano con la única intención de buscar la manera de derrotar al ladrón de su hogar para recuperarlo.

Varios cientos de años después, vagando por varios lugares decepcionada porque todos los seres con los q se encontraba eran más débil q ella demasiado débil lo cual no le ayudarían en absoluto en su objetivo, pensando en otra manera de recupera su hogar dado q su primera opción no dio resultado, solo pensó q si existiera un ser con un poder igual o un poco superior a ella entre los dos podrían desterrar al gran rojo de la brecha dimensional, la pregunta ahora es donde podria estar ese ser.

siguiendo su búsqueda sin mayor resultado, llego a una ciudad llamada khuon una vez allí sintió una pequeña pisca de energía algo familiar, recorriendo esta siguiendo el rastro de la energía llego a un parque en este pudo ver a un ángel caído era un hombre alto de contextura robusta vestido con un traje tipo smoking negro con un sombrero de copa con una lanza de luz en sus manos siguiendo a un niño de menos de seis años de edad, castaño bastante flaco vestido con un sueter y pantalones muy gastados estaba descalzo, por todo el tiempo q viajo adquirió muchos conocimientos del mundo humano y entendió q el pequeño era huérfano, corría desesperadamente tratando de huir de su verdugo inútilmente. Observando la escena Ophis reconoció el dueño de esa energía "Ddraig".

El pequeño tratando de huir sin éxito del ángel caído, este solo lo seguía jugaba con el mientras se reía maniáticamente de los esfuerzos inútiles del niño. Lanzo su lanza de luz a los pies del chico lastimándolo gravemente haciéndolo caer, decenio al parque unos metros del niño y se acercó a él lentamente mientras tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, el pequeño lo miraba mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos por el miedo.

El ángel caído se acercó al pequeño mientras cargaba dos lanzas de luz una en cada mano miro a los ojos del chico mientras atravesaba su abdomen con una de sus lanzas, el pequeño bomito mucha sangre igualmente de su herida salía demasiada sin detenerse con sus manos temblorosas trato de retirar la lanza inútilmente. el ángel caído le dijo fríamente "no Tengo nada contra usted niño pero Tengo q eliminarlo ante q se vuelva una amenaza para nosotros, si quieres odiar a alguien odia a Dios si el no hubiera puesto eso dentro de usted nada de esto habría pasado. Pero are esto lo mas rápido posible para q usted no sufra" alzando su brazo con la lanza de luz para acertar el golpe final. El pequeño solo podía esperara su fin mientras mas sangre salía de su herida perdiendo todas sus fuerzas y su conciencia comenzaba a nublarse.

En el momento q el caído se disponía a acertar el golpe final una voz sin emociones rompió el silencio del lugar.

?: "si yo fuera tú me alejaría de ese niño caído"

Este sin siquiera apartar la mirada del niño responde, quien te crees para darme órdenes.

?:"alguien q es muy superior a ti"

Alejando la mirada del niño a la dirección de donde proviene aquella voz, tiene mucho va... Abriendo ampliamente los ojos al reconocer el dueño de esta retrocediento mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo o…o…ophis.

Ophis: te lo advertí pero claramente no escuchaste mi advertencia, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.

Cargando una pisca de poder en uno de sus dedos el cual apuntaba al caido disparando un rayo negro q desintegro a este sin dejar siguiera un rastro de él. Acercándose lentamente al niño q se encontraba tendido el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre agonizando ya junto a este.

Ophis: Ddraig

el pequeño vio a una niña de piel blanca cabello negro largo sus ojos eran del mismo color q su cabello negro y orejas puntiagudas.

Niño: qu…quien eres... quien... es draig, dijo debil mente

Ophis: yo soy Ophis y tú eres Ddraig, hay un dragón dentro de ti q tiene un gran poder eres su actual poseedor por eso te ataco ese caído para matarte, te consideran una amenaza.

Niño: yo Ddraig... dragón... poseedor...caído...matarme... yo no Tengo nombre... no entiendo nada, decía cada vez más débil.

Ophis: no es de extrañar q no entiendas eres muy joven, pero ahora tú me perteneces.

Niño: yo... te... perte... no pudo terminar su visión se oscureció y perdió el conocimiento.


	2. NACE UN NUEVO DIOS

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei n.n

Nace un nuevo Dios

Ophis mira fijamente al pequeño niño inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre ella era consciente de que el aun no avía muerto porq sentía la presidencia del dragón gales en él, pensaba detenidamente sobre q hacer con el pequeño si el probaría con la enorme carga q recaería sobre sus hombros, si le ayudaría con su objetivo le preocupaba q no fuera capaz de soportarlo.

Sin pensar más usando su poder creo un portal para ir a la brecha dimensional debía darse prisa porq en niño está muy mal herido y no resistiría mucho y perdería el dragón gales ya q este pasaría de inmediato a un nuevo huésped, tomo al chico de uno de sus brazos atravesaron el portal una vez en la brecha dimensional se encontró con el gran rojo frente a ella.

Gran rojo: Ophis seguido de un gruñido, no me diga q viene a buscar pelea. entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta del niño q traía con ella, ese chico es el portador de Ddraig q hace con él.

Ophis: este niño humano es el actual poseedor del dragón gales estaba siendo perseguido por un caído q pretendía matarlo para q no les fuera una amenaza en un futuro, pero intervine eliminando al caído y traje al chico con migo para así llegar a un arreglo entre los dos por medio de este niño.

Gran rojo: en q estás pensando ouroborus pregunto intrigado.

Ophis: aquí usted y yo acordaremos el nacimiento de un nuevo Dios

Gran rojo: eres consciente de lo q estas diciendo Ophis, acaso crees q este simple humano podrá con el peso q recaerá sobre él y además como eso nos beneficiará a nosotros.

Ophis: porq si ambos estamos de acuerdo con esto nacerá una trinidad y no se hará nada si almezos dos de nosotros no está de acuerdo con ello, de esta forma abra menos discordia.

Gran rojo: adonde quieres llegar con esto, acaso si tú y el chico en algún momento deciden q Tengo q irme de aquí no podría objetar nada en contra es eso.

Ophis: no se quizás, sería una forma de lograr hacerte ir sin necesidad de luchar con tigo, o es q tú tienes una mejor idea.

Gran rojo: si decido participar en tu plan quien se encargara de cuidad del mocoso, no me veo como una niñera, acaso lo regresaras con sus padres.

Ophis: siendo el dragón q representa los sueños me sorprende q no lo supieras. Este chico es huérfano no tiene padres siquiera un nombre.

el Gran rojo entrecerró los ojos una vez más a la respuesta dada por Ophis.

Gran rojo: de acuerdo aquí y ahora nacerá un nuevo Dios dragón dando origen a una trinidad, le daré al chico un nuevo cuerpo hecho de mi carne y sangre con un poco de mi poder ya q su cuerpo está muy dañado como para tratar de curarlo ademas q no recistira el uso de los poderes q se le daran, tu Ophis aras lo mismo le daras un poco de tu poder una ves q su alma se estabilice con su nuevo cuerpo esta mutara. con el tiempo su poder crecerá llegando a un nivel igual o superior al nuestro.

Ophis: de acuerdo, una vez más miro fijamente al niño y declaro hoy morirás como un ser humano y renacerás como un dios dragón sobre tus hombros recaerá un peso igual de grande como el poder q se te otorgara, no dejes q este te ciegue y úsalo con sabiduría yo te enseñare a controlarlo te are saber de tu nueva responsabilidad cuidare de ti hasta q puedas hacerlo por ti mismo.

Gran rojo: así q serás su madre eh! eso si me a sorprendido de ti ouroboros.

Ophis: si yo sería su madre entonces tu serias su padre rojo.

en respuesta al comentario del dragón del infinito el gran rojo gruño una vez más.

Gran rojo: pero si piensas ser la madre de ese chico tu apariencia sería un problema siendo una niña de apenas 14 años por mucho.

En ese instante el cuerpo de dragon ouroboros despide un brillo y empieza a crecer tomando la apariencia de una mujer madura de unos 30años, su figura actual dejaría a más de un hombre babeado tenía grandes pechos cintura pequeña con unas buenas caderas ni muy grande ni pequeñas podríamos decir q eran perfectas junto a unas largas piernas bn torneadas.

Ophis: problema resuelto, dijo con su vos aun carente de emociones pero con un tomo sensual.

Gran rojo: veo q te lo estás tomando muy enserio Ophis.

Ophis: podría decirse q si, tu q harás.

Gran rojo: yo no are nada amenos q sea necesario, volviendo al tema de esta conversación el nuevo cuerpo no demorara en estar listo el problema es q el cuerpo de chico no aguantara hasta ese momento hay q hacer algo de lo contrario nada de esto tendrá sentido. ouroboros sube a mi espalda y trata de ponerte en contacto con Ddraig.

Ophis: de acuerdo, tomando al chico entre sus brazos voló hasta la espalda del gran rojo acostándolo sobre esta puso sus manos sobre el pecho del niño haciendo q su cuerpo brillara con una luz negro violeta.

Después de unos instante una gema verde apareció en el brazo izquierdo del chico.

Ddraig: estas auras las conozco muy bn Ophis, Gran rojo dijo incredulo el dragon.

Ophis: a sido un tiempo Ddraig, pero ahora no es momento para hablar asi q te explicare la cituacion...

no tomo mucho tiempo para q Ophis le explicara brevemente lo q avía pasado al dragón gales.

Ddraig: veo... así q eso fue lo q paso, realmente interesante pero no tanto como el q quieran hacer de mi anfitrión un nuevo Dios dragón eso si q nunca lo hubiese imaginado esto si es verdaderamente interesante.

Gran rojo: bn ya te decidiste ayudaras o no, necesito q separes el alma de ese chico de su cuerpo ya no resistira mucho y la unas a la armadura del balance breaker mientras termino de crear su nuevo cuerpo.

Ddraig: kukuku claro q voy a ayudar quiero ver la cara del blanco cuando tengamos q enfrentarnos seguro será divertido, pero necesitare de tu poder como acabo de despertar no poder mantener la armadura y mucho menos el alma del chico en este plano.

Gran rojo: no hay problema. ouroboros ya es el momento q des de tu poder al nuevo cuerpo ya yo e dado del mío solo faltas tú, esperar un poco más para q el cuerpo esté listo.

Ophis: de acuerdo, Ddraig recuerdas los nombres de tus antiguos poseedores.

Ddraig: algunos porq la pregunta Ophis.

Ophis: porq necesitamos un nombre para el niño, él es huérfano no recuerda haber tenido un nombre.

Ddraig: hmmm... entiendo recuerdos varios nombres uno de los últimos portadores se llamaba Issei Hyoudou.

Ophis: Issei Hyoudou, no está mal ese será su nombre.

Gran rojo: de verdad te veo muy emocionada con esto ouroboros será por el hecho q serás madre, dijo este en burla.

Ophis: quizás rojo, pero también necesitamos un nombre para ti recuerda q serás su padre, en caso q tuvieras q ir al mundo humano no puedes llegar y presentarte como el dragón del apocalipsis y desatar una guerra.

En respuesta del comentario del dragón del infinito fue un gruñido.

Ddraig: kukuku quien iba a pensar q mi poseedor de esta generación seria el hijo de los Dioses dragones, seguro esto va a ser divertido kukuku.

Unas horas más tarde

Gran rojo: bn el nuevo cuerpo está listo los poderes otorgados no presentaron problema o se rechazaron entre sí, la apariencia seguirá siendo la de un chico de su edad para no llamar la atención de las facciones con el tiempo crecerá como si fuera un cuerpo de un humano ordinario solo q su desarrollo será más acelerado.

Ophis: eso por sus cualidades dragonicos, de igual forma iba a suceder ya q es el poseedor de Ddraig, q hay de su apariencia es igual o la cambiaste un poco.

Gran rojo: si la altere un poco seria muy evidente dejarla igual, pero fue porq quería divertirme aunq fuera un rato ya q estaba aburrido pero los cambios fueron mínimos.

Ophis: q tanto

Gran rojo: ya el cuerpo esta listo, puedes verlo por ti misma.

Ophis se acercó al cuerpo q avía nacido de una especie de capullo, podía sentir el poder q este despedía claramente como muestra q seria el nuevo Dios dragón su apariencia como dijo el gran rojo no sufrió mayores cambios.

Ophis: solo cambiaste su cabello y rostro.

Gran rojo: también su color de ojos, respondio este vagamente.

Su cabello ya no era castaño ahora era de color negro con puntas rojas, su rostro contaba con una belleza irreal como si hubiera sido dada por un dios (literalmente lo fue XD) su ojos ya no eran castaños ahora eran negros.

Ophis: veo... así q su nueva apariencia tiene pequeños rasgos q coinciden con los nuestros.

Gran rojo: podría decirse q si en cierto modo, ahora ya es momento de depositar el alma del chico en su nuevo cuerpo y esperar a q esta se estabilice con su cuerpo y poderes.

Unas horas mas tarde

un niño de menos de seis años despertaba un tanto mareado y desconcertado

Ophis: hasta q despiertas issei

niño: issei, sosteniéndose la cabeza por el mareo, quien es issei.

Ophis: tu, ese será tu nombre desde ahora "Issei Hyoudou"

Issei: Issei Hyoudou, quien es usted y donde estoy viendo a la hermosa mujer sentada al estilo japonés a su derecha.

Ophis: ya te lo había dicho mi nombre es Ophis Ouroboros, estas en la brecha dimencional.

Issei: brecha dimensional, viendo los alrededores con sus ojos muy abiertos sorprendido y desconcentrado. Notando q se encontraba sobre una especie de tierra roja, Como diablos se supone llegue aquí, lo último que recuerdos es a ese extraño tipo con alas negras siguiéndome con unas extrañas cosas brillantes en sus manos en el parque de Khoun me dijo q tenia q matarme por tener eso dentro de mi mientras me...

No termidor la frase porq apresuradamente se tocaba su abdomen para su sorpresa estaba totalmente ileso como si todo lo q paso hubiera sido solo un sueño.

Issei: p...pe...pero como estoy seguro q ese tipo con esa extraña me...

Ophis: así es, ese caído con su lanza de luz te atravesó el abdomen casi matándote

Issei: entonces porq estoy vivo.

Ophis: antes de q el caído te diera en golpe final interveni eliminándolo y te traje aquí.

Issei: ahora lo recuerdos antes q ese tipo me golpeara de nuevo con esa cosa brillante oí una vos, luego un rayo negro lo cubrió y desapareció. Así q fuiste tu quien me salvo pero porq lo hiciste.

Ophis: como te dije antes dentro de ti hay un dragón dormido con un gran poder esa es la razón por la q el caído te ataco para matarte, si llegas a dominar ese poder serias un gran peligro no solo para los caídos también los demonios e incluso los ángeles.

Issei: como puede ser eso posible q tenga un dragón dentro de mi cuerpo y además esta ropa yo no tenía esto ante mucho menos unos zapatos, además eso no explica porq me salvaste.

El chico ya no vestía esa vieja ropa gastada, ahora vestía una camisa manga cota azul con listas blancas unos jeans negros y zapatos cafés (muy elegante no creen XD)

Ophis: dentro de ti hay una seagred gear llamada bosted gear en la cual está sellada el alma de un dragón conocido como dragón gales, dragón emperador rojo incluso sikyuurintei pero su verdadero nombre es Ddraig, esa es una de las razón por la q te salve y esa ropa fue creada por magia.

Issei: aun no entiendo nada de lo q me dices y como q una de las razones, acaso hay algo más pregunto este dudoso

Ophis: asiente con la cabeza, tú ya no eres un humano ahora eres un dragón, el tercer dios dragón. aunq seria más apropiado decir q eres mi hijo y el de el gran rojo ya q los dos te renacimos como un dragón antes q murieras por las heridas q te iso el caído.

Issei: tuuu... mi madre... yo un dragón.. Con los ojos ampliamente abiertos fue lo único q pudo decir.

Tratando de entender lo q Ophis le decía, hasta q se dio cuenta de algo q ella le avía dicho "Gran rojo"

Issei: me dijiste q tú el gran rojo me renacieron como un dragón, pero donde está él no lo veo.

Ophis: estamos sombre el, aqui donde estamos sentados es el gran rojo.

Issei: eeehhh! Como q estamos sobre él.

Observando atentamente su entorno se dio cuenta q es este lugar no era tierra roja como el avía pensado, era demasiado dura para ser tierra además q a lo lejos se podían ver una especie de picos de color negro. Se puso de pie y avanzo en dirección a estos no demoro mucho hasta llegar, ese lugar parecía la cabeza de algo miro atentamente vio unos ojos dorados y un enorme cuerno al final cayendo de culo por la impresión.

Issei: ¡ES ENORME! Grito a todo pulmón

Una risa burlona se escuchó en el lugar

Ddraig: hahahaha asi q tu eres mi actual anfitrión, es bueno conocerte compañero.

Issei: eh! quien dijo eso.

Ophis: camino hasta donde estaba el chico, él es Ddraig el dragón sellado en la seacred gear q está dentro de ti.

Parpadeando varias veces desconcertado, vio como una gema aparecía en su brazo izquierdo

Issei: pero solo hasta ahora es q puedo escucharlo.

Ophis: porq antes por ser un humano no tenias poder suficiente para entrar en contacto con él, pero ahora como renaciste siendo un dragón puedes hablar con el incluso siendo tan joven y eso es por los poderes q el gran rojo y yo te hemos dado.

Ddraig: así es compañero ahora q podemos hablar te ayudare a entender lo q está sucediendo porq estoy seguro q por mas q trates no puedes comprender.

Issei: si gracias, por más q trato no puedo entender nada. Mirando una ve a la mujer de pie frente a él Op... madre, puedo llamarte asi.

Ophis: claro te dije que soy tu madre, puedes llamame asi de ahora en adelante esta bien, dice esto mientras hace una sonrisa no muy natural, pero aun así la hacía ver más hermosa. Bueno ahora te explicare, lo que vamos a hacer es entrenarte para que puedas controlar a la perfección todos los poderes que se te han otorgado y el de Ddraig además aprenderás a utilizar magia demás de tu poder dragonico.

Ophis le dice esto a issei mientras él la mira con duda en su rostro

Issei: entonces me entrenaran para volverme más fuerte, pero cuál es la razón de esto?

Ophis le responde evitando hablarle sobre la razón principal del por qué.

Ophis: eso es por qué ahora eres un nuevo dios dragón como tu padre y yo, como tal debes aprender a utilizar tus poderes al máximo.

Issei se muestra confundido una vez más ante las palabras de ophis

Issei: m...mi...mi padre?

Ophis: si tu padre, dado que renaciste gracias mi poder y al del gran rojo ahora eres como nuestro hijo, por tanto si yo soy tu madre, el gran rojo es tu padre, ahora entiendes?

Issei: si, entonces ¿que debo hacer para volverme más fuerte?

Issei dice esto un poco temeroso, y ophis responde...

Ophis: entrenaras arduamente, luchando contra las mas feroces criaturas que te puedas imaginar, así que prepárate por que este entrenamiento es peor que ir al infierno

Ophis le dice esto a issei y este se aterra por un momento al imaginar por lo que va a enfrentar, recordando lo sucedido con el ángel caído se controla a sí mismo y con mucha determinación y carácter le responde a ophis

Issei: no importa que tan dura sean las pruebas las superare todas y cada una de ellas junto con mi amigo draig, y les demostrare que deben de estar muy orgullosos de mí, cierto Ddriag.

Ddraig responde desde la gema al oir las fuertes palabras de issei

Draig: así se habla compañero, demostrémosle todo el mundo q vamos a ser el sekiryuutei más fuerte de toda la historia

Oyendo esto ophis pone una pequeña sonrisa y entonces dice

Ophis: ¡Entonces en marcha, que el entrenamiento comienze!

Issei: ¡SI!

Draig: ¡SI! kukuku esto realmente será divertido, no puedo esperar a encontrarme con el blanco kukuku

Issei: blanco! Pregunto Issei con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

Ddraig: si, por ahora no te preocupes por eso más adelante te hablare sobre él. Ahora tenemos q concertarnos en el entrenamiento.

Issei: ok, miro a Ophis tenía una pregunta q quería hacerle, mamá!

Ophis: si

Issei: eto… quiero preguntarte cuando desperté y hablábamos me dijiste q estábamos sobre el Gran rojo cierto?

Ophis: así es

Issei: eso quiere decir q si él es el Gran rojo...

Issei pensó, Papá=Gan rojo… entonces

Ophis: así es, él es tu padre

Estaba muy sorprendido, a experimentado demasiadas emociones extremas en un dia.

Ddraig: socio, estas bn

Issei: eh si si estoy bn, este a sido un día de no creería, si no fuese porq lo estoy viviendo.

Ddraig: hahahahaha... si si te entiendo incluso yo me sorprendí, pero eso ya no importa ahora centrémonos en lo q será nuestra nueva vida.

Issei: mamá ahora q me doy cuenta papá es un enorme dragón en cambio tu y yo tenemos la apariencia de personas normales no entiendo.

Ophis: los dragones podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia con poder mágico a voluntad, yo tome esta además q me siento más cómoda de esta manera en cuanto a ti dejamos tu cuerpo de esa forma porq nos pareció mas conveniente para tu entrenamiento, además q cuando regresemos al mundo humano será necesaria para no atraer sospechas, pero si te pregunta si tú tienes un cuerpo de dragón te diré q si con el tiempo cuando controles tu poder podrás dragonisar tu cuerpo es decir tomar tu verdadera apariencia de dragón, pero también puedes regresar a tu apariencia humana de nuevo.

Issei: entiendo creo

Ddraig: hahaha tranquilo compañero no hay nada de q preocuparse yo te ayudare así q tranquilo.

Bueno este es muestro primer fic asi q tratamos de hacerlo lo mejor posible, asi q porfavor dejen sus comentarios q tal les parece aceptamos criticas constructivas no destructivas lol. Bueno sin mas q decir nos vemos hasta un proximo capitulo n.n


	3. ENTRENAMIENTO

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei n.n

Bueno antes de empezar en capitulo nos permitimos informales q cambiaremos la forma en q inicialmente estábamos escribiendo, esto por recomendaciones de un lector n.n también disculpen los errores ortográficos debido a q la pc está dañada y no será arreglada hasta nuevo aviso, bueno una vez terminen de leer digan q tal los cambios bn sin más a lo q nos concierne.

Entrenamiento

Sugiero q para empezar lo mejor sería por ejercicios q le ayuden a mejorar su fuerza y resistencia mientras se va adaptando a su nuevo cuerpo, además le explicare como funcia la bosted gear y practicaremos lo básico con esta dice Ddraig.

Me parece bn Ddraig, te encargaras del entrenamiento de Issei hasta q creas esté listo para la siguiente formación responde Ophis.

De acuerdo, compañero espero estés listo porque ya es momento de empezar a entrenar pregunta Ddraig.

Si estoy listo empezar con esto socio responde Issei.

Ese es el espíritu, rojo puedes llevarnos a un lugar para entrenar sin interrupciones, pregunta Ddraig.

Si si de acuerdo, este chico apenas llega y empieza a darme problemas. Un bosque está bien pregunta Rojo.

Me parece bien responde Ddraig.

Hahaha papá parece un poco gruñón dice Issei.

Si Gran rojo es casi siempre así responde Ddraig.

Con un fuerte rugido una enorme grieta se abre en la brecha dimensional dejando ver un hermoso y extenso bosque.

Este es un bosque del mundo humano está en una zona alejada de cualquier ciudad o pueblo, aquí no tendrán interrupciones dice Rojo.

Perfecto, compañero hay q bajar para comenzar a entrenar, gracias por traernos Rojo responde Ddraig.

Si está bien pero como se supone voy a bajar estando tan alto, además donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir estando en medio de la nada.

Sobrevivir también será parte de tu entrenamiento responde Ddraig

Estas de broma verdad, apenas y tengo menos de seis años como quieres q sobreviva en un lugar como este dice Issei incrédulo.

Para tu yo actual no es un problema ahora eres cien por ciento dragón, tienes poder suficiente para destruir todo este lugar aunque no lo creas dice Ddraig.

Vale por lo visto no se puede hacer nada, ahora como demonios bajo de aquí una vez más pregunta Issei.

De acuerdo te ayudare con eso, cierra los ojos e imagínate tus alas de dragón como las de tu padre dice Ophis.

Obedeciendo a su madre Issei cierra sus ojos e imagina unas alas q salen de su espalda como la de su padre, sentía como algo crecía de su espalda al abrirlos pudo ver como a cada lado de él se extendía una par de las rojo carmesí más grandes q él.

Esto es genial con estas alas podre volar verdad pregunta Issei emocionado.

Así es compañero pero antes de eso tenemos q practicar para q domines tu habilidad de vuelo, ahora solo piensa q esas alas son otra parte de ti ellas te ayudaran mantenerte en el aire responde Draig.

Entiendo, mamá papá ustedes se quedaran con nosotros, pregunta Issei.

No Issei, no podemos quedarnos sería muy peligroso atraeríamos la atención de las facciones lo cual es contraproducente, pero vendremos a verte para saber cómo vas progresando en el entrenamiento con Ddraig responde Ophis.

Entiendo tristes responde Issei.

Pero antes q te vayas ponte esto y llévalo siempre contigo le dijo Ophis entregándole un collar el cual tenía un colgante con un diseño de un dragón dorado parecía hecho de oro.

Un collar para mi gracias mamá tomándolo emocionado y colocándoselo, pero porque me lo das pregunta Issei.

Es un regalo además q no es un collar ordinario, tiene un hechizo q al ponértelo crea una barrera sobre ti la cual evitara q alguien perciba tu poder además nos permitirá saber dónde estás siempre q lo lleves puesto responde Ophis. aunq su principal función es suprimir los poderes q le dieron ya q aun el no está listo para hacer uso de estos lo cual ella no le dijo.

Entiendo creo, bueno hasta pronto mamá papá dice Issei despidiéndose.

Una vez salto de la espalda de su padre en dirección al bosque el Gran rojo regresó por la misma grieta, sobrevolando el bosque Issei buscaba un buen lugar para quedarse mientras sostenía en su mano la figura de dragón del collar q le obsequio su madre sonriendo un poco, pasado un tiempo ya estaba algo cansado pero un poco más adelante pudo ver un lugar q era bueno para quedarse, había un rio cerca no muy lejos también vio una especie de cueva q podía usar para dormir.

Este es un buen lugar para quedarse dijo Issei.

Así es no está mal hay un rio y una cueva no muy lejos, la comida no será problema te ayudare con eso responde Ddraig.

Te lo agradezco socio, tratando de aterrizar en el lugar noto algo o demonio se me olvido preguntarle a mamá como descender dijo Issei.

Ante el comentario de este, Ddraig se ríe de manera descontrolada.

Hahaha, esto será muy divertido de ver dice Ddraig.

Maldita sea Ddraig deja de reírte y ayúdame dice Issei algo molesto con su compañero.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde Issei se estrelló con las ramas de un árbol cayendo fuertemente de espalda y golpeándose la cabeza con el duro suelo.

Joder como duele sobándose la cabeza donde se golpeó, esta te la tendré en cuenta Ddraig dijo Issei molesto

Hahaha lo siento socio es q me tenía muchas ganas de ver tu desastroso aterrizaje, Hahaha la verdad fue muy divertido hacía tiempo no me reía tanto dejo Ddraig como pudo mientras aún se reía.

Me estas troleando Ddraig, no soy ningún bufón respondió Issei aún más molesto.

Ssshhfff aaaaahhhhhhh perdón perdón, recuperando un poco el aire después de tanto reírse. Es q hacía tiempo no veía escenas de comedia pura como esta dijo Ddraig.

Ya deja de reírte, ahora q hago con las alas como las guardo o lo q sea pregunta Issei.

De la misma forma como las hiciste aparecer, cierra los ojos concéntrate en hacerlas desaparecer y listo responde Ddraig.

Obedeciendo a su compañero, cerró sus ojos concentrándose y poco a poco las alas fueron perdiendo tamaño hasta desaparecer en su espalda.

Lo conseguiste eso es un avance ya sabes cómo usar tus alas dice Ddraig.

Si pero necesito aprender aterrizar sin tener q estrellarme con algo para poder hacerlo, no pienso pasar tal vergüenza de nuevo responde Issei.

Hahaha una vez más el dragón rojo estalla en una risa desenfrenada.

Ya Ddraig deja de reírte de una maldita vez dijo Issei molesto por las burlas de su compañero.

Ssshhfff aaahhh respirando un poco para calmarse, bien lo mejor ahora es ir al lugar donde vamos a quedarnos la cueva no está muy lejos de aquí hay q ir a revisar para asegurarnos q no este habitada eso sería un problema y descansar un poco para luego comenzar a entrenar dice Ddraig.

Si la cueva q vi no está lejos de aquí, vamos a revisarla responde Issei.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta q llegaron a esta, la revisaron y para fortuna del peli negro no estaba habitada fue lo q le dijo Ddraig. Por todo lo q vivió dormir no le sería un problema en un lugar como este ya q el pasaba las noche solo en la calle, con ayuda de su compañero improvisó una cama con unos palos y hojas para abrigarse un poco del frio. Ddraig le explico cómo crear fuego haciendo uso de su poder algo q le será muy útil en un lugar como este.

Horas más tardes

Después de descansar un rato Issei decidió salir de la cueva en busca de comida y agua ya asia un tiempo desde q avia comido algo.

Bueno Ddraig hora de buscar comida, Tengo hambre así q necesito q me ayudes con eso dice Issei.

Cuenta con ello socio responde Ddraig.

Recorriendo el bosque buscando alimento no demoro en encontrar frutas, Ddraig le ayudo explicando las q son comestible de las q no comió unas cuantas para calmar su hambre y llevó unas para más tarde ya q no era buena idea salir de noche al bosque por comida. El dragón gales le explico cómo hacer un recipiente improvisado para almacenar agua, una vez con comida y agua regreso a la cueva.

Bueno ahora si estoy listo para comenzar con esto, empezamos compañero dice Issei.

Bueno aunque tu nuevo cuerpo por ser de dragón tus cualidades físicas son bastante altas para tu edad necesitamos mejorar eso y q tú te acostumbres a este así q empezaremos con solo ejercicios básicos por un tiempo flexiones, sentadillas y algo de carrera para aumentar tu velocidad, pero antes de empezar aremos algo de estiramiento para calentar dice Ddraig.

De acuerdo responde Issei.

Unos minutos después

Bien ahora empecemos con 300 flexiones y sentadillas después aremos un recorrido por dos horas, a medida q vallas mejorando aumentaremos el número de repeticiones e intensidad dice Ddraig.

De esta forma Issei empieza con su entrenamiento hasta el atardecer q regreso a la cueva bastante agotado.

Vaya no hay duda tu nuevo cuerpo es muy resistente más de lo q esperaba pudiste entrenar hasta casi anochecer dice Ddraig.

Si pienso igual con mi antiguo cuerpo no creo que hubiera soportado responde Issei.

Es probable socio eso se debe a tus cualidades draconicas q soy muy superior a las de los humanos, ahora lo mejor es descansar para retomar el entrenamiento por la mañana yo también me voy a dormir dice Ddraig.

De acuerdo compañero hasta mañana responde Issei.

esta fue una rutina q duro alrededor de unos meses cada vez aumentando la intensidad de hasta llegar a un punto en el las flexiones las hacía de cabeza con un solo brazo y su dedo pulgar con una repetición de diez mil, igual las sentadillas eran diez mil pero estas las realizaba en la punta de un árbol sobre una especie de baldosa q era una roca plana pero muy resistente era difícil porque debía mantener el equilibrio sobre esta, la carrera de igual forma corría mientras tenia q arrastrar una gran roca.

Compañero te felicito has mejorado mucho, ya podemos pasar a la siguiente formación creo q es momento de explicarte q son las sacred gear y cómo usar la bosted gear así q escucha con atención dice Ddraig.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Issei se sienta en el suelo para escuchar lo q su compañero le va a decir.

Los Sacred Gear son objetos especiales creados por Dios con el que ciertas personas nacen. Los Sacred Gear tienen efectos diferentes que van desde la curación a efectos relacionados al combate, un Sacred Gear solo puede tener un efecto. Solo humanos y semi-humanos pueden nacer con un Sacred Gear. Si el Sacred Gear es retirado de su propietario, el portador morirá. Se explica que Dios creó a los Sacred Gear como parte de su sistema para promulgar milagros en la Tierra. En cuanto a por qué los ángeles y los demonios no nacen con ellos, excepto cuando son reencarnados de seres humanos.

Los Longinus son los Sacred Gear más poderosos, en tu caso tienes uno de los trece Longinus el bosted gear, teniendo cada uno más de una habilidad en comparación con un Sacred Gear normal que solo tiene una.

El Balance Breaker es la forma evolucionada del Sacred Gear. Es la manifestación más poderosa del Sacred Gear. Una vez alcanzado puede ser activado de nuevo con mucha más facilidad que la primera vez. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, puede ser mantenido activado por un periodo de tiempo más largo. Los Balance Breaker también pueden tener evolución, que serían más poderosas. Los sentimientos del poseedor desencadenan la evolución. Todos los Balance Breaker toman una forma diferente que coincida con las capacidades de los usuarios.

El Juggernaut Drive es una habilidad de Sacred Gear con seres sellados en su interior. El Juggernaut Drive desata el verdadero poder de los Sacred Gear, pero a costa de la vida de su poseedor, por eso nunca debes usarlo me entiendes dice Draig serio.

Si entiendo, cuando dices sacred gear con seres sellados te refieres a las q son parecidas a la bosted gear además no usare esa forma de igual manera no sabría cómo activarla responde Issei con sarcasmo.

Bueno ahora te diré las habilidades del bosted gear, una de ella es duplicar el poder de su Portador cada 10 segundos hasta donde resista el cuerpo de este, Su segunda habilidad es el de Transferir su poder a otra persona u objetos aumentando su poder también, el "Bosted Gear Scale Mail" q es cuando se alcanza el balance breaker y por último la juggernaut drive la cual te dije no debes usar dijo Ddraig.

Entiendo, bueno q debo hacer para llamar mi sacred gear pregunta Issei.

Cierra tus ojos concéntrate y di boost responde Ddraig.

Obedeciendo a su compañero cerró sus ojos y dijo en voz alta boost, en ese momento sintió algo alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

Esto es genial esta es mi sacred gear es genial parece un accesorio de cosplay dijo Issei emocionado.

Bueno ahora veamos cuantos aumentos puede soportar tu cuerpo, la transferencia no podemos practicarla así q la dejaremos de ultimo. Pero hay q ir a un lugar más apropiado compañero recuerdas la montaña q vimos mientras buscas comida pregunto Ddraig.

Asiente con la cabeza se puso de pie e hizo aparecer sus alas de dragón voló hacia aquel lugar llegando en unos minutos.

Por lo visto ya dominas la habilidad de vuelo a la perfección, bueno hora de empezar compañero dijo Ddraig.

Joya en el guante brilla mientras emite un sonido de boost.

Draig después de ese sonido sentí algo fluyendo dentro de mí, dijo Issei.

Compañero eso es porque tu poder se duplico, esta es la habilidad de duplicar responde Ddraig.

Entiendo dijo Issei

Boost

Boost

Boost

Boost

Boost

Boost

Boost

Después del anuncio la joya del guante brillaba intensamente de color verde.

Compañero tu limite es de siete, eso es sorprendente para tu edad. Ahora apunta con el guante a la montaña dijo Ddraig.

Issei obedeció y apunto con el guante a la montaña, después de eso una pequeña esfera de color rojo se reunió en este y poco a poco creció saliendo disparada una gran esfera a está creando una explosión q causo un fuerte viento una vez este desapareció junto con el humo causado por la explosión el peli negro abrió ampliamente los ojos por lo q vio.

PERO Q DEMONIOS YO HICE ESO! Grito Issei a todo pulmón la mitad de la montaña había desaparecido.

Hahaha así es compañero respondió Ddraig como si no fuera nada.

Porque no me dijiste q eso destruiría media montaña, además q era esa esfera roja pregunto Issei.

Eso fue un dragón shot, un ataque en el q se concentró todo el poder q acumulaste por las duplicaciones concentrado y disparado en esa esfera, en resumen es un ataque de poder destructivo respondió Ddraig.

No me queda duda de su poder de destrucción, dijo Issei aun sorprendido.

Alégrate q no lo usamos junto a tu poder heredado de lo contrario hubiéramos destruido más de medio bosque dijo Ddraig.

QUEEEEE! Estas de broma verdad exclamo Issei incrédulo

Para nada compañero el poder q heredaste de Ophis y Red no es para broma, ellos son los seres más fuertes q existes tienen poder capaz de destruir el mundo, bueno ahora tú también aunque actualmente no estás en el mismo nivel q ellos respondió Ddraig serio.

No puedo creerlo, hasta hace poco no era más q un débil chico huérfano y ahora esto dijo Issei irónico viendo la montaña destruida.

Llámalo acenso meteórico compañero, bueno creo q será mejor regresar ya está empezando a oscurecer dijo Ddraig.

Si se está haciendo tarde ya respondió Issei.

Minutos después de un corto vuelo regresaron a la cueva a descansar.

Compañero q pasa te veo algo decaído pregunta Ddraig.

Es q desde q estamos aquí ya van varios días y mamá ni papá han venido a verme respondió Issei tristes.

Por eso no debes preocuparte compañero ellos aunque no estén aquí no quiere decir q no se preocupen por ti, los dragones somos muy celosos con lo q nos pertenece y más si se trata de los hijos. Ellos no te dejaran solo si consideran q puedes estar en peligro, estoy seguro q vendrán en cualquier momento dice Ddraig.

Gracias Draig eres más q un compañero eres mi amigo mi primer amigo dice Issei.

Amigo eh, tu eres uno de los pocos q me trata como un ser y no una herramienta le dice Ddraig a Issei con una voz algo nostálgica.

De los pocos? Le pregunta Issei a Ddraig con una cara de confusión.

No es nada, ahora será mejor descansar responde Ddraig.

Si tienes razón hasta mañana socio, dijo Issei acostándose en la improvisada cama quedando dormido a los pocos minutos.

pasaron días con la misma rutina practicando el uso de la bosted gear, ya hace un poco más de un año q Issei había empezado su entrenamiento y avanzaba más rápido de lo q espero el dragón ahora él tiene casi ocho años. Estos mientras descansaban tenían una charla como de costumbre en estas charlas Ddraig siempre le enseñaba todo lo q podía así Issei llego a ser un niño muy listo y un gran vocabulario para su edad adquiriendo muchos conocimientos.

Compañero quiero mostrarte algo cierra los ojos y deja tu mente en blanco dijo Ddraig.

Obedeciendo a su compañero hizo lo q este le pidió.

Ahora puedes abrirlos dijo Draig una vez mas

Hmm q es este lugar donde estamos y quienes son estas personas, pregunto Issei a su compañero algo curioso.

Se encontraban en una amplia habitación blanca, habían muchas personas hombres y mujeres contaba con mesas y sillas en ella pero todos estaban de pie. Todas las personas tenían miradas vacías sin emociones.

Estamos dentro de la bosted gear compañero, todas estas estas personas q ves aquí son poseedores anteriores a ti. Todos ellos se dejaron dominar por el deceso de poder activaron la juggernaut drive cayendo en la locura y posterior mente la muerte por eso te eh dijo q no debes usarla o terminaras igual q ellos dijo Ddraig serio.

Mirando en dirección de donde viene la voz observo un gran dragón rojo y ojos verdes, wooou así q te veías de esta forma antes de ser sellado pregunta Issei sorprendido al ver el dragón.

Así es este era mi forma original antes de ser sellado responde Ddraig.

Con q Todos cayeron en la locura, acaso nadie pudo evitar caer en ella pregunto Issei.

Si compañero dos poseedores fueron la excepción los cuales se consideran los dos sekiryuuritei más fuerte, Belzard fue el portador hombre más fuerte un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas derroto al blanco dos veces, Elsha era la mujer más fuerte una prodigo en el uso de la magia y una estratega muy astuta dijo Ddraig.

Vaya en la forma en q lo dices debe ser verdad, seguro eran muy fuerte, espero poder reunirme con ellos alguna vez me gustaría conocerlos y si es posible fuesen mis maestros dijo Issei algo emocionado.

Pues si quieres ser mi estudiante déjame decirte q soy un maestro muy exigente Issei, se escuchó la vos alegre de un hombre.

Ddraig no crees q estas exagerando un poco esta vez fue la voz dulce de una mujer.

girando en dirección de dónde venían las voces vio a un hombre alto moreno robusto de cabello corto negro ojos de igual color con una chaqueta negra sin mangas y sin suéter debajo de esta en las muñecas unos brazaletes de metal q parecían pesados, jeans negros con un agujero en su rodilla derecha y unas botas negras pesadas. A su lado una hermosa mujer de piel blanca cabello rubio y largo ondulado ojos azules con buenos pechos cintura pequeña buenas caderas y piernas largas con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas ella era más baja q el hombre.

Elsha, Belzard no pensé q regresarían a este lugar creí q estaba en lo más profundo del bosted gear dijo Ddraig.

Pues la verdad Ddraig no nos gusta venir a este lugar pero decidimos hacerlo para conocer al poseedor actual el hijo de Ophis y Gran rojo responde Belzard.

Así es y veo q es muy lindo dijo Elsha con una sonrisa.

Etto gracias con un sonrojo en su rostro, encantado en conocerlos dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia.

No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, ahora bn así q quieres ser nuestro discípulo si siendo el hijo de los seres más fuerte no tienes de q preocuparte porque quieres aprender de nosotros pregunta Belzard.

Puede q posea el poder q mis padres me dieron pero no puedo depender siempre de el no pienso usarlo a menos q sea necesario, quiero ser fuerte para proteger lo q es importante lo para mí, porq no quiero perder lo q la vida me a dado, quiero ser fuerte para no tener q vivir mas con miedo, para no pasar por esa aterradora experiencia otra vez responde Issei mientras apretar con fuerza sus puños al recordar lo q paso hace más de un año en el parque de khou.

Eso es de admirar, tienes una gran determinación y madures para alguien de tu edad tus ambiciones no son egoístas, con lo acabas de decir puedo ver q eres alguien de corazón puro no te dejaste segar por el gran poder q posees. Puedes contar con mi ayuda te enseñándote todo lo q se. El entrenamiento por el q pasaras será mucho más difícil q todo lo q pasado hasta ahora dice Belzard.

No importa si no puedo con esto no Tengo derecho de decir q soy el sekiryuuritei ni el hijo de Ophis y Gran rojo responde Issei.

Así se habla compañero, estoy seguro q llegaras ser el sekiryuutei más fuerte de todos los tiempos dice Ddraig.

También cuenta con mi ayuda no puedo decir q no a un niño tan lindo dijo Elsha con una sonrisa causando un enorme sonrojo en Issei.

Por cierto Ddraig ya fuiste a verlo o todavía no, le pregunta Elsha a Draig causando que este ponga una expresión de tristeza.

No, aun no lo he visto, pero iré pronto le responde Ddraig a Elsha

Ver a quién? Le pregunta Issei a Ddraig algo confundido.

Es una larga historia, te prometo que te la contare algún día, bueno, te dejo en un rato regresare, tengo algo que hacer le dice Ddraig a Issei mientras extiende sus alas para volar.

ESPERA! Llévame, también quiero ir le grita Issei a Ddraig mientras este se alejaba a las profundidades del bosted gear.

No te preocupes, no te dijo que regresaría en un rato?, además creí que querías hablar con nosotros le dice Belzard a Issei para tranquilizarlo.

Sí, es cierto perdón, de cualquier manera estamos dentro de la bosted gear así que no le puede pasar nada dice Elsha después de Belzard.

Si, tienen razón no debo preocuparme y además si hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarles les dice Issei con mucho entusiasmo.

Y bien que es lo que quieres saber, responderemos a todas tus dudas hasta donde nos alcancen nuestros conocimientos dice Belzard

Bueno, lo primero que quisiera saber es de donde surgió la bosted gear les pregunta Issei a Belzard y Elsha.

No lo sabes aun, de verdad ese Ddraig a veces se le olvida hablar de lo más fundamental de la bosted gear dice Elsha.

Bueno no importa, nosotros te lo explicaremos pero antes necesito saber algo Issei, que tanto te explico Draig sobre la bosted gear o los sacred gear? Le pregunta Belzard a Issei.

El me explico los poderes que los sacred gear son creaciones de dios, que solo los pueden tener los humanos o semi-humanos, los poderes de la bosted gear y que la bosted gear es uno de los trece longinus los cuales son los sacred gears más poderosos le explica Issei a Elsha y Belzard.

Muy bien parece que te explico bastante, solo una pregunta más, sabes de la existencia de ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios? Le pregunto Elsha a Issei.

Se dé la existencia de los ángeles caídos ya que hace casi un año uno de ellos intento acabar conmigo porque yo era el poseedor de la bosted gear, si no fuera por el poder de papá y mamá yo no estaría aquí, le responde Issei a Elsha mientras aprieta su puño con furia, creo q mamà dijo algo algo sobre la facciones pero nada q pudiese entender y Ddraig me a hablado algo sobre los seres sobrenaturales.

Bien, pues debes saber que estas tres facciones aunq son más q estas pero hablaremos sobre la de los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos q son las más conocidas estas han estado peleando por mucho tiempo, de hecho hace cientos de años hubo una gran guerra de estos tres grandes poderes le dice Belzard a Issei.

Esta guerra duro muchos años y parecía que no tendría fin, continua Elsha después de Belzard.

Un día mientras se libraba una batalla importante, dos creaturas poderosas aparecieron, estas dos creaturas eran nada más y nada menos que el dragón rojo WELSHING DRAGON (dragón gales) y el dragón blanco VANISHING DRAGON (dragón ingles), mejor conocidos como los dos dragones celestiales, le dice Elsha a Issei.

Y aunque su fuerza no se comparaba para nada con la de tus padres, estos dos dragones fueron los más fuertes de todos los de su época, y poco les importo que estuvieran luchando en medio de una zona de batalla, sus poderes destruían todo sin importar que y a medida que su pelea se prolongaba acabaron con muchos de los soldados de las tres facciones, le decía Belzard a Issei.

Ninguna de las tres facciones era capaz de detener a ninguno de los dos dragones, fue cuando tomaron la decisión de unir fuerzas para poder acabar con los dragones y así no perder a más soldados, sigue explicando Belzard.

La estrategia tuvo éxito, gracias a la unión de las tres facciones pudieron derrotar a los dragones y poco después fueron sellados en sacred gears y con esto no paso mucho tiempo para que la guerra terminara, pero no así la batalla de los dos dragones die Elsha.

Issei oye atentamente a todo lo que Elsha y Belzard le dicen.

La pelea entre los dragones celestiales no ha acabado por que a lo largo del tiempo los usuarios de estos sacred gears han estado peleando generación tras generación durante muchos años le dice Belzard a Issei.

Solo hay una manera de acabar con ese destino pero no es más que una leyenda, algo que no se ha comprobado y además parece imposible de realizar le explica Elsha a Issei.

Entonces yo también me enfrentare a el dragón blanco algún día? Le pregunta Issei a Elsha y Belzard.

Es seguro que ese día llegara pero no será pronto así que no te preocupes por eso, además si sigues entrenándote tan duro como hasta ahora no habrá ningún ser que te logre vencer, claro sin contar a tus padres le dice Elsha a Issei con una sonrisa pícara.

Eso es cierto y claro cuenta con nuestro apoyo, nosotros te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos con respecto a las peleas así que prepárate por que el entrenamiento que te vamos a dar no va a ser nada comparado con lo que has vivido hasta ahorita dice Belzard con una cara un poco aterradora.

Ya regrese compañero le dice Ddraig a Issei mientras aterriza.

Muy bien, es hora de irnos sigue con tu entrenamiento básico por hoy y mañana regresa para que empecemos con las enseñanzas le dice Belzard a Issei.

Nos vemos, hasta mañana mi lindo junior le dice Elsha a Issei con un giño mientras este se sonrojaba al punto de casi humearle la cabeza.

Nos vamos Ddraig? Pregunta Issei.

Está bien, mañana volveremos para iniciar con el entrenamiento mental, le responde Ddraig a Issei.

Por cierto, a donde fuiste? Le pregunta Issei a Ddraig.

No importa, luego te contare, por lo mientras sigamos con tu entrenamiento de resistencia le dice Ddraig a Issei evadiendo la pregunta.

Está bien, le responde Issei a Ddraig pensando en que Ddraig quizás le estaba ocultando algo.

Por cierto Draig como fue tu relación con Elsha y Belzard? Pregunto Issei.

Porque no se lo preguntas a ellos mañana por ahora sigue con las flexiones está bien? Dice Ddraig.

Muy bien, mañana les preguntare y por hoy seguiré entrenándome como hasta ahora le responde Issei a Ddraig.

Así fue entreno hasta casi anochecer, al día siguiente el peli negro se alisto temprano para empezar su entrenamiento con sus nuevos maestros, así q hablo con su compañero.

Ddraig ya es hora para comenzar el entrenar con Belzard y Elsha hay q darnos prisa dijo Issei.

Te veo muy entusiasmado socio, será q tendrás el mismo entusiasmo después de unos días q Belzard te haga pasar por un infierno respondió Ddraig en tono de burla.

No pienso retractarme de mi decisión llegare hasta el final sin importar q, quiero q mamà y papà se sientan orgullosos de mi dijo Issei.

Bueno respeto eso y me alegro de tu determinación sin más entonces en marcha no hay necesidad de salir de la cueva dice Ddraig.

Issei cierra sus ojos deja su mente en blanco y al abrirlos su conciencia está dentro de la bosteed geard.

Llegas temprano Issei y pareces ansioso por empezar dice Belzard con una sonrisa.

Hola Belzard si estoy listo para comenzar responde Issei y Elsha donde esta no la veo.

Oh ella está más cerca de lo q imaginas dijo este de manera irónica.

Hola mi lindo junior se escuchó una voz dulce y alegre quien más q Elsha q le dio un fuerte abrazo presionando sus pechos en la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo q estese sonrojara al maximo a tal punto q su cabeza humeaba.

Eeelsha fue lo único q pudo decir ya q estaba en shock (bueno por haci desirlo lol)

Como esta mi lindo Issei listo para entrenar pregunto esta con una sonrisa.

Ssssii respondió Issei como pudo.

Ara te vees mucho más lindo cuando estas nervioso dijo Elsha con una sonrisa pícara.

Hahahaha parece q necesitaras un entrenamiento especias además del físico y mágico dijo alegremente Belzard al presenciar la escena.

Entrenamiento especial? pregunto Issei inocente con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Tranquilo mi precioso junior te ayudaremos con eso dijo Elsha aun sonriente.

Hahaha sin prisa compañero ya entenderás dice Ddraig entre risa.

No sé pero me estoy empezando a asustar, pensó Issei para sí mismo.

Bueno Elsha deja de molestar a Issei para comenzar con el entrenamiento dijo Belzard, está a regañadientes acepto y se separó de él.

De acuerdo Issei vamos a otro sitio más apropiado sígueme mientras caminamos te diré lo q aremos, entre Elsha, Ddraig y yo hemos organizado la forma con la q vamos a entrenar iniciaremos primero con la formación de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas con migo hasta q domines a la perfección dado q estos solo es de manera mental Ddraig te ayudara practica de manera real lo q vas aprendiendo. Una vez domines el estilo de pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo y armas entrenaras la magia con Elsha dijo Belzard.

Entiendo sensei, pero por cuanto tiempo entrenaremos a diario pregunta Issei.

Eso depende de ti de cuánto tiempo seas capaz de resistir la rutina del entrenamiento q como te dije será mucho más difícil q el anterior q hacías y el sensei no es necesario responde Belzard.

Hai asintió Issei a la respuesta de su nuevo maestro.

Bueno ahora te diré como será tu formación así q escucha con atención iniciaremos con el combate de cuerpo, el estilo q te enseñare es uno q yo cree combinando varios tipos de lucha como karate, artes marciales chinas, muay thai y yuyitsu junto a otros mucho más antiguos todos esto los combine en uno creando mi propio estilo el cual te enseñare, bueno llegamos donde entrenaremos no siendo más comencemos dice Belzard.

Issei asiente con la cabeza.

El lugar al q llegaron era una habitación parecida a la anterior de color blanco pero esta estaba vacía.

Así estos dos comenzaron con el entrenamiento por varias horas hasta llevando al peli negó a su limite.

Aaahhh aaahhh ya no doy mas estoy en mi limite aaahhh dijo Issei respirando pesadamente. (por asi decirlo)

Hahaha si parece q este es tu limite nada mal, resististe más de lo q esperaba dijo Belzard q apenas parecía algo agotado. Podemos dejarlo aquí por ahora puedes regresar comer algo y descansar.

Si lo hare nos vemos mañana dijo Issei con una reverencia, su cuerpo se volvio particulas de luz y regreso al mundo real. Al abrir los ojos salió de la cueva para estirar un poco el cuerpo pero se sorprendió por lo q vio aun era muy temprano como si apenas y pasaron unos pocos minutos.

PERO Q DEMONIOS! Ddraig sabes canto tiempo estuve entrenando dentro de la boosted geard, estoy seguro q fueron varias horas pero parece q no fuera así pregunta Issei a su compañero.

Si también me sorprende esto, el tiempo el boosted geard y el mundo real son diferentes a mi parecer estuviste entrenando alrededor de doce horas, pero aquí apenas y pasaron unos minutos responde Ddraig.

Bien dejemos eso de lado de momento ahora comeré algo y descansare un rato después veremos q pasa con el tiempo dentro de boosted geard dice Issei.

Si tienes dejémoslo para después, responde Ddraig.

El peli negro se fue al bosque por comida, ahora se tenía más confianza en su fuerza y cazaba animales en ocasinos se iba de pesca a un lago pero como este estaba algo retirado lo hacía pocas veces.

Horas después de regreso a la cueva con sus provisiones para más tarde y la mañana siguiente se fue a descansar un rato. Al despertar decidió discutir con su compañero lo sucedido en el entrenamiento.

Ddraig q crees sucedió esta mañana estoy seguro q el entrenamiento duro varias horas pero al regresar no avían pasado mucho tiempo pregunta Issei.

No Tengo idea compañero, como esta es la primera vez q un usuario entrena de manera mental no tengo idea pero en el próximo entrenamiento lo averiguaremos responde Ddraig.

Si tu estarás revisando el tiempo del mundo real yo mientras entreno el q transcurre dentro de la boosted geard dice Issei.

De acuerdo le responde el dragón a su compañero.

Al día siguiente la misma rutina del día anterior el pelo negro entreno hasta llegar al límite por varias horas, regreso su conciencia al mundo real.

Bien Ddraig ya termine el entrenamiento en la boosted geard transcurrió alrededor de unas doce horas cuento tiempo transcurrió aquí pregunta el peli negro al dragon.

Compañero esto es sorprendente aquí solo paso alrededor de media hora, responde el Dragon.

QUEEEE! Hablas enserio entonces haciendo calculando el tiempo entre el boosted geard y el mundo real una hora aquí equivale a un día dentro del boosted geard esto es increíble, dice Issei.

Así es pero eso es una ventaja para ti, el entrenamiento de una semana puedes hacerlo en un día si quieres así q no lo veo como un problema, dice el dragón.

Si es una gran ventaja, pero eso también explica porq estas durmiendo a cada rato y yo q pensaba q eras un dragón flojo, dijo Issei en tono de burla.

Compañero eso me a ofendido, respondió el dragón al comentario de su compañero.

Ddraig tu no sabías q el transcurso del tiempo dentro del boosted geard era diferente al del mundo real pregunta Issei.

No compañero no era consciente de ello, como te avía dicho eres el primer portador q realiza un entrenamiento de este tipo, así q no sabía del tiempo alterno dentro del boosted geard, responde el dragón.

Esta fue la rutina del peli negro por varias semanas hasta q llego el momento de poner en práctica lo q iba aprendiendo con Belzard con esto lo ayudo su compañero.

Bien socio esta no será una práctica muy completa ya q no hay con quien practicar, pero lo menos realizaremos los movimientos para ver si tu destreza con esto es igual a la tienes dentro del boosted geard y los ataque utilizando árboles para calcular más o menos los daños q puedes hacer dijo el dragón.

De acuerdo, el peli negro empezó su práctica realizando hábiles movimientos, realizando ataques combinados con puños, patadas, codazos, rodillazos en arboles dejando marcas y derivando uno q otro, esto se iso parte de su rutina después de cada entrenamiento mental.

SALTO SE TIEMPO UN AÑO DESPUES.

El peli negro ya tiene nueve años con la apariencia de uno chico de once esto debido a sus rasgos dragonicos.

Bien Issei ya dominas a la perfección el estilo de lucha con el cuerpo, podemos pasar a la siguiente formación el uso de armas te enseñare como usarlas pero mas la espada esta es la q mejor domino así q comencemos dice Belzard.

De acuerdo pero como si no veo arma alguna en este lugar, responde Issei.

Compañero solo cierra los ojos e imagina en tu mente una espada y esta aparecerá ante ti, esto es posible solo dentro de la sacred geard, lo q el portador se imagine puede manifestarse siempre y cuando no sobrepase la capacidad de este y no sea para dañar a esta, responde Ddraig.

Obedeciendo a su compañero iso lo q este le dijo, una espada apareció ante este una espada de mango dorado y una gema azul incrustada en la hoja plateda de esta.

wooo impresionante fue la reacción del peli negro al ver la espada q flotaba frente a el tomándola en sus manos es un poco pesada así q esto es lo q se siente al tomar una espada.

Curiosa espada la q creaste bueno hora de empezar con el entrenamiento dijo Belzard extendiendo su mano derecha a un lado creándose una espada en esta.

Issei se lanza en línea recta a Belzard con un corte cruzado q este detuvo sin esfuerzo alguno, ese fue un buen ataque Issei pero dejaste muchas aberturas en un combate real eso puede costarte la vida dijo Belzard.

El peli negro asiente salta atrás unos metros para hacer distania.

Primero te enseñare la forma correcta para sostener una espada y unos concejos básicos, la espada debe ser sostenida suelta pero firmemente. Debe actuar como una extensión natural del brazo dominante. Deba haber un espacio entre las manos, esto permite una mejor movilidad del arma. La mano dominante debe estar junto a la guardia; este es el centro de balance del arma. La mayoría de la fuerza de agarre es aplicada por el dedo pequeño y el dedo índice se usa como balance. Equilibrio, mantén tu cuerpo equilibrado para que puedas atacar o defender sin recibir golpes. Siempre deja tus pies separados a la misma altura que tus hombros y cuando te muevas, muévete de un modo en que tus piernas queden separadas. Nunca tengas los pies cerca el uno del otro. Sostén tu espada para que la puedas manejar fácilmente. Observa los movimientos de tu oponente y aprende cuándo se mueva para atacar y lanza un contraataque. Sé rápido. Cuando estés defendiéndote mantén la hoja cerca de ti así no te estiras para bloquear, y siempre intenta contraatacar los ataques de tu oponente. Una postura firme y una apropiada ubicación de los pies son la clave para el equilibrio. Cuánta más toque la suela de tu pie al piso, más firme estarás en el suelo, lo que te dará más fuerza para tus ataques. Para mantener el equilibrio, intenta deslizarte sobre tus pies en vez de levantarlos y dar pasos. Inclinarte hacia adelante levantando el talón también disminuye tu firmeza contra el suelo, así que ten cuidado de cómo colocas y utilizas tus pies durante cada golpe porque le puedes dar una buena oportunidad a tu oponente para que te derribe. Mantén la postura derecha y tu pecho y torso hacia adelante lo que impide que pierdas el equilibrio cuando muevas la espada y te permite esquivar cualquier golpe fácilmente con un simple giro, en vez de tener tu torso de costado, lo que te fija en una posición que sólo te permite esquivar ataques de una sola dirección, dijo Belzard.

Entiendo respondió el peli negro retomando su postura para iniciar un nuevo ataque, una batalla sin cuartel se daba en la sala Issei atacaba con fuertes golpes q Belzard bloquea y esquiva sin problema, esta combate se prolongó por barias horas hasta q el peli negro callo de rodillas por el cansancio.

Dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí y descansa en la próxima sesión te enseñare técnicas de ataque y defensa dijo Belzard.

Issei asintió y su cuerpo se convirtió en partículas de luz regresando al mundo real, si Belzard se pone serio seguro separa mi cabeza de mi cuerpo sin problema dijo Issei.

Por el comentario de su compañero el dragón se reía descontroladamente.

Hahaha si eso sería lo más seguro, pero él no te aria algo como eso ya q Elsha se enojaría mucho con él por lastimar a su lindo junior dijo el dragón en tono de burla.

Ddraig cállate, dijo Issei sonrojado y molesto.

Hahaha q pasa compañero cualquier hombre estaría feliz de estar en tu lugar o me vas a decir q no te gusta q todo los días Elsha te salude con un abrazo y un beso dijo el dragón.

No es q no me guste solo es algo vergonzoso respondió el peli negro.

Hahaha ya pero has mejorado mucho con las mujeres comparando con tu primera reaccion al saludo afectuoso de Elsha, dijo Ddraig.

Sabes q me voy a dormir, respondió Issei algo enojado por las burlas de su compañero.

Hahaha como quieras descansa yo también me voy a dormir un rato dijo el dragón.

Al día siguiente después de descansar y comer algo se dirigió a su entrenamiento, el cual inicio después del usual saludo cariñoso de sepain.

Bueno Issei como te dije hoy practicaremos técnicas de ataque y defensa así q espero estés preparado, dicho estos los dos se dispusieron a entrenar por varias horas.

Esta fue la nueva rutina por varios meses, Belzard le enseño varios estilo de lucha con espadas, lanzas y otras armas. El peli negro puso en práctica la técnica de espada y lanza con unas replicas improvisadas de madera q el mismo iso con la ayuda de Ddraig, de esta forma otro año paso sin q el peli negro se dirá cuenta ahora el peli negro tiene diez años terminando su formación con Belzard.

Bien Issei ya hemos terminado formación física ya es momento de q pases a la mágica la cual estará a cargo de Elsha así q quedas en manos de ella dijo Belzard.

Hai estoy muy agradecido por todo lo q me a enseñado espero seguir contando con su ayuda respondió Issei con una reverencia.

Si cuando necesites ayuda con algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme te ayudare con lo q me sea posible dice Belzard con una sonrisa, ahora me retiro para q inicien su entrenamiento.

Elsha sensei estaré a su cargo por favor cuide de mí, dijo Issei con una reverencia.

Ufufufu no es necesario ser tan formal mi precioso junior y el sensei no es necesario respondió Elsha con una sonrisa.

Hai asintió el peli negro en respuesta.

Bueno mi precioso junior ahora de iniciar en entrenamiento así q espero estés listo dijo está un poco más seria pero sin dejar de sonreír, primero te diré q es la magia de forma breve. Así q escucha atentamente lo q te voy a decir "La magia podría definirse como la perfecta alineación en un sistema de energías, conjuntadas a través de simbólicos gestos, verbos, instrumentos, herramientas y símbolos capaz de alterar la reglas conocidas de la naturaleza." Has entendido lo q te e dicho, pregunto Elsha.

Si lo entiendo respondió el peli negro.

Bien para no tener problemas en el entrenamiento practicaremos el dominio de la magia elemental de uno en uno es decir entrenaremos el elemento fuego hasta q lo domines a la perfección luego pasamos al viento, agua, trueno y luz. Primero el fuego porq al ser un dragón tu afinidad con este es mayor y dominaras más fácil q el resto, una vez domines todos los elementos pasaremos a la siguiente formación.

Issei asiente en respuesta a su maestro y inician su entrenamiento el cual duro por varias horas ya q su resistencia había mejorado excepcionalmente por todo su entrenamiento anterior, en menos de dos meces domino el fuego a la perfección y pasaron al viento el cual tardo más casi tres , el trueno fue más fácil solo en dos meses y medio lo domino el agua y luz fueron los más difíciles pero con unos concejos de Elsha lo consiguió el agua en cinco meses y luz en dos si completo la primera etapa de su entrenamiento.

Un año a pasado desde q Issei inicio su entrenamiento mágico ahora tiene once años la apariencia de un chico de trece.

Ufufufu mi precioso junior haz crecido mucho en este tiempo te vez aún más lindo dijo esta con una sonrisa pícara.

El peli negro ante el comentario se sonrojo pero ya su actitud tímida había desaparecido.

Eto gracias Elsha san respondió con una sonrisa.

Ara ya no eres tan tímido también mejoraste en ese aspecto dijo Elsha con una sonrisa.

Issei solo iso una cara confusa mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza, (no lo tomen literalmente, lo digo en sentido figurado lol).

Bueno para la siguiente formación te enseñare hechizos con circulo mágicos de ataque en los cuales usaremos varios elementos combinados para aumentar la potencia y el daño en el ataque al dominar todos todos los elementos no te será difícil, también puedes emplear círculos mágicos con tus ataques dragonicos, practicaremos el uso escudos defensivos pero estos combinados con tu poder dragonico para hacerlo mucho más resistente para q al momento q hayas alcanzado el balance breaker no te límites a la armadura como única línea de defensa. Te enseñare un tuco con el escudo además de defenderte puedes usarlo para contraatacar usando un ataque elemental y sorprender a tu oponente.

Después de la explicación de Elsha los dos iniciaron la nueva etapa del entrenamiento, en ocho meces domino los ataques con elementos combinados, siguiendo los concejos de Elsha practico el uso de sus ataque dragonicos aplicando círculos mágicos esto no tardó mucho en conseguirlo ya teniendo un mayor control en la magia lo completo en dos meses. pasaron a la formación de magia defensiva la cual también completo rápidamente en dos meses completando de esta manera su formación mágica.

Bueno mi lindo Issei ya completaste todo tu entrenamiento, te eh enseñado todo lo q se ahorra q ya tienes un excelente control sobre la magia. Solo te queda seguir entrenando con Ddraig hasta alcanzar el balance estoy segura q no tardaras en lograrlo.

Issei, Issei.

Eh! Alguien me llama pero no es la voz de Ddraig él me dijo q estaría con Belzard, pero esa voz la conosco...

MAMÀ!

Ufufufu así es, parece q llegaron por ti mi precioso junior, dijo Elsha con una sonrisa.

Mamá dijo Issei dejando salir unas lágrimas, no de tristeza eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Sera mejor q regreses no es bueno hacer esperar a tu madre le dice Elsha.

Si tienes razón, respondió Issei limpiándose las lágrimas. Vendré a verlos luego se despidió mientras su cuerpo se desvanece en partículas de luz.

Abriendo los ojos pudo ver el rostro de su madre observándolo detenidamente.

Hasta q despiertas, dice Ophis.

Mamá, Issei lanza sobre ella dándole un abrazo al cual ella correspondió.

Valla creciste bastante en este tiempo, dime como a ido tu entrenamiento pregunto Ophis.

En ese instante la gema verde aparece en el brazo izquierdo del peli negro.

Ophis haz llegado, ps te digo q el crecimiento de este chico fue mucho. consiguió la ayuda de dos de sus predecesores los dos sekyuuritei mas fuerte q lo entrenaron de forma física y mágica, así q está listo para su próximo entrenamiento, responde el dragón.

Eso es bueno, pero alcanzo el balance breaker pregunta Ophis.

No, el balance no lo alcanzo. No porq no pudiera su condición es más q apropiada pero le falta un estímulo para conseguirlo, responde el dragón.

Lo siento por no poder alcanzar el balance breaker, dijo Issei triste bajando la cabeza.

No te preocupes Issei tu entrenamiento aun no a terminado, estoy segura q lo conseguirás le dice su madre acariciando su cabeza para animarlo.

Regresaremos a la brecha dimensional para seguir entrenado a issei, pregunta Ddraig.

Si volvemos a la brecha dimensional, para entrenar además tu padre tiene algo q va a entregarte dijo Ophis mirando a Issei.

Papá q será algún regalo le pregunto el pele negro algo curioso.

Eso lo sabrás cuando vallamos, además q necesitas ropa nueva la q tienes está hecha un desastre, dice Ophis.

Bueno si es q a pasado mucho tiempo y como no tenía ropa de cambio no se pudo evitar, respondió el peli negro.

Eso no importa vamos ya es tiempo de regresar, dijo Ophis abriendo un portal a la brecha dimensional.

Bueno gente aquí esta otro capi más, léanlo y digan q les parece por favor críticas constructivas no destructivas, tratamos de corregir errores pero puede q se nos hallan escapado algunos. Este puede q sea el más largo, nos vemos en un próximo n.n


	4. DE REGRESO A CASA

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei n.n

[ ]= conversación mental

( )= pensamiento

Red= Gran rojo - se q ya han de saberlo pero igual lo explico por precaución lol

DE REGRESO A CASA

Los dos seres más fuertes se encontraban reunido hablando del progresó de Issei y del entrenamiento q diseñaron para q aprenda a controlar su poder heredado, mientras Issei en un lugar más alejado hablaba con su compañero preguntándole si sabía sobre q están discutiendo sus padres.

[Ddraig sabes de q estén hablando mamá y papá, pregunta Issei.]

[Lo más seguro es q sea del infierno q tendrás q vivir para controlar tu poder de Dios dragón, responde Ddraig en tono de burla.]

[Eres un troll para ser un dragón celestial, dijo Issei]

[Lo siento compañero pero es q hacía tiempo q no me divertía tanto con unos de mis portadores, responde el dragón]

[Si es eso entonces esto se va a poner feo, solo espero no me maten con ese entrenamiento, dijo Issei]

[No debes preocuparte por eso, no creo q Ophis te mate solo te torture un poco si pero no te mate, o eso espero eres buen anfitrión espero sobrevivas responde el dragón con sarcasmo]

[Es bueno saberlo, ahora se q por lo menos me aprecias, responde Issei]

CON OPHIS Y RED

Ya veo así q en chico no logo alcanzar el balance breaker, dijo Red.

Así es pero Ddraig me dijo q es q no pueda alcanzarlo, lo q necesita es un estímulo, responde Ophis.

Ya veo, igual no es de sorprender aún era muy pequeño además q la mayor parte de su poder estuvo sellado, dijo Red.

Tienes razón pero aun así con su propio poder q al parecer es bastante alto y el de Ddraig se las arregló para aprender magia, dice Ophis.

Al parecer el chico tiene talento, además q para ser un niño es bastante listo, no hay duda q esos dos pasados sekyuuritei y Ddraig le enseñaron bastante, bueno creo q ya es momento de q lo entrenes Uroborus. Después de su primera practica le entregaremos la espada y creo q algo q encontré en mis viajes dimensionales, será divertido ver q pasa, dijo Red en tono de burla.

Ate esto Ophis entrecierra los ojos, q planeas hacer rojo, pregunto Ophis seria.

En su momento lo sabrás Ophis no tengas prisa, además conozco un buen lugar para q entrenes al chico, responde Red.

Por tu bien espero no sea nada q dañe a Issei, dijo Ophis en tono amenazante.

Valla q madre más sobreprotectora, dijo Red en burla. Bueno si es lo q creo q es no le afectara en absoluto, será todo lo contrario le beneficiara. Además no crees q es más importante entrenar al chico q estar discutiendo bobadas.

Como estés jugando sucio rojo te ira mal, ahora voy por Issei ves abriendo el portal, dijo Ophis.

CON ISSEI

Mientras este seguía hablando con su compañero no se percató q su madre se acercaba el, ella al verlo sabia q estaba conversando con Ddraig así q decidió llamarlo.

Issei, Issei.

Al escuchar su nombre este salió de sus pensamientos.

Ahh! Mamá lo siento estaba hablando con Ddraig no te sentí llegar, dijo Issei.

Lo sé, ya es momento de iniciar tu entrenamiento así q nos vamos, dice Ophis.

Regresaremos al mundo humano, pregunta Issei.

No, en el mundo humano no podemos entrenar porq al usar tus poder llamaríamos la atención de todas las facciones, tu padre nos enviara a un lugar más adecuado, responde Ophis.

Entiendo partimos ahora mismo cierto, pregunta Issei.

Ophis asiente en respuesta.

Bueno creo q a este ropa le pasara lo mismo q a la anterior, dice Issei.

Ante el comentario de su compañero se reí a carcajadas.

Hahaha eso es más q seguro compañero, debes aprender a usar magia para crear tu propia ropa porq seguro en pleno entrenamiento puedes quedar desnudo, dice Ddraig en burla.

Gracias por el concejo, aunq no me gusto el tono burlón q usaste, responde Issei irónico.

Hahaha seguro no me aburrir con tigo, dice Ddraig.

Una fueron donde estaba Red este ya tenía el portal listo, a través de este se podía ver una ciudad muy antigua, unos nos edificios estaban destruidos otros aun en pie pero parecía q se derivarían en cualquier momento, la ciudad estaba completamente desolada desde hacía cientos de años.

Wooo así q en esta ciudad abandonada es donde entrenaremos, se nota a simple vista q fue abandonada hace muchos años, dijo Issei.

Así es, esta es una ciudad en una dimensión alterna. En este lugar se desato una guerra hace muchos años q dio como resultado la destrucción de este lugar. Algunas de los q lograron sobrevivir se fueron por temor a un nuevo ataque, aquí pueden entrenar sin restricciones, responde Red.

Issei y Ophis cruzaron el portal q conecta con la ciudad abandonada para iniciar la nueva formacion de Issei.

CON RED.

Una vez estos dos cruzaron el portal este abrió uno nuevo pero a través de este se podía ver un hermoso paisaje, arboles llenos de frutas anímeles de todo tipo, diferentes tipos de flores y un gran lago de agua cristalina del cual nace un rio q atraviesa todo el lugar en medio del lago un árbol lleno de manzanas el lugar no era otro más q el jardín Edén, el primer lugar creado por el Dios de la biblia.

Hehehe Dios de la biblia cero Dios drogón uno, si pensabas q enviar este lugar en una dimensión alterna nadie lo encontraría te equivocaste, dijo red divertido.

Una vez atravesó el portal todo el cuerpo del apocalipsis dragón brillo de color rojo y fue reduciendo su tamaño mientras cambiaba de forma tomando la de un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, era alto de piel blanca, cabello rojo, ojos dorado, buen físico vestía un suéter banco con una chaqueta roja manga larga sobre este, pantalones jeans negros y botas de igual color con un par de alas rojas en su espalada.

Bueno no es q me guste mucho esta forma, pero no está mal del todo así puedo usar una motocicleta para hacer mis acrobacias debería intentarlo algún día no es mala idea, pero a lo q hemos venido volando en dirección al árbol q se encontraba en la mitad del lago tomo uno de los frutos mientras haca una sonrisa burlona.

CON OPHIS E ISSEI

Bueno mamá ahora como entrenaremos, pregunto Issei.

Ya lo veras así q no tengas prisa, responde Ophis con una sonrisa aterradora.

A la respuesta de su madre todo su cuerpo se estremeció y un escalofrió le recorrió haciendo erizar su piel.

(Esto no me está gustando para nada, penso Issei)

[Hahaha te lo dije compañero q esto es lo q pasaría, solo espero no mueras no quiero perder a mi divertido anfitrión, dice Ddraig]

[Así q solo soy tu arlequín personal ehh! dijo Issei irónico]

[No lo temes de esa forma compañero, también eres un buen anfitrión, dijo el dragón]

[Gracias por la estima, espero alcázar el balance antes de q mamá se ponga seria con el entrenamiento y me mate, dice Issei]

[Bueno sabes q cuentas siempre con mi ayuda, dijo el dragón]

[Te lo agradezco seguro q la voy a necesitar si quiero salir vivo de aquí, responde Issei]

Issei, Issei lo llamo su madre para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Ahh! Lo siento mamá es q...

No pudo terminar lo q iba a decir ya q detrás de su madre había una enorme serpiente de unos diez metros mirándolo fijamente mientras silbaba.

Q DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA! Grito a todo pulmón

[Hahaha compañero será mejor q pelees con todo porq estoy seguro q esa serpiente tiene toda la intención de devorarte, además q puedo sentir un enorme poder en ella, uno igual al de un rey dragón así q este alerta y no bajes la guardia, dijo el dragón]

[Gracias por la advertencia, ya sabía q esta serpiente sería un gran problema pero joder, mamá de donde saco esa cosa de la prehistoria o q, dijo Issei incrédulo]

[Compañero Ophis uso una parte de su poder para crear a esa serpiente, y estoy seguro q no uso mucho, ella además de serpientes puede manifestar su poder de esa forma o en esferas y rayos q desintegran todo lo q tocan, siéntete afortunado q no fue ella tu oponente, responde el dragón]

Issei esta serpiente será tu oponente hasta q alcances el balance breaker, después nos centraremos en el manejo de tu poder heredado. Pero antes entrégame el collar te lo devolveré después q hallas completado tu entrenamiento, dijo Ophis.

El peli negro se quitó el collar y se lo entrego a su mamá alejándose rápidamente para no perder de vista los movimientos de la serpiente ya q esta no dejaba de mirarlo además q su compañero le advirtió de lo peligrosa q es esta.

Bueno sin más q decir hora de empezar, dijo Ophis.

En ese instante la enorme serpiente lanza un ataque directo al peli negro a alta velocidad q este evito por poco saltando aun lado, la serpiente destruyo todo a su paso.

Joder por su tamaño sabia q era fuerte pero no espere q tuviera tal velocidad, dijo el negro.

Si es bastante rápida, compañero dirigente a la ciudad hay por su tamaño no podrá moverse tan libremente, dijo Ddraig.

Cierto gracias por el concejo, hay por lo menos tendré algo de ventaja para un ataque sorpresa, respondió Issei.

Extendiendo sus alas voló a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad, dejando a Ophis sola en lugar donde aparecieron q era una colina q estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad, esta solo miraba a Issei volar a la ciudad y la serpiente tras el sin intención de perderle el rastro.

EN LA CIUDAD

Malditacea esta serpiente es muy veloz no logro perderla, dijo Issei.

Tranquilo compañero hay q actuar con calma, si por desesperación cometemos un error estoy seguro q será doloroso y más para ti, dijo el dragón.

De eso no Tengo duda Ddraig no pienso convertirme en la comida de esa serpiente supe desarrollada, responde Issei.

Volando a toda velocidad tratando de perder a su adversario, aprovecho unos edificios q se podían ver adelante creo un dragón shot y disparo a estos para obstaculizar en camino de la serpiente, con éxito en su estrategia consigue algo de tiempo alejándose lo más posible para preparar su ataque.

Al fin un respiro esa serpiente es muy persistente, dijo Issei algo aliviado.

El peli negro ahora se encontraba en la parte más alta de un de los edificios q están en el centro de la ciudad.

Eres muy astuto por lo visto tus clases con Elsha fueron de mucha ayuda, responde el dragón.

Así es y estoy agradecido por ello aunq nunca pude ganarle en el ajedrez, pero ahora hay q concertarnos en cómo acabar con esa serpiente no tardará mucho en encontrarnos, dijo Issei.

Eso es cierto pero estoy seguro q Ophis la creo con la mayor resistencia posible para q no fuera fácil de vencer así q hay q atacarla con todo el poder posible para acabarla, responde el dragón.

Entonces la única opción será ataques elementales combinado y aumentar su poder con la habilidad de boosted gear, dijo Issei.

Así es eso es lo q tenemos de momento hay q intentarlo si fallamos tendremos q pensar en otro plan, responde Ddraig.

Bueno siendo así hagámoslo, dijo Issei invocando su boosted gear.

Boots

El peli negro no titubeo en poner en marcha su estrategia.

Boosts

Boots

Boosts

Boosts

El peli negro aumento su poder hasta su límite actual el cual eran doce, una vez salió del edificio en busca de su perseguidor pero sin volar para no perder el elemento sorpresa, sin saber q está estaba escondida esperando la oportunidad de atacar.

Donde se metió esa serpiente, es demasiado grande para esconderse tan rápido, dice Issei.

Compañero puede estar en cualquier parte así q no bajes la guardia, le abrirte el dragón.

Si lo sé, pero me sorprende q pueda es...

No pudo terminar porq Ddraig lo interrumpió.

SOCIO CUIDADO! Le grito a su compañero

Pero este no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque q le lanzo la serpiente con su cola, dándole un fuerte golpe q lo mando a volar estrellándose con la pared de un edificio atravesándolo estrellándose con la pared interior cayendo de cara al suelo levantándose pesadamente escupiendo sangre de la boca.

Toss..toss..toss

Joder valla fuerza monstruosa tiene esa serpiente, dijo Issei.

Te advertí q no bajaras la guardia, si no fuese por todo el entrenamiento anterior y q tu cuerpo es de dragón ahora estarías muerto, dijo Ddraig.

Si fui muy descuidado lo siento, dijo Issei a su compañero.

Un error de esos otra vez y puede q no lo cuentes, dijo Ddraig serio.

Créeme q me ha quedado claro, no dejare q me coja desprevenido de nuevo, dijo Issei.

Ps eso espero y por lo q veo será necesario el balance si quieres deshacernos de esa serpiente, no es solo fuerte y veloz sino también bastante astuta, dice Ddraig.

Así es, menuda serpiente a creado mamá, por lo visto no se anda con rodeos a la hora de hacer las cosas, dijo Issei.

Ya la vas conociendo, así es tu madre cuando hace algo lo hace enserio, responde el dragón.

No me queda duda, bueno ahora a lo q nos compete la maldita serpiente seguro esta esperándome afuera, así q no puedo salir por tierra solo me queda una opción, dijo Issei.

Q piensas hacer, pregunto curioso el dragón.

Ya veras, respondió Issei.

Extendiendo sus alas voló a toda velocidad por la ventana, hacia el cielo al alcanzar una buena altura carga un dragón shot para disparar a esta.

Por lo visto eres muy lista para ser una serpiente así q vamos a acabar con el juego de las escondidas, dijo Issei disparando la enorme masa de poder a la ciudad.

Una enorme explosión se produjo levantando una gran nueve de humo, una vez esta se disipo se pudo ver como gran parte del lugar avía sido destruido y de entre los escombro salía una enorme serpiente totalmente ilesa.

Enfrentar esta cosa va a ser un gran dolor de cabeza, dijo Issei irónico.

Eso parece compañero no hay duda q Ophis la creo con la intención de llevarte al límite de tu poder, responde el dragón.

Ddraig inicia la habilidad de duplicar, hay q poner a prueba en plan q teníamos, dijo Issei serio.

De acuerdo compañero, responde el dragon.

Boost.

Boost.

Boost.

Una vez más se él peli negro aumento su poder al límite para realizar su ataque más fuerte.

CON OPHIS

Sin q nadie se diera cuenta el infinito dios dragón estaba observando el combate en un lugar alejado de la batalla.

Mi pequeño Issei no serás capas de derrotar mi serpiente a menos q alcances el balance breaker, dijo Ophis en voz baja.

CON ISSSEI

Listo Ddraig aquí vamos por todo o nada, dijo Issei en voz alta.

Siempre estoy listo compañero, responde el dragón.

Volando a toda velocidad a la serpiente mientras esta solo lo observaba acercase esperado el momento adecuado para realizar su ataque, el pele negro seguía acercándose a esta sin intención de detenerse solo unos pocos metros los separaban la serpiente se preparó para atacar directamente al peli negro abriendo su enorme boca para tragárselo entero.

Lo siento pero no Tengo intención de convertirme en tu cena, dijo el peli negro esquivando el ataque de la serpiente por poco.

Invocando varios círculos mágicos bombardeando a la serpiente con ataques de diferentes atributos fuego, hielo, rayo, luz y dragon shot pero estos de un tamaño no mayor al de una pelota de tenis. Creando una gran explosión q iso temblar el lugar.

Aaahhh... aaahhh... aaahhh respirando pesadamente después del colosal ataque el peli negro espera q el humo se disipara y ver si acabo con su oponente, será q lo hemos logrado, pregunto Issei.

Me gustaría decir q si pero aun no compañero, parece q solo hemos conseguido aturdirla de momento, no bajes la guardia puede atacar en cualquier momento, responde el dragón.

Apretando los diente en frustración, atento q cualquier movimiento de su adversario el humo se avía dispersado por completo dejando ver una enorme cráter tras el ataque anterior, de entre los escombros salía una enorme serpiente solo con heridas leves.

Gurr está cosa es q no se muere o q, dijo Issei enojado.

Compañero no pierdas la calma si lo haces solo le darás oportunidad de q te ataque fácilmente, dijo Ddraig.

Siguiendo el consejo de su compañero, calmándose un poco pensando en una nueva forma de acabar con su oponente q se encontraba frente a él.

Bien y ahora q, un bombardeo de poder mágico apenas y lo lastimo, valla monstruo creo mamá, dijo Issei en tono irónico.

Compañero no bajes la guardia ni un solo instante y no la pierdas de vista estamos muy cerca un descuido sería fatal, le advirtió el dragón.

Lose Ddraig, no pienso dejar q me golpee de nuevo por surte con el golpe anterior no me rompió un hueso de ser así estaría en aprietos, dijo Issei.

El ataque anterior no tuvo mucho efecto, a pesar de contener un enorme incremento por la habilidad de duplicar seguro Ophis no tenía la mas mínima intención de dejártela fácil socio, dijo Ddraig.

Ni q lo digas mamá va enserio, responde Issei.

Ahora q piensas hacer, pregunta el dragón.

Bueno contar con el ultimo recurzo, responde Issei.

El peli negro concentro energía en sus manos creando en estas un par de espadas de luz rodeadas con rayos.

Vaya peculiar combinación de elementos, usar eso contra un demonio te daría una gran ventaja, dice Ddraig.

El problema es q a quien me enfrento no es un demonio, responde Issei.

El peli negro se lanza al ataque corriendo a gran velocidad, la serpiente no se mueve de su lugar y espera pacientemente alistando su ataque. El peli negro da un salto y la serpiente lanza su ataque abriendo su boca con la intención de morder al peli negro pero este maniobra hábilmente en el aire esquivando y contraatacando con sus espadas realizando un fuerte corte descendente pero poco efectivo.

Esto no es para nada bueno la piel de esta serpiente es absurdamente dura, apenas y pude rasgarla de esta forma no podré hacerle una herida considerable, dijo Issei.

Así es, esto comienza a ponerse molesto, responde el dragón.

Ya habían pasado seis horas desde q la pelea avía empezado y el peli negro respiraba pesadamente y estaba quedando sin fuerzas, apenas logro lastimar a la cerpiente en uno de sus ojos.

No puedo seguir alargado esto debo acabar pronto, si esta pela sigue así me quedare sin fuerza, dijo Issei.

Compañero tu poder mágico solo durara unos veinte minutos más por mucho treinta, si no terminas pronto estarás en serios aprietos, dijo el dragón.

Genial como si las cosas no pudieran ser peor, dijo Issei irónico.

En ese momento el cuerpo de la serpiente emite un brillo negro violeta y estas empieza a dividirse ahora son dos las serpiente su ojo estaba sano y las heridas q esta tenia habían desaparecido ahora aunq eran más pequeña en tamaño cada una media alrededor de seis metros aun contaba con su fuerza brutal, velocidad y resistencia.

Ooohhh por favor esto debe ser una broma, dijo Issei incrédulo.

Por lo visto no compañero, ahora el problema es doble, responde Ddraig.

Una de las serpientes lanza un ataque directo al peli negro con la intención de morderlo este esquiva saltando a un lado. Pero la otra serpiente aprovecha la abertura para propinarle un fuerte golpe con su cola, al percatarse del ataque Issei coloca las espadas en cruz para cubrirse del golpe pero por la fuerza de este retrocede varios metros mientras q las espadas fueron destruidas.

Valla golpe a pesar de haber reducido su tamaño no perdió su fuerza ese ataque me dejo entumecida las manos, dice Issei.

Compañero no te descuides, estas serpientes por lo visto saben pelear en pareja, esto empieza a ponerse cada vez peor, dijo Ddraig.

Eso parece, ahora si estoy en serios problemas, alguna sugerencia Ddraig.

Lo único q puede sacarnos de este lio es q logres alcanzar el balance breaker, responde el dragón.

Fácil decirlo pero es difícil hacerlo, dijo Issei.

Las serpientes atacan al peli negro una vez más, este esquiva el primer ataque por pocos centímetros y responde dándole un fuerte golpe con su guante en su osico pero esta no se inmuta y usa su cola para golpearlo, convocando un circulo magico de defeza pero este no resiste la fuerza del ataque y perece pero logro reducir la fuerza del ataque recibiendo directamente el peli negro voló varios metros por la fuerza del golpe cayendo al suelo rodando varios metros más.

La segunda serpiente se movió rápidamente donde estaba el peli negro sin q este se diera cuenta.

Joder como duele, maldita serpiente para ser rápida, dijo Issei.

Levantándose adolorido por el golpe se percató q su segundo adversario se preparaba para darle un zarpazo con su cola, este rodo por el suelo para esquivarlo, la fuerza q llevaba el ataque destruyo el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

Madre enserio estas cosas no estas de broma, tienen toda intención de matarme, dijo Issei al ver el cráter.

Q esperabas las crearon con toda intención de hacerte llegar a tus limites, responde el dragón.

Saltando atrás para ganar distancia, pero sin saber q la primera serpiente q lo ataco estaba detrás de él, esta sin titubear le propino un fuerte zarpazo con su cola mandándolo a volar cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, el peli negro esta bástate lastimado sentía su cuerpo pesado y casi no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, sentía q perdería su conciencia en cualquier momento.

Compañero no te rindas, compañero ISSEI ISSEI! Grita el dragón

Pero este no respondía, su conciencia se desvaneció ahora lo único q podía ver eran recuerdos de todo lo q avía vivido su entrenamiento con Ddraig, los pasados sekyuuritei, su primer encuentro con sus padres. Pero de repente ese recuerdo volvió la escena donde el ángel caído lo avía atravesado en su abdomen con una lanza de luz, recordó el miedo el temor de morir la sensación q su vida se desvanecía poco a poco. Pero también recordó su primer encuentro con Elsha y Belzard y recordó lo q les avía dicho en esa esas ocasión esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza, quiero ser fuerte para proteger lo q es importante para mí, porq no quiero perder lo q la vida me a dado, quiero ser fuerte para no tener q vivir mas con miedo, para no pasar por esa aterradora experiencia otra vez.

CON OPHIS

Esta aun miraba la pelea, aunq todavía su rostro era carente de emociones su mirada mostraba preocupación por Issei, quería intervenir pero aun así ella misma no se lo permitía reprimía ese deseo.

Mi Issei se q puedes hacerlo, se q puedes derrotar a esas serpientes, dijo esta en vos baja.

CON ISSEI

Una lagrima broto de uno de sus ojos, en ese instante un aura de color rojo y negro lo rodio, el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras se agrietaba, el peli negro abre los ojos y se levanta del suelo mientras decía en voz alta.

No me voy rendir, me prometí a mí mismo y a otros, Ddraig, mamá, papá a Elsha y Belzard q seré fuerte y no pienso romper mi promesa, seré fuerte para proteger lo q es importante para mí, porq no quiero perder lo q la vida me a dado, quiero ser fuerte para no tener q vivir mas con miedo, para no pasar por esa aterradora experiencia otra vez, repitió una vez más esas palabras q se habían convertido en un juramento para él.

En ese instante el aura q lo rodea aumento drásticamente y el suelo tembló con más fuerza rocas empezaron a flotar, el guante en su brazo izquierdo cambio de forma ahora cubría totalmente su brazo desde el codo hasta sus dedos la parte q cubría estos eran como garras un auténtico brazo de dragón. La gema de este brillaba intensamente un sonido iso eco en el lugar.

[¡BALANCE BREAKER DEL DRAGÒN GALÈS!]

Un destello de color rojo ilumino toda la zona una vez este desapareció se pudo ver q en el lugar donde estaba el peli negro ahora se encontrar una armadura rojo q lo cubría totalmente con gemas incrustadas de color verde. ( ya ustedes saben cómo es la armadura del balance así no hay necesidad de describirla lol )

Desaparezcan! Grito le peli negro juntando ambas manos cargando un dragón shot, pero este no era normal su tamaño era enorme de color negro con rayos rojos.

Una vez la enorme masa de poder fue lanzada arraso con todo a su paso incluido las serpiente estas perecieron sin oportunidad de huir del colosal ataque q las desintegro sin dejar rastro, el dragón shot avanzaba sin detenerse arrasando con todo. Al impactar con una montaña a lo lejos causando una enorme explosión q iso templar todo el lugar mientras un fuerte viento se producía, una vez el viento se calmó y el humo se disipara no habia rastro alguno del lugar de la explocion solo se podía ver un enorme cráter como si un meteoro hubiera impactado en esa zona.

Compañero te felicito lograste alcanzar el balance breaker, dijo el dragón, aunq ese poder q usaste superaba en gran margen el de un dragon shot.

Así q este es el balance breaker-Bosted Gear Scale Mail, fue lo único q pudo decir el peli negro.

Su visión se oscureció la armadura desapareció en partículas de luz color rojo mientras caía, pero antes de caer al suelo alguien lo abrazo por la espalda era Ophis su mamá quien lo acosto gentilmente dejando descansar su cabeza en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Lo has hecho bn mi Issei, no solo alcanzaste el balance breaker también despertaste tu poder heredado, fue mucho más de lo q esperaba, dijo Ophis sin dejar de acariciar su cabello afectuosamente.

En ese momento un portal se creó en el cielo de este sale un enorme dragón rojo este mira al inconsciente Issei y a Ophis.

Veo q el chico se divirtió a lo grande, sentí un enorme poder pensé q eras tú Uroborus así q vine a ver, cuanto destrozo dijo Red.

No fui yo Red, lo q sentiste fue el poder de Issei. No solo alcanzo el balance breaker también despertó su poder heredado, pero parece q fue mucha carga para él y se desmayó, responde Ophis.

Hmm ya veo el chico tiene talento después de todo, dijo Red.

En la mano izquierda del peli negro aparece la gema, por eso me pareció extraño el poder q uso para derrotar a las serpientes q Ophis creo, estaba fuera de todo limite solo se compara con la colisión de longino, dijo el dragon.

Así es, la razón por la q no podía usar su poder antes era porq estaba restringido por el collar q le di, tenía un hechizo para suprimir su poder él era muy pequeño aun para poder usarlo, dijo Ophis.

Por lo visto en este tiempo su poder de dios dragón creció considerablemente, dijo Red.

Ya veo, además q si llegaba a despertado en el mundo humano hubiese alarmado a todas las facciones, dijo Ddraig.

Así es, el collar además de ocultar su precensia era para mantener sellado el poder q heredo, responde Ophis.

Bueno ya han terminado todo lo q tenían q hacer, será mejor regresar no crees Ophis, pregunta Red.

Así es ya todo está terminado de momento, ahora hay q dejar descansar a Issei cuando despierte hay q hablar con él, responde Ophis.

BRECHA DIMENCIONAL - HORAS MAS TARDE

El peli negro despertaba un poco adolorido, pero por una extraña razón se sentía cómodo, tenía la sensación de estar recostado sobre algo muy suave.

Aaahhh! Mi cabeza esas serpientes me dejaron hecho polvo, dijo Issei.

Al fin despiertas dormiste mucho tiempo, dijo Ophis.

Mamá! Levantándose sentándose a su lado no me digas q estuviste dándome una almohada de piernas mientras dormía, pregunto Issei.

Si, te fue incómodo para dormir, pregunto Ophis.

No para nada, incomodo abra sido para ti estar sentada de esa forma mientras dormía, responde Issei.

En realidad no, dijo Ophis.

Gracias por dejarme descansar, mirando su entorno sabia bn donde estaba. Se encontraba sobre su padre. Regresamos a la brecha dimensional, no recuerdo bn q paso después de activar el balance y usar un dragón shot perdí el conocimiento, dice Issei.

Así es, no solo lograste el balance también despertaste tu poder de dios dragón debido a la carga del poder te desmayaste, responde Ophis.

Veo con eso fue lo q paso, cuando active en balance sentí un gran flujo de poder q no había sentido antes así q trate de usarlo disparando un dragón shot, dijo Issei.

Compañero si hubieras visto como dejaste aquel lugar después de disparar el dragón shot te daría un infarto, dijo Ddraig.

Porq lo dices, pregunto el peli negro curioso.

Con ese ataque destruiste lo q quedaba de la ciudad, lo q quedo fue un enorme crater, respondió Red como si no fuera nada.

Así es, no usaste solo mi poder, lograstes combinarlo con el tuyo de dios dragón así q la capacidad destructiva de este era extremadamente alta lo suficiente para destruir una ciudad incluso un país entero, dijo Ddraig.

Issei estaba sorprendido por lo acaba de oír, no podía creer lo q escuchaba.

Por esa razón debes entrenar tu poder, si no logras controlarlo serás un peligro para todos incluso para ti mismo, dijo Red.

Entiendo, responde Issei.

Red es momento de hablar con Issei sobre lo q será su vida de ahora en adelante y sus responsabilidades dijo Ophis.

Sí, creo q ya es tiempo q lo sepa, responde Red.

Issei escucha con atención lo q te vamos a decir, dijo Ophis.

Como ya sabes Ophis y yo somos conocidos como los seres más fuertes del universo por tal razón las demás especies nos temen, dijo Red.

Como tu renaciste con un nuevo cuerpo hecho de la carne y sangre de Red con parte de nuestros poderes los culés con todo este tiempo crecieron dentro de ti y ya haz despertado lo cual te hace el tercer dios dragón, dijo Ophis.

Aunq se podría decir q eres un dios creador de forma artificial, pero aun así eres un dios dragón además eres el portador de Ddraig lo cual te da más poder, dijo Red.

Pero no podemos dejar q las facciones se den cuenta de ello porq sería un gran problema, por esto debes ser precavido a la hora de usar tus poderes. Puedes usar tu poder mágico y el de Ddraig, pero no tu poder heredado este solo úsalo si es absolutamente necesario, dijo Ophis.

Por parte de Ophis tiene el poder del vacío q es capaz de desintegrar todo lo q toca sin dejar rastro puedes usarlo en forma de rayos o esferas, de mi parte tienes la capacidad de crear perles a dimensiones alternas de igual forma crear círculos de transporte mucho más eficaces q el de los demonios ángeles y caídos y cualquier otra raza, la ventaja de este es q no pueden ser restringidos o bloqueados. Además de poseer mi poder el cual es altamente destructivo, dijo Red.

Como dragones no estamos afiliados a ninguna de las facciones no intervenimos en los problemas de estas y no servimos a nadie más q a nosotros mismos. Ahora hay algo q te vamos entregar es un arma muy poderosa q es capaz de matar a los mismos dioses, esta arma solo puede ser usada por ti nadie más, por ello debes darle un buen uso, dijo Ophis.

Un portal se crea frente de Issei este pude ver una espada dentro el, levantándose acercándose al portal introduce su brazo agarra la espada y la saca, era una espada de mango negro con piscas doradas la hoja era de color carmesí con unas inscripciones en un extraño lenguaje mientras el filo era negro, en esta se podia sentir un enorme poder, el peli negro miraba fijamente la espada. (Para los q veen el anime seirei tsukai no blade dance la espada es parecida a la espada vaporal q aparece en el capitulo uno y ocho de la serie. Anime recomendado lol)

Issei pasa algo, pregunta Ophis.

No nada, solo pensaba en un nombre para la espada, responde el peli negro.

Ya tienes alguno, pregunto Ddraig curioso.

Si Tengo uno y pienso q le quedara bn, la llamare Crimson Queen (Reina carmesí), responde Issei.

Hmm buen nombre nada mal, dijo Red.

Por cierto papá cuando forjaron esta espada y q son estas inscripciones en la hoja es un lenguaje extraño, pregunta Issei.

Esa espada no es una ordinaria es superior a las espadas sacras incluso al verdadero longio, pero la mayor parte de su poder esta selladon por las inscripciones en la hoja. Esas inscripciones están en lenguaje dragon, el cual es descocido solo unos pocos dragones la conoces ni siquiera los dragones celestiales saben de esta lengua, responde Red.

Esa espada la forjamos mientras tú estabas entrenado en el mundo humano, dijo Ophis.

Veo, cual es significado de las inscripcion en la hoja, no me lo dirán cierto, dijo Issei con una sonrisa ironica.

El significado es tu nombre de dios dragón, el cual te diremos en su momento, responde Red.

El pili negro se sorprendió por la respuesta de su padre pero decidió no preguntar más.

Una cosa más, al momento de decir esto una manzana roja parece delante de Issei. Quiero q comas solo un cuatro de esta fruta, dijo Red.

Una manzana, dijo Issei desconcertado.

No es solo una manzana, es un fruto del árbol del conocimiento del bien y el mal, una de las creaciones del dios de la biblia; al comerla tendrás un conocimiento mayor al de muchos seres, dijo Red.

El peli negro toma en sus manos la fruta mirándola detenidamente con escepticismo.

Pero q pasa cuando coma una parte de esta manzana, pregunta Issei.

El riesgo de comer este fruto es q quien la ingiera puede ser consumido por el conocimiento del mal, responde Red.

Red sabes el riesgo q es consumir esta fruta y piensas dársela a Issei, dijo Ophis en tono amenazante.

Soy consciente del riego pero estoy seguro q el no será consumido por la oscuridad, responde Red.

Si papá cree q puedo hacerlo no Tengo porq temer, dijo Issei.

Con la espada q sostenia con su otra mano corto la manzana en cuatro partes.

Se q no eres un instrumento de cocina pero no había de otra, dijo Issei mirando su espada.

Sin más el peli negro come una parte de la fruta sin presentar reacción alguna, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

Valla es la fruta más exquisita q e comido, dijo Issei.

Issei te encuentras bien. No sientes nada extraño en ti, pregunto Ophis con duda.

No nada en absoluto, respode el peli negro.

En un instante Issei cae de rodillas soltando la espada agarrándose la cabeza.

Aaahhh! mi cabeza parece q fuera a explotar, dijo Issei aturdido por el dolor.

Issei! Dijo Ophis preocupada por la expresión de este acercándose a el sujetándolo por los hombros.

Compañero resiste el dolor pasara en un momento, estas recibiendo los conocimientos q te otorga el comer la fruta, dijo Ddraig.

PERO DUELE CON UN DEMONIO! Grito el peli negro.

Después de unos segundos el peli negro se tranquiliza y se sienta mientras respira profundamente.

Compañero te encuentras bn, pregunta Ddraig.

Si estoy bn solo q aun me duele un poco la cabeza, siento como si me fuera a explotar, responde Issei.

Bueno Issei descasaras por un tiempo para luego seguir con el entrenamiento hasta controlar tu poder, dijo Ophis.

De acuerdo mamá, debo aprender a controlar mi poder si llegara a usarlo sin dominarlo podría perder el control y causar un desequilibrio del mudo sobrenatural o en el peor de los casos su destrucción... espera un momento como es q se eso, dijo Issei sorprendido

Eso es por comer la fruta ahora tienes un conocimiento mayor al de muchos seres, responde Red.

Cierto la fruta, gracias a eso ahora soy una enciclopedia andante, dijo el peli negro irónico.

Compañero no lo veas de esa manera, el conocimiento q posees ahora te será de mucha ayuda, dijo Ddraig.

Tienes razón, pero ahora es otra cosa q tengo q aprender a controlar, seria extraño q alguien tan joven tenga tal nivel de conocimiento, responde Issei.

Es cierto, por ahora céntrate en controlar tu poder, además q debes practicar con la espada, dijo Ddraig.

Papá q cualidades tiene esta espada, pregunta Issei.

Adema de su alta dureza y capacidad de corte nítido, posee dos características, lanza un rayo desintegrador igual al de Ophis y una onda de poder destructivo por parte de mi poder, en resumen esa espada tiene parte del poder de ophis y mío, responde Red.

Entiendo, esto explica el alcance del poder q posee esta espada, dijo Issei.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES.

Issei ahora tiene diecisiete años, es alto con un cuerpo bn tonificado por todo su entrenamiento vestía una camisa negra con listas blancas, jeans azules y zapatos elegantes color café. Su relación de padres e hijo con lo seres más fuertes del universo había progresado mucho ya eran más como una familia incluso Ophis era un poco más expresiva y sobreprotectora con él.

En este tiempo el peli negro estuvo entrenado para controlar su poder y el de la espada. Ophis y Red le enseñaron su sobre el lenguaje dragón ahora sabe el significado de las inscripciones en la hoja de la espada su nombre de dios dragón. De igual forma mejoro en el uso del poder de Ddraig al punto q activa el balance a voluntad sin restricción alguna, el despertar su poder de dios dragón ayudo a mejorar sus ataques mágicos aumentado el poder de estos ahora el peli negro se encontraba hablando con sus padres.

Issei ya completaste tu entrenamiento, controlas a la perfección tu poder al igual q el de tu espada, también aprendiste el lenguaje dragón. No hay más q enseñarte además sabes dragonisar tu cuerpo así q aquí tienes tu collar, dijo Ophis.

El peli negro tomo su collar y se lo puso, pero este ya no tenía el hechizo de sellar sus poderes solo el ocultarlo para q no puedan percibirlo.

Si pero no es q me guste mucho esa forma, me siento extraño cuando me transformo en un dragón, responde Issei.

No es de extrañar ya q originalmente fuiste humano, dijo Red.

Por otra parte Red y yo hemos decidido q si quieres puedes regresar al mundo humano y vivir como tal puedes hacerlo, no tienes q estar todo el tiempo aquí en la brecha dimensional, dijo Ophis.

Igual siendo dragones hacemos lo q nos da la real gana, dice Red.

Bueno es cierto q me gustaría volver, pero igual no tengo un lugar al cual regresar. El tiempo q viví allí siempre estuve vagando por la calle, responde Issei.

Bueno eso yo lo puedo arreglar, dijo Red.

Q quieres decir papá, pregunto Issei.

Ps como sabes soy el dragón del apocalipsis, pero también soy el dios dragón q representa los sueños puedo hacer realidad todo lo q desee, responde Red.

No me digas q tú vas, dijo el peli negro.

Así es, me encargare de tu estadía en el mundo humano dándote una casa, dijo Red.

Dicho esto el cuerpo del gran Rojo fue rodeado por un aura carmesí, la brecha dimensional estaba en absoluto silencio a la espera, esto tardo alrededor de unos quince minutos.

Bueno e terminado de hacer la casa, ya todo está listo para q regreses, dijo Red.

Eso fue rápido, pero donde la construiste y como es, pregunta Issei.

Bueno la construí en Japón exactamente en khoun tu ciudad natal, como es eso lo veras cuando llegues y creo q te vas a estar un tanto sorprendido, además si la hubiera construido en cualquier otro lugar no te seria problema puedes entender y hablar cualquier idioma además necesitaras esto para entrar una tarjeta apareció frente a Issei, dijo Red en tono de burla.

Toma la tarjeta y la guarda en su bolcillo. Si necesitare esto creo imaginarme q quería divertirte un rato y en vez de hacer una casa abras construido un edificio, dijo Issei.

Valla chico listo la fruta iso bien su trabajo, ya vas conociéndome. Pero es bueno tener un poco de espacio extra puede q tus padres te visiten inesperadamente, además q quiero ir a esas carreras de motocicletas q hacen los humanos y puede q termine quedándome una temporada, dijo Red.

Bueno a decir verdad me gustaría q se quedaran a vivir con migo, pero se bn q no es posible, dice Issei.

Mejor vamos a ver el lugar donde te vas a quedar, dijo Ophis.

Bien será mejor q bajen de mi espalda necesito cambiar mi forma no puedo ir con mi cuerpo de dragón al mundo humano, dijo Red.

Ophis e Issei bajan de la espalda de Red su cuerpo brilla mientras reduce su tamaño y cambia su apariencia a la de un humano, su apariencia era la misma solo q ahora su piel no era tan blanca, alto de cabello rojo, ojos dorados buen ficico vestia un sueter blanco con una chaqueta roja manga larga, jeans negro con botas de igual color.

Issei mira a su padre en su apariencia humana.

Hmm papá se q eres aficionado al motociclismo pero no creo q sea apropiado q vistas de esa manera si vamos a la casa q creaste y más por la forma en q la diseñaste vestido de esa forma las personas no creer q somos los dueños y creo q tu también mamá debes vestir como una mujer mayor dijo Issei.

No pienso vestir como pinguino, dijo Red enojado. (pinguino me refiero a smokin lol )

Es solo mientras entramos a la casa, no es necesario q vistas de esa forma todo el tiempo, dijo Issei.

Ophis sin protestar cambio su usual vestido gótico negro por uno mas elegante del mismo color, el vestido tenía un escote no tan exagerado q dejaba ver parte de sus pechos el lago de este era hasta sus rodillas aún tenía el cabello suelto q daba hasta sus caderas tacones negros el lazo en su cabeza no estaba incluso tenía un collar igual al de le obsequio a Issei.

Tanto Issei como Red se sorprendieron por el cambio de Ophis.

Te ves muy hermosa mamá, dijo Issei.

Gracias por el algo, dijo Ophis mientras sonreía un poco.

A veces me desconciertas Ouroboros, dijo Red.

Vamos papá entre mas rápido lo hagas terminaremos pronto y podrás cambiarte, dijo Issei.

Red a regañadientes acepto y cambio su atuendo por un smokin (igual al de lord gremory en el anime solo q Red no tenia corbata lol )

Vees q no es tan complicado, además te queda muy bn, dijo Issei sonriendo.

No molestes y vamos rápido para quitarme este traje lo más pronto posible, dijo Red enojado.

Red creo un portal el cual todos cruzaron apareciendo en un parque, de allí todos se dirigieron a la q seria la residencia Hyoudou mientras caminaban atraían la atención de todas las personas.

Q molesto porq nos miran tanto, dijo Red enojado.

Hahaha los hombres miran a mamá lo cual no es de extrañar porq es muy hermosa, las mujeres te miran a ti por la misma razón, responde Issei riéndose.

Al llegar a la residencia Hyoudou la cual era un edificio de cuatro plantas (pisos) en el exterior Issei no podía creer lo q veía.

Papá no crees q exageraste un poco, además q paso con las casa vecinas porq por el tamaño fue necesario una área bastante grande, pregunto el peli negro.

Las casas vecinas ps le ayude un poco a los dueños con su sueños así q se mudaron a otros lugares, no te preocupes, repode Red.

Con una casa de este tamaño si es q puede llamarse casa es más un edificio los gastos serán bastante altos, además de los papeles de propiedad para evitar problemas judiciales de igual forma yo también necesitare documentos incluso ustedes, dijo el peli negro.

Todo eso está hecho dentro de la casa están todos los papeles de igual forma cuentas con una cuenta bancaria con una buena suma de dinero, dijo Red en tono de burla.

Algo me dice q mejor no pregunte cuánto dinero hay en esa cuenta, dijo Issei irónico.

Si mejor no preguntes, incluso ya estas inscrito en un instituto dentro de la casa están también los papeles q debes llevar para q comiences asistir, dijo Red.

Me pregunto si hay algo q no puedas hacer, dijo peli negro.

Soy un dios dragón, no hay nada q no pueda hacer, responde Red en tono de burla.

Bueno aquí un capítulo más espero sea de su agrado, léanlo y comenten q les parece. Se q cometí unos q otros errores ortográficos trate de corregirlos en su mayoría pero puede q se me escapara uno q otro lol


	5. NUEVA VIDA NUEVOS PROBLEMAS

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi amigo archangel y mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya q su creador es el señor Ichiei n.n

[ ]= combersacion mental

( )= pensamiento

Red= Gran rojo - se q ya han de saberlo pero igual lo explico por precaucion lol

Morena= Reynare (Yumma Amano)

NUEVA VIDA NUEVOS PROBLEMAS.

Al terminar el recorrido de la q sera la residencia Hyoudou ya era de noche, Issei estaba sorprendido la casa en el exterior contaba con cuatro pisos pero en realidad eran seis, el piso inferior q sería el primero había una amplia piscina de unos cien metros cuenta con cuartos para cambio, baños y un sauna. Sobre este el segundo piso un completo gimnasio y zona de entrenamiento (es decir ring, arena en resumen una zona para simular combate). el tercer piso q es el primero desde el exterior se dividía en tres secciones, una sala de estar bastante amplia con un televisor plasma grande varios sofás, un amplio comedor como para veinte personas y una enorme cocina. El cuarto y quinto piso eran habitaciones bastante grandes todas con baños en total eran cuarenta veinte en cada piso, todas estaba amobladas con camas, closet y escritorios. pero en cada piso había una habitación más amplia q las otras las camas de estas era de tamaño King el closet era tres veces más grande, además tienen televisor plasma de 42 pulgadas con DVD, sofás, incluso los baños eran más grandes estos contaba con una gran bañera en la q fácilmente caben ocho personas, pero la del cueto piso además tenía un play statyon4 con muchos jugos y un moderno computador de escritorio completo, el sexto piso era por así decirlo un cine hay una enorme pantalla en la pared y barios sofás.

Papá en verdad no crees q exageraste un poco, dijo Issei.

Red cambio su ropa por la q tenía anteriormente, por su parte Ophis seguía con el mismo vestido.

No para nada, como te dije es bueno tener un poco de espacio extra, no sabes cuándo puedas recibir visitas, respondió este en tono de burla.

Incluso cuando ustedes vengas sigue habiendo demasiado espacio papá, esto es un edificio no una casa, dijo Issei.

Bueno igual ya no se puede hacer nada, dijo Red.

Q más da, igual Tengo hambre tendremos q ordenar comida de algún restaurante el problema es el dinero, dice Issei.

Eso no es problema en el q será tu cuarto hay una billetera con dinero en efectivo y tus documentos y una tarjeta para q retires dinero del banco cuando lo necesites, responde Red.

Alguna otra cosa más q hallas hecho y no he visto aun, pregunta Issei con sarcasmo.

[Hahaha, no hay duda con tigo no voy aburrirme, dijo Ddraig]

[Veo q te lo estás pasando en grande, dijo Issei]

[No diré q no, pero el q más se divirtió fue rojo creando esta casa, responde el dragón]

[Casa esto es más un edificio q una casa, dijo Issei]

[Puede q sea cierto pero no es q sea malo, tienes todo lo necesario y más para vivir en el mundo humano, dijo el dragón.]

[Lo sé, pero sigo pensando q papá exagero bastante, pero se q no hay forma de convencerlo de eso, dijo el peli negro derrotado]

[Ya lo conoces además como dragones somos algo extravagantes, dice Ddraig]

[Menos mal fui originalmente humano, dijo Issei]

Issei, Issei lo llamo su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos, puedes pedir algo de comida rápido ya hace mucho q probé la comida del mundo humano, dijo Ophis.

Ah si perdón mamá, deja busco una guía para llamar y ordenar algo q comer, responde Issei.

Eh es q acaso no sabes el número, pregunta Red en tono de burla.

Oh vamos papá lo q comí fue la fruta del conocimiento no un directorio telefónico, responde Issei.

[Hahaha estallo en risa el dragón, como me encantan estos momentos de comedia, dijo Ddraig]

Después de terminar comer lo q ordenaron, Issei se fue a dormir al q será su nuevo cuarto. No sin antes de la típica discusión entre sus padres. La razón solo dos cuartos eran del agrado de Ophis uno era de Issei y el otro ya había sido ocupado por Red, el peli negro para acabar la discusión logro convencer a su mamá de dormir en su cuarto.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Issei se alistaba para su primer día en la academia, mientras caminaba por la calle a esta atraía muchas miradas, él no le dio importancia simplemente siguió su camino pidiendo orientación a una q otra persona. una vez llego a la academia se armó el chisme, las chicas comentaban entre ellas .

Un nuevo estudiante es muy lindo

Sera algún actor de cine

Sera un príncipe

En q clase estará

[Compañero acabas de llegar y empiezas armar revuelos, dijo Ddraig]

[No es como si yo quisiera hacerlo, responde el peli negro]

Caminado por los pasillos de la academia con un papel en la mano con el número de su clase, un poco desorientado pide ayuda a un rubio q camina por el mismo pasillo el peli negro noto q no era humano pero no le dio importancia.

Disculpa acercándose al chico puedes ayudarme a encontrar esta clase, dijo Issei mostrándole el papel.

Si no hay problema está en el mismo pasillo q se encuentra mi clase, responde el rubio.

Te lo agradezco, dijo Issei.

Mientras el dúo caminaba por el pasillo las chicas no dejaba de comentar entre ellas el rubio solo sonría.

Es yuuto-sepain es tan lindo quien es el otro chico también es lindo.

Es un nuevo estudiante, dicen q acaba de mudarse a la ciudad es muy lindo ahora hay dos príncipes.

Por cierto eres nuevo, pregunta el rubio.

Si acabo de mudarme a la ciudad, es mi primer día en la academia, responde el peli negro.

Entiendo, pero ya eres bastante conocido en la academia, todos hablan del nuevo estudiante, dijo el rubio mientras sonreía.

Me doy cuenta, pero por lo visto eres muy popular entre las chicas no dejan de mirarte, dijo Issei.

El rubio solo reía irónicamente ante el comentario, llegamos esta es tu clase, dijo el rubio señalando a una puerta.

Te lo agradezco, dijo Issei tocando la puerta.

Mientras el rubio siguió su camino despidiéndose con la mano.

Clase hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Puedes pasar, dijo el profesor.

Siguiendo la orden del profesor el peli negro abrió la puerta entrando al salón de clase ganándose la atención de todos en especial las niñas, camino hasta el profesor mirando a todos los estudiantes y una vez más los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

Ese es el chico nuevo es muy lindo.

Parce extranjero.

Estará comprometido, tendrá novia.

Silencio, Por favor presentarte, dijo el sensei.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, dijo en voz alta mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, me eh mudado recientemente a khoun con mis padres aunque ellos pronto volverán a viajar al exterior, es un placer conocerles espero podamos ser amigos, dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa q hiso sonrojar a las chicas mientras los hombres lo miraban con celos acababa de llegar y atrajo la mirada de todas las mujeres de la clase.

Una de las estudiantes levanta la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar.

Quieres preguntarle algo Murayama, pregunta el profesor y la chica asiente en respuesta.

Bueno si Hyoudou no tiene problema en responder, dijo el sensei mirando a este.

Responderé lo q me sea posible responder, dijo el pelinegro.

Un placer conocerte mi nombre es murayama y mi preguntaba si eras extranjero, dice la castaña.

Si y no responde el peli negro sonriendo desconcertando a todos. Me explico, originalmente nací aquí en khoun pero los últimos once años viví en el exterior, dijo Issei.

La chica asiente a la respuesta.

Alguien más q quiera preguntar, dijo el peli negro.

Una vez más otra chica es quien levanta la mano.

Te escucho, dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, asiendo q la chica se sonroje.

Mi nombre es Sayura y quería preguntar respecto a tu cabello si te lo tiñes, pregunta la peli rosa.

No el color de mi cabello es natural. El negro por parte de mi madre y el rojo de mi padre, responde el peli negro sonriendo.

Alguna otra pregunta, dijo Issei una vez más.

Esta vez es un chico quien se levanta.

Soy Matsuda y quería preguntar q hace un maldito bishonen en esta academia.

Ante el cometario Issei laza una ceja desconcertado.

Matsuda silencio y siéntate. Se acabaron las preguntas, dijo el profesor serio. Mira al peli negro una vez más Hyoudou junto a la ventana hay un puesto vacío q puedes usar (típico del anime el protagonista siempre se sienta junto a una ventana lol)

Issei asiente con la cabeza en respuesta y camina al puesto q le asignaron.

La clase transcurrió normalmente hasta sonar la campana de la hora del almuerzo, el peli negro no tuvo tiempo siquiera de levantarse de su asiento debido a q fue rodeado por todas las chicas de su clase q lo bombardearon a preguntas.

En q país vivías antes de regresar a Japón.

Q edad tienes.

Estas comprometido, tienes novia.

Te gustaría almorzar con nosotras.

El castaño solo pudo sonreír ante la situación delante de él.

Bien responderé a sus preguntas, primero viví en estados unido luego en Europa segundo Tengo diecisiete años tercero no estoy comprometido ni tengo novia cuarto almorzare con ustedes si aceptan mostrarme la academia después.

ACEPTO! Dijeron todas las chicas a la vez.

Mientras almorzaban las chicas seguían bombardeando al peli negro con preguntas, una vez terminaros iniciaron el recorrieron en toda la academia mostrándole el lugar al peli negro, el recorrido termino en la parte trasera de la academia donde estaba un edificio antiguo y en la ventana estaba cierta pelirroja observando. Lo q llamo la atención del peli negro eran las auras q se sentían dentro de este.

Q es este edificio parece antiguo, es parte de la academia, pregunta Issei.

Si, este edificio es la sede de uno de los clubes de la academia, responde una de las chicas.

Hmm entiendo, dijo Issei.

DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO.

La peli roja miraba fijamente al chico mientras este se alejaba del lugar junto a las chicas.

Ara ara Rias será q te a gustado el nuevo kuwai, aunque es muy lindo, dijo una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro.

No es eso Akeno, pero puedo sentir un gran poder dentro de ese chico algún tipo de sacred gear, responde Rias.

Q chico buchou, pregunto un rubio acercándose también a la ventana.

El q esta caminado junto a las chicas, responde la peli roja.

Ara ara parece q tienes competencia Kiba-kun, dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Ante el comentario el rubio sonríe irónicamente.

Hmm ya veo el nuevo estudiante, recién se mudó a la ciudad y es su primer día en la academia, responde el rubio.

Veo, lo conoces, pregunta la pelirroja.

No exactamente hable con él en la mañana me pidió q le ayudara para encontrar su clase pero no sentí nada extraño en él, responde el rubio.

Nuevo estudiante, sabes cómo se llama y en q clase esta, pregunta la pelirroja.

Si no mal recuerdos creo es de la clase B2 de segundo año y se llama Issei Hyoudou las chicas no paran de hablar de él, responde el rubio.

Veo, lo estaré observando si es usuario de sacred geard sera de mucha ayuda si logro hacer q se una a mi nobleza, además puede ser atacado por algún caído q están matando usuarios de sacred geard, dijo la peli roja.

Koneko te encargaras de observar al chico, dijo la peli roja.

Hai buchou, responde una loli peli platino.

De esta forma el día transcurrió hasta q las clases terminaron el peli negro caminada de regreso a su casa, pero antes de salir del aula una vez más fue abordado por la chicas q lo invitaban a salir para mostrarle la ciudad pero el rechazo la oferta diciendo q no podía, las chicas se desanimaron por la respuesta pero se alegraron cuando este les dijo q quizás en otra ocasión.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa pensaba en las auras q percibió en la academia eran varias unas más fuertes q otras.

[Compañero en ese lugar pude percibir varias auras de demonio, el chico con el q hablaste esta mañana era uno demonio también. de todas ellas dos sobresalían de entre las otras por lo q deben ser demonio de clase alta, aunque también sentí un aura algo peculiar de un hibrido entre demonio y caído, dijo el dragón]

[Si lo sabía, pero estoy seguro q ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi poder gracias al collar q me dio mamá, aunque este solo esconde la precincia de mi poder heredado mas no la tuya Ddraig por eso trata de disminuirla lo más q puedas, dijo Issei.]

[Lo hice, pero aun así creo q los demonios se clase alta pueden percibirla ya se sus sentido son más agudos, responde el dragón]

[Entiendo por lo q deben saber q soy un usuario de sacred geard pero no de q tipo, dijo el peli negro]

[Lo más probable, cuando estabas por aquel edificio pude sentir q te observaban. Así q no te extrañes q de ahora en adelante seas observado, incluso han empezado a vigilarte alguien te esta siguiendo. Pero ellos no es q representes un peligro para ti los superas en poder por un gran margen, dijo el dragón.]

[Si no me molestan no los molestos, dijo Issei]

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

El peli negro llego a su casa no vio nada fuera de lo normal, execto al entrar a su cuarto su madre estaba sentada en unos de los sofás mientras jugaba un videojuego.

Mamá, dijo Issei sorprendido no esperaba q uno de los seres más fuertes del mundo le gustaran los videojuegos, aunque pensándolo bn no era muy extraño su padre era un friky de las motos.

Oh hola Issei ya regresaste, todo bien en tu primer día en el mundo humano, pregunta Ophis.

Si todo bn solo q note q a esa academia asisten varios demonios y al parecer creo q uno pudo notar q soy usuario de sacred geard, responde Issei.

Veo, nada extraño ya q el collar solo oculta tu poder de dios dragón mas no el de Ddraig, responde Ophis.

Mamá desde cuando te gustas los videojuegos, pregunta Issei curioso.

Desde q los empecé a jugar, responde Ophis.

Nunca antes jugaste uno, pregunta el peli negro.

No es mi primera vez jugándolos, responde Ophis. Red me dijo q esto lo usan los humanos para distraerse, así q quise ver q tan bueno es.

Hmm veo y papá a donde fue no está en la casa, pregunta Ophis.

El salió después de ver en la televisión sobre un concurso de motocicletas, responde Ophis.

(Ahora entiendo papá le dijo sobre el videojuego para distraer a mamá y poder ir a ese concurso de motocicletas)

[Hahaha incluso Red y Ophis empiezan actuar como una pareja casada, dijo Ddraig]

[No es gracioso Ddraig si las facciones se dan cuenta de papá se armara un gran problema, dijo Issei ]

[No te preocupes Red no creo sea tan descuidado como para dejarse descubrir, responde Ddraig]

[Espero tengas razón, dijo Issei]

Esta se convirtió en una rutina, Issei con sus asuntos estudiantiles, Ophis con sus videojuegos y Red realizando sus trucos locos en moto

DOS MESES DESPUES

Al terminando como de costumbres las clases en la academia el peli negro caminada de regreso a su casa mientras conversaba con Ddraig.

[Hahaha compañero ahora q vas hacer antes tenías problemas solo con las chicas de tu curso pero ahora son también de otras clases, dijo el dragón en tono de burla]

[No se Ddraig y tampoco entiendo porq cada vez más niñas se me acerca, dijo el peli negro]

[Bueno eso es porq eres un dragón y las mujeres se sienten atraídas por tu poder, todos los anteriores usuarios siempre estuvieron rodeados de mujeres, además tu cuerpo actual está hecho de la carne y sangre del gran rojo por lo el efecto de atracción es mayor, responde el dragón]

[Valla problema, dijo el peli negro irónico]

Por su charla con Ddraig iba algo distraído por lo q no pudo evitar chocar con una hermosa chica de piel blanca, cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas, ojos violetas, grandes pechos, buenas caderas y unas piernas bien torneadas, posiblemente de su misma edad o un año menor, vestía un uniforme de otra escuela, regresando a la realidad al chocar, el peli negro rápidamente se disculpó con la joven y la ayudo a recoger los libros q se le cayeron pero noto algo la chica no era humana.

Disculpa iba algo distraído así q no pude evitar chocar con tigo lo lamento, dijo el peli negro mientras recogía los libros del suelo.

No hay problemas también iba algo distraída, respondió la chica mientras sonreía.

Al terminar de recoger todo lo q se le cayó a la joven y entregárselo, el peli negro se disponía a seguir su camino pero la chica le hablo entes q este pudiera marcharse.

Disculpa eres nueva en la ciudad, pregunto la joven.

Si me mude hace dos meces, responde el peli negro.

Hmm entiendo, se q puede ser repentino pero te gustaría salir podría mostrarte la ciudad, dijo la chica sonrojada.

[Compañero esta chica es un ángel caído, lo más seguro es q haya sido enviada por alguno de los líderes de esa facción para vigilarte o matarte, dijo el dragón]

[Es probable, así q le seguiré el juego sacare provecho de esta situación averiguando si quien mando a esta chica es la misma q mando a ese caído a matarme hace once años, dijo el peli negro]

[Piensas matarlo cuando sepas quien es, pregunto el dragón]

[Así es pienso devolverle el favor, si me mando a matar a mi siendo un niño es más q seguro q también manda a matar a cualquier otro usuario de sacred geard, responde el pelinegro]

[Pobre caído empiezo a sentir lastima por él, dijo el dragón irónico]

[De q lado estas con ellos o con migo, pregunta el chico]

Sucede algo, pregunta la chica confundida.

No exactamente solo q aun ni siquiera se tu nombre, responde el peli negro.

Es verdad aun no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Amano Yuuma, se precento la chica.

Así está mejor, dijo el peli nego sonriendo yo soy Issei Hyoudou y me parece bien aún no conozco del todo la ciudad.

Entonces es una cita dijo emocionada la chica, nos vemos en el parque q esta cerca de la academia q asistes este sábado a las diez si te parece bien, este es mi teléfono entregándole un papel con un número escrito.

Me parece bien, responde Issei sonriendo mientras toma el papel.

Después de esto la chica se despidió y siguió su camino de igual forma el peli negro siguió el suyo.

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

El peli negro llega a su casa y encuentra a su mamá sentada en la sala de estar, algo q le sorprendió ya q siempre estaba en su cuarto jugando videojuegos.

Mamá sucede algo, pregunta Issei curioso.

Ophis niega con la cabeza, es lo q estábamos esperándote para decirte q Red y yo regresaremos a la brecha dimensional por un tiempo, para evitar q las facciones se den cuenta de nuestra presencia ya q cierto personaje ha estado haciendo mucho alboroto en carreras de motocicletas.

Grr justo ahora q esta por empezar la competencia de motocross es q quieres volver a la brecha dimensional, dijo Red enojado.

Culpa tuya si no se te diera por ganar en cuanto competencia de moto participas esto no sería necesario, responde Ophis.

No es mi culpa q esos humanos sean unos fracasados, dijo Red.

Hmm veo así q regresaran a la brecha dimensional, dijo Issei triste.

Issei pasa algo, le pregunto Ophis.

El peli negro asiente en respuesta y le cuenta a sus padres sobre su encuentro con el ángel caído de regreso a su casa y su plan para averiguar quién fuel el q dio la orden de matarlo hace once años.

Así q no solo los demonios te están vigilando ahora también están los caídos, dijo Red.

Si tienes pensado matar al caído q dio orden de matarte no pienso decirte q no lo hagas, solo no dejes q descubran tu poder de dios dragón, dijo Ophis.

Más importante aún, puedes ordenar algo de comer antes de q regresemos a la brecha dimensional, dijo Red.

El peli negro solo reía irónicamente.

Tiempo después llego la comida q ordenaron Red y Ophis volvieron a la brecha dimensional dejando solo al peli negro en la enorme casa.

SABADO DIA DE LA CITA.

El peli negro llegado diez minutos antes al lugar q avían acordado, el parque q se encuentra cerca de la academia khoun, vestía una camisa azul con listas blancas jeans negros y zapatos cafés.

Ya eran alrededor se las 10:20 y Yuuma aún no llegaba el peli negro estaba algo aburrido, cinco minutos más tarde la chica llego.

Isssei-kun te hice esperar, dijo tímidamente una hermosa chica de cabello negro.

Yuuma llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto un vestido violeta de una sola pieza una cartera en su brazo izquierdo y unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color del vestido (vestía casi igual q Akeno en su cita con Issei en el volumen 7 de la novela).

No para nada yo llegue hace poco mintió el peli negro, te vees hermosa yuuma-chan dijo sonriendo.

La chica se sonrojo por el comentario.

Gra...gracias, también te vees bien Issei-kun respondió tímidamente.

Bueno creo es hora de irnos, dijo el peli negro sonriendo ofreciéndole un brazo, tu dirás por dónde empezar.

La chica tímidamente entrelazo su brazo con el del chico y emprendieron su camino a la ciudad.

La cita comenzó y su primer destino fue el centro comercial, mientras caminaban hacia este la pareja atraían muchas miradas.

Una vez en el centro comercial ingresaron en varias tiendas miraron pero no compraron nada pero el peli negro le compro una pulsera rosada, yuuma le dijo q no era necesario pero Issei le responde q era en agradecimiento por enseñarle la ciudad, después de recorrer todas las tiendas llegan a una heladería para comer y tomar un pequeño descansó.

Después de descansar salieron del centro comercial hacia el centro de la ciudad allí fueron a muchos sitios muy reconocidos, después de terminar de recorrer estos ya empezaba a oscurecer y decidieron regresaron al parque.

Gracias por lo de hoy me divertí mucho Yuuma-chan, dijo el peli negro sonriendo.

No fue nada yo también me divertí y gracias por la pulsera, responde la morena sonriendo.

Era lo mínimo q podía hacer ya q te tomaste la molestia de enseñarme la ciudad, dijo el peli negro.

Espero podamos salir una vez más, dijo la morena.

Hmm si me parece bien, responde el peli negro.

Entonces tendremos una segunda cita es una promesa, dijo la morena emocionada.

De acurdó, prometido una segunda cita en esta aremos lo q tú quieras así q ves pensando en ello, dijo Issei sonriendo aquí está mi número entregándole un papel.

De acuerdo te llamare para acordar el día, dijo la morena.

Después denla pequeña charla ambos se despidieron y dejaron el lugar.

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

Al regresar a su casa el peli negro se veía decaído, ahora q sus padres no están, para él la casa ahora era mucho más grande.

Por primera desde q volvió al mundo humano decidió preparar su comida, al terminar de cenar se fue a descansar. El fin de semana acabado e Issei caminada hacia la academia de vuelta a sus clases.

ACADEMIA KHOUN

Mientras el peli negro caminaba a su clase sentía q alguien lo miraba, no se sentía como las miradas de las chicas q suelen observarlo. Sentía q era una mirada de alguien buscando algo en él, y él sabía bien q era lo q esa persona buscaba. Miro en dirección al lugar q sentía era observado sin dejar de caminar y vio a una hermosa chica de largo cabello rojo ojos azules y un muy buen cuerpo, el peli negro no dio mayor importancia y siguió su camino.

Todo marcho normalmente como de costumbre, las chicas lo miraban como ojos apasionados los chicos con odio y celos, a la hora del descansó fue abordado por sus compañeras de clase q lo invitaron a q almorzara con ellas y a la salida las chicas le propusieron salir a recorrer la ciudad, pero el seguía rechazando la oferta.

Mientras caminada a su casa recibió una llamada él sabía bien quien era ya q solo esa persona tiene su número.

Hola Issei-kun como estas pregunto una vos dulce y alegre.

Hola Yuuma-chan bn saliendo de la academia responde Issei y tú.

Bn Issei-kun te llama para ver si estabas libre este sábado, pregunta Yuuma.

Este sábado si estoy libre no Tengo compromiso alguno, responde el peli negro.

Perfecto entonces nos vemos en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior a la misma hora para la cita recuerda q me lo prometiste, dijo Yuuma.

Si me acuerdo muy bn, no hay problema nos vemos el sábado, dijo el peli negro.

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

Así q el sábado eh dijo el peli negro.

Compañero q piensas hacer, pregunto el dragón.

Como te dije Ddraig sacar provecho, responde chico.

Si la caído intenta matarte tu plan se verá afectado, dijo el dragón.

Eso sería un problema además no es q ella q tenga oportunidad alguna, responde Issei.

Es cierto ella no te representa peligro alguno, pero si la matas ya no te seria útil, dijo el dragón.

Así es solo hay q esperar q ella no intente algo estúpido q mande mi plan al cuerno, dijo el peli negro irónico.

Después de terminar la charla con su compañero el peli negro se fue a descansar.

La rutina académica transcurrió con normalidad, la única excepción era q aún estaba siendo vigilado pero por la pelirroja pero no le dio mayor importancia.

SABADO DIA DE LA CITA

Issei ya estaba en el lugar acordado, como la vez anterior llego diez minutos antes, vestía un suéter blanco con una chaqueta de jeans manga larga de botones abierta de color azul oscuro pantalones jeans negros y zapatos de igual color.

Ya eran alrededor de las diez y quince la morena aun no llegaba el peli negro ya estaba algo aburrido, diez minutos más tarde Yuuma llego.

Issei-kun lamento hacerte esperar, dijo la morena algo apenada.

Igual q en la cita anterior llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto una blusa violeta ajustada a su cuerpo q hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos con una chaqueta manga corta de jeans negra sobre esta q le llegaba un poco más arriba de su ombligo, jeans y sandalias con tacón de igual color y en su mano derecha la pulsera q el chico le avía regalado (me la imagine y esta de infarto lol)

El peli negro se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco, pero se recompuso.

Yuuma te vees hermosa, dijo Issei.

Gra...gracias, repondio la morena sonrojaba.

Bueno hoy aremos lo q tú quieras asi q por donde empezamos, dijo el peli negro.

Bueno pensé en caminar por el centro de la ciudad comer algo después ir al cine y caminar por el parque mientras vemos el atardecer, dijo la morena.

Bueno entonces con todo dicho comencemos, dijo el peli negro ofreciéndole un brazo.

Yuuma un poco sonrojada entrelazo su brazo con el de chico.

[Esta chica si q es buena actriz, dijo Ddraig]

Sin más la pareja se alejó del lugar dando inicio a la segunda cita.

Mientras caminaban por el centro de la ciudad atraías las miradas de todos las personas, pero no le dieron mayor importancia, después de caminar unas dos horas llegaron a una heladería para refrescarse y descansar un poco, una hora más tarde fueron al cine del centro comerciar a ver una película (no me acorde de alguna y tampoco Tengo ganas de pensar en ello lol) al salir del cine y regresar al parque eran alrededor de las cuatro y treinta de la tarde y comenzaba a atardecer la pareja estaba sentada en una banca mientras comían un helado y miraban la puesta de sol.

Fue muy relajante el día de hoy, dijo Issei.

Si fue divertido, dijo Yuuma.

Los dos quedaron en silencio un tiempo, la noche ya se encontraba más cerca, la morena fue la primera en hablar.

I...Issei-kum dijo tímidamente

Si q sucede, responde el chico.

T...tu quisieras se mí no...novio, dijo a morena total mente sonrojada.

El peli negro se sorprendió de todo lo q pudo imaginarse nunca espero q ella le pediría algo así.

[Esto si q es una sorpresa, dijo el dragón]

[Ni q lo digas esto si me desconcierta, responde el chico]

[Bueno y q vas hacer, q respuesta le darás, pregunto el dragón]

[Si te soy sincero eso si no me lo esperaba así q decir q tengo una respuesta es una total mentira, responde el peli negro]

[Bueno siendo así acepta y síguele el juego, dijo el dragón]

[Es verdad igual no hay más q pueda hacer, dijo el peli negro]

Issei-kun pasa algo, pregunto la morena.

No, no pasa nada es q me sorprendió un poco lo q acabas de decir, responde el peli negro.

Bu...bueno si no quieres no hay problema, dijo la morena sonrojada.

[Q gran actriz no hay duda, dijo el dragón]

No, no es q no quiera, solo me sorprendió un poco, además a quien no le gustaría ser el novio de una chica tan linda, responde el peli negro.

Entonces e...es un s...si, pregunto la morena totalmente roja.

Así es, es un sí, dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

De verdad, pregunto una vez más la morena.

Si, respondió Issei aun sonriendo.

ISSEI!... grito la morena dándole un gran abrazo presionando su gran pecho con el del chico.

Lo siento, dijo la morena apenada separándose del chico.

Hahaha no hay nada q perdonar, responde el peli negro.

Unas horas después se despidieron y dejaron el lugar.

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

Valla este día fue bastante largo, dijo el peli negro sentándose en unos de los sofás de la sala de estar.

Pero puedo asegurar q no la pasaste del todo mal, dijo el dragón.

Bueno es verdad fue bastante divertido así pude olvidarme un rato del asunto con el demonio q me está vigilando, responde el dragón.

Eso es bueno aunq seas un dios dragón aun eres un adolecente, debes disfrutar de este tipo de cosas, dijo el dragón.

Estos estuvieron hablando un tiempo hasta q el peli negro se retiró a su cuarto.

DOS MESES DESPUES

Yuuma e Issei estuvieron saliendo todos los fines de semana, acercándose cada vez más el uno del otro. Lo cual afectaría los planes se ambos, la pregunta es para bien o para mal.

CON ISSEI

Issei se dirige a su casa mientras hablaba con Ddraig.

[Me siento muy agotado, creí que por ser el hijo de los seres más fuertes no me pasaría esto, pero creo que me equivoque, ya hasta empiezo a extrañar mis entrenamientos le dice Issei a Ddraig mientras caminaba.]

[Hahaha nunca pensé que dirías eso, después de todo siempre dijiste que eso fue como un infierno, además no sufres de cansancio, si no de estrés, pensé que sabrías eso después de todo tú fuiste el que comió la fruta del conocimiento le dice Dddraig al peli negro con un tono de burla.]

[No tienes por qué burlarte, después de todo mi vida normal ha dado un giro inesperado desde que conocí a Yuuma, el hecho de que sea un ángel caído me preocupa por que aún no se sus verdaderas intenciones, dice Issei un poco preocupado.]

[No bajes la guardia o podría intentar asesinarte como el otro de hace once años, aunque puede ser que de verdad se haya enamorado de ti hahaha, le dice Dddraig a Issei mientras empieza a reírse a carcajada.]

[No bromees con eso, yo no podría enamorarme de un ángel caído, pero que pasaría si de verdad intenta asesinarme dice Issei preocupado.]

[Pues solo se quedaría en un intento, ya que con tu nivel actual podrías acabar con ella fácilmente, pero creo que eso sería un desperdicio, después de todo ella sigue siendo una chica muy bella, además no puedes generalizar no creo todos los caídos sean iguales, Dddraig dice esto sarcásticamente.]

[Si tienes razón, ella de verdad que es una belleza, pe…pero no…no es como si me gustara, solo es la verdad es muy hermosa, le dice Issei a Ddraig mientras se sonroja y se pone nervioso.]

[Hahaha pero con esta forma en q acabas de reaccionar no te ayuda mucho, dijo Ddraig]

El peli negro sigue caminando, cuando iba a dar vuelta en una esquina no se percata que una chica viene corriendo, choca contra él y ambos caen al suelo.

Auch como duele, ah lo siento, estas bien? Le pregunta la chica a Issei

Si estoy bien, pero podrías porfavor levantar de encima mio? Le dice Issei a la chica.

Ah lo siento, es que soy nueva en la ciudad y me perdí, así que comencé a correr desesperadamente le dice la chica a Issei mientras se levanta, eto tu si puedes entender mi idioma.

La rubia mientras recogía y acomodaba la ropa a toda prisa q se rego en el suelo al salirse de la pequeña maleta por el choque, el peli negro le ayudo.

(Eso es por la fruta del conocimiento, pensó el peli negro)

[Compañero, siento un gran temor en ella, además creo está mintiendo, asa que no bajes la guardia, podría ser una trampa aunq no siento maldad alguna en ella dice Ddraig.]

[Si, yo también lo sentí, pero no creo que sea una trampa, no siento presencia alguna cerca de aquí, responde Issei.]

Si te entiendo, es q viví un tiempo en el exterior y aprendí algunos idiomas, mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou pero puedes llamarme Issei, y cuál es tu nombre? Pregunta el peli negro a la chica.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asia Argento, encantada de conocerte issei-san le responde la rubia.

Asia es una chica rubia de piel blanca ojos verdes más baja en estatura q el peli negro vestía de monja pero aun así sus pechos en crecimiento resaltaban sobre el traje.

Entonces Asia, no tienes un numero o una dirección de algún conocido, tal vez estén preocupados dice Issei.

U…un numero o dirección dices, no se me perdió mientras vagaba por la ciudad le responde Asia a Issei con nerviosismo en su voz.

Bueno, entonces puedes quedarte en mi casa, claro si tú quieres, es solo hasta que recuerdes la dirección de tus conocidos le propone Issei a Asia.

No, no quisiera ser una molestia, además que tal si tus padres no están de acuerdo con dejar a una extraña quedarse en su casa responde Asia un tanto nerviosa.

Por eso nonte preocupes ellos no se encuentran en casa estan en el exterio le responde Issei.

Sin más los dos siguieron caminando a la casa del peli negro mientras hablaban.

CON YUUMA

En una parte de la ciudad de Khoun.

Porq ahora q puedo terminar con esto de una vez por todas no puedo hacerlo, porq cada vez q estoy con el me siento tan a gusto q no quisiera alejarme, porq cada vez q intento matarlo y cumplir con la orden q me dio Kokadiel-sama mis manos tiemblan solo de pensarlo, porq justo ahora q Tengo la oportunidad de ascender como ángel caído me pasa esto porq. Miro la pulsera q le regalo Issei trato de romperla con sus afiladas uñas pero extrañamente no podía hacerlo su mano temblaban y no tenían la fuerza suficiente para romperla.

La morena no entendía q pasaba se sentía confundida cada vez q intentaba matar al peli negro su ser temblaba solo de pensarlo algo dentro de ella le impedía hacerlo, recordado su acuerdo con Kokadiel.

Flashback

DOS MESES ATRAS

Bien Reynare q te parece si hacemos un trato, dijo Kokadiel.

Q clase de trato Kokadiel-sama, pregunto la morena.

Te propongo q trabajes para mí y así hacenderas más rápido tu rango como ángel caído, responde Kokadiel.

Yo soy subordinada de Azazel-sama, dijo la morena.

Azazel no tiene porq enterarse q estas trabajando para mí, dijo Kokadiel.

De q clase de trabajos se trata, pregunto la morena.

Es fácil lo mismo q hacen mis otros subordinados, matar usuarios de sacred geard antes q sean una amenazas para nosotros, responde Kokadiel.

La morena abre ampliamente sus ojos, ella no había matado a nadie antes además q no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo ángel caído, la sola idea le aterro.

Ma…matar portadores de sacred geard, pregunto la morena.

Así es, me entere q Azazel al parecer encontró al posible portador del boosted geard una de las trece longios si llegara a controlar el poder de esta, sería una verdadera molestia para nosotros los ángeles caídos, además te encargo a ti la misión de vigilarlo, pero dejar a este con vida será muy peligroso por eso hay q matarlo y tú eres la indicada para el trabajo, dijo Kokadiel.

Quiere q yo mate al usuario del boosted geard, si Azazel-sama se entera q desobedeci la orden q me dio me exiliaría, dijo la morena.

Por eso debes preocuparte si haces bn tu trabajo, además como te he dicho si trabajas para mi hacenderas mas rápido q trabajando para azazel, dijo Kokadiel

Bien si de esta forma puedo ascender rápido de rango lo are, responde Reynare, cuando haya acabado con el usuario del boosted geard me pondré en contacto con usted kokadiel-sama.

Me parece bn estaré esperando tu informe Reynare, dijo Kokadiel.

Fin del Flashback

Ya pasaron dos meses y aun no eh completado la misión q me dio kokadiel-sama q voy hacer ahora, decía la morena.

Con Issei

Al llegar a la residencia Hyoudou la rubia estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba q hubiera un edificio en una zona residencial y menos q el peli negro viviera en uno o eso pensó ella.

I…issei-san estas seguro q no habrá problemas con la administración del edificio, pregunto Asia.

Hahaha no te preocupes Asia, no es un edificio es la casa de mis padres. Se q de casa no tiene nada porq da la impresión de ser un edificio, responde el peli negro sonriendo.

E…es la casa de tus padres, eres el hijo de algún empresario importante o algo, pregunta la rubia sorprendida.

Hmm bueno no exactamente pero podría decirse q mis padres tiene uno q otro negocio, responde Issei.

Hmm entiendo, dijo la rubia.

Bueno es mejor entrar para q te acomodes en uno de los cuartos, dijo Issei mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su billetera para abrir la puerta.

Al entrar a la casa Issei e Asia se sentaron en los sofas de la sala de estar para descansar un rato, la rubia estaba sorprendida por lo amplia q era la casa y más por cómo estaba amoblada era muy elegante. Ya q toda su vida sirvió a la iglesia no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de ambiente se sentía algo incomoda.

Bueno Asia q tal si vamos y te muestro cual será tu cuarto, dijo el peli negro.

La rubia algo tímida asintió con la cabeza.

Subieron las escaleras caminaron un poco, el peli negro le dio la habitación q está a dos cuartos del suyo.

La rubia estaba sorprendida por lo amplio q era el cuarto, además de contar con todo lo necesario cama, closet, escritorio incluso pudo notar q tenia baño.

Bueno este será tu cuarto espero te guste, dijo el peli negro sonriendo.

A decir verdad es más de lo q esperaba, como toda mi vida serví a la iglesia no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de lujo.

No te gusta, pregunto Issei intrigado.

No no, no me refería a eso dijo desesperadamente la rubia, es q como servidora de la iglesia estoy acostumbrada a cosas sencillas y esto es como un cambio del cielo a la tierra.

Hmm entiendo, tómatelo con calma y relájate un rato así q ponte cómoda y no pienses en ese tipo de cosas, dijo Issei. Yo voy a darme un baño y luego preparare algo comer te llamare cuando esté lista.

Issei-san podría déjame ayudarlo a preparar la cena, no quiero ser una molestia, dijo la rubia.

De acuerdo, dijo sonriendo. Mientras yo me baño puedes ir acomodando tu ropa en el closet te llamare cuando en unos minutos, dijo Issei.

El peli negro regreso a su habitación, se fue directamente al baño para ducharse mientras se bañaba la gema de su compañero aparece en su mano izquierda.

Bueno y q piensas hacer con la chica, pregunta Ddraig.

La verdad no sé, pero me parece q no es una mala persona no creo q sea enviada de los ángeles caídos o demonios, responde Issei.

Es verdad no percibí maldad alguna en ella, pero si sentí en pequeño rastro de poder como si fuera poseedora de algún tipo de sacred geard, pero lo q si es seguro es q está mintiendo al decir q estaba perdida, dijo Ddraig.

Si tienes razón, también sentí un pulso de energía en ella, si es usuaria de sacred geard entonces no es q este perdida puede q los ángeles caídos la estén siguiendo para matarla y ella está tratando de escapar, dijo Issei serio.

Eso es muy probable si es usuaria de sacred geard puede q los caídos o demonios estén detrás de ella, responde Ddraig.

Si también es entendible porq estaba tan nerviosa y el porq no quería venir con migo en un principio, no quiere involucrar a nadie además q pensaría q diciéndome q es usuaria de algún tipo de artefacto mágico pensaría q iba a decirle q está loca, dijo Issei.

Si tienes razón, la gente común ignora por completo la existencia de las sacred gear y longios (discúlpenme si así no se escribe lol) y por eso los usuarios se ven obligados a vivir guardando ese secreto, pero si la chica en realidad es poseedora de alguno la vas a salvar, pregunta Ddraig.

Así es, no dejare q ella pase por el misma experiencia q yo, responde el peli negro, además q también es una oportunidad para llegar al responsable q ha causado tantas muertes de personas inocentes solo por el temor q en un futuro les representen un amenaza.

Bueno por lo visto pronto será el momento de desplumar algunos cuervos kukuku, dejo Ddraig en tono de burla.

Minutos más tarde después de un baño y arreglarse, el peli negro se va al cuarto de la rubia a llamarla para preparar la cena.

Asia ya terminaste, es hora de preparar la cena, dijo el peli negro tocando la puerta del cuarto de la rubia.

Si ya termine deme un momento Issei-san ya salgo, responde Asia.

Tres minutos después la rubia sale de su cuarto, ya no tenía el traje de monja vestía un traje blanco de una sola pieza también había tomado un baño ya q se podía percibir una fragancia dulce.

Oh! veo q tomates una ducha, debiste decirme porq ninguno de los baños a parte del de mi cuarto y el de mis padres cuentas con los implementos para el aseo personal, bueno en parte también fue error mío no decirte antes, dijo Issei.

No se preocupe por eso Issei-san, el q me permita quedarme en su casa es más de lo q pueda pedir, además yo tenía implementos el aseo personal, responde la rubia sonrojada.

Bueno entonces dejemos ese tema aparte, ahora bamos a bajar para preparar la cena, dijo el peli negro sonriendo.

La pareja bajo a la cocina, veinte minutos después la cena ya estaba servida. Al terminar de comer y lavar los platos fueron a la sala de estar. Issei quería saber más sobre Asia y ver si lo q sospecha es cierto, por lo q pensaba preguntarle sobre su vida para no alertar a la rubia.

Asia puedo preguntarte algo, dijo Issei.

La rubia asiente en respuesta, aunq estaba algo nerviosa por lo q pudiera preguntarle el peli negro.

Anterior mente me avías dicho q servias a la iglesia, pero como aquí en Japón no se da mucho sobre la religión ya sea cristiana o católica por lo q debes ser de Europa, lo q me preguntaba es si fuiste enviada aquí a Japón en algún tipo de misión o algo y como es tu viva sirviendo a la iglesia, pregunto Issei.

La rubia estaba algo incomoda por la pregunta q le iso Issei, no estaba segura si sería buena idea responderle, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía q podía confiar en él. Además q le ha tratado muy bn sin siquiera conocerle por lo q accedió a responder.

Bueno la verdad es q yo he estado al cuidado de la iglesia desde muy pequeña, fui abandonada por mi madre cuando era un bebé en la puerta de una iglesia en Europa, por lo cual nunca conocí a mis padres, me crie bajo sus reglas y enseñas. En algún momento cuando era una niña aun vi un perrito muy lastimado lo tome entre mis brazos ore a Dios pidiendo q se sanara sin darme cuenta una luz de color verde lo cubrió y el perrito comenzó a sanar. Desde ese día la gente de la iglesia dijo q era un milagro. Lo q paso ese día se supo muy rápido y varias personas asistieron a la iglesia q yo estaba buscando ser sanados, el primer día q llego la multitud de gente pude ayudar a varios pero me desmallé después de sentirme muy cansada desde ese día me llamaron Doncella Santa. Yo era muy feliz al ver q podía ayudar a las gente con el don q Dios me dio, si pasaron varios años, hasta q sin saberlo una persona muy lastima y sangro llego a la iglesia pidiendo q por favor lo curara al verlo en ese estado lo ise pero ignoraba q él era un demonio lo cual supe después de haberlo sanado porq las personas de la iglesia me lo dijeron, me exiliaron y llamaron bruja después de curar al demonio, dijo la rubia.

Veo, esa habilidad de sanar a las personas es un don maravilloso Asia, dice Issei.

Gracia issei-san, me gustas ayudar siempre q me sea posible, responde la rubia.

[No hay duda ella es usuaria de una sacred geard la cual tiene la capacidad de sanar, dijo Ddraig.]

[Si ya no Tengo duda de ello, pero lo q no entiendo es porq querer matarla esa sacred geard no es q represente peligro para los caídos la sacred q poseo yo sí pero ella, dijo Issei.]

[Quizás no pretenden matarla pero si usarla para benefició de ellos, dijo Ddraig]

[Matan a los q les representan amenazas y utilizan como herramientas a los q podrían serles útiles, dijo Issei.]

Issei-san pasa algo, pregunto la rubia.

No, no pasa nada es q me enojo un poco la forma en q te trataron en la iglesia, responde en peli negro, pero si te exiliaron de la iglesia como es q terminaste en Japón.

La rubia se tensa por la pregunta y su cuerpo tiembla un poco, el peli negro se da cuenta por lo q trata de calmarla, además q descubrió lo q quería sabes.

Bueno si te incomoda hablar de eso no tienes q hacerlo, dijo Issei.

No, no eso, lo q pasa es q estando en Europa me encontré con unas personas q sabían de mi don de sanar y me dijeron si quería venir a Japón ya q allí podía sanar a personas q no tienen recursos para tratar sus enfermedades yo acepte pero al llegar aquí paso un tiempo y nadie llegaba para ser sanado, una noche decido preguntar porq nadie llegaba pero escuche una conversación de q todo era una mentira q planeaban usarme para algún tipo de experimento con el cual extraería de mi cuerpo lo q me da la habilidad de sanar, por eso escape de ese lugar por miedo a lo q me harían si seguía hay, perdóneme Issei-san por involucrarlo en esto, dijo la rubia llorando.

El peli negro estaba sorprendido por lo q acaba de escuchar, no esperaba q alguien lograra encontrar alguna forma de extraer los sacred geard de sus usuarios.

[Compañero lo más seguro es q si encontraron la forma de extraer las sacred geard de los usuarios también tienen la capacidad de reeimplartercela en ellos para así usarlas y aumentar su poder, ya q los sacred solo los humanos y híbridos entre estos y otra raza pueden nacer con ellos, dijo el dragón]

[Si es lo más probable, solo le mintieron a esta chica para atráela y usarla como sujeto de prueba para su benefició, dijo Issei.]

Tranquila Asia no Tengo nada q perdonarte no has hecho nada malo, dijo el peli negro tratando de calmar a la rubia.

Claro q si te he mentido incluso termine arrastrándote a esto, si esas personas se enterar q me estas ayudando no quiero imaginar lo q podrían hacerte no me perdonaría q te lastimen por mi culpa, dijo la rubia.

No me has mentido, me contestes toda la verdad y no te preocupes nada malo va a pasar mientras ellos no se enteren q estas aqui, dijo Issei sonriéndole.

No puedo quedarme aquí y poner en peligro a usted y sus padres, Tengo q irme lejos para no involucrarlos mas en esto, responde la rubia derramando lágrimas.

Asia no te preocupes nada va a pasar mientras ellos no sepan q tú te quedas aquí, te ayudare a irte lejos si eso es lo q quieres pero solo quédate aquí un tiempo mientras, dijo el pelinegro.

Porq, porq me ayudas si ya sabes lo peligroso q puede ser, pregunta la rubia.

Porq se lo q se siente estar solo con miedo y sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda, yo al igual q tu era huérfano, estuve solo desde q Tengo memoria, nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos. las personas con las q vivo ahora son mis padres, ellos me adoptaron hace más de once años me encontraron tirado en el parque de esta ciudad casi al borde de la muerte ellos me dieron un hogar y una familia cuidaron de mí, me enseñaron todo lo q se. Lo q soy ahora se lo debo a ellos, dijo Issei.

La rubia se sorprendió por lo la breve historia q le conto el peli negro de su viva nunca se imaginó q el fuese adoptado y menos q estuviera a punto de morir a tan temprana edad eso la iso q derramar más lágrimas, si antes tenía confianza en el ahora ella sentía q podía confiar plenamente en Issei.

Gracias, gracias muchas gracias, decía la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

No tienes nada q agradecer, cuando todo esto haya pasado hay si puedes agradecer todo q quieras, dejo el peli negro levantándose y acercándose a la rubia dándole un abrazo, el cual ella correspondió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de chico. Por favor no pienses más en eso yo te ayudare ahora vamos a dormir debes estar cansada por todo lo ocurrido hoy.

Gracias Issei-san la verdad necesitaba contarle esto a alguien, ahora me siento más tranquila, dijo la rubia.

Es bueno saber eso ahora ve y descansa mañana amanecerás mejor, dijo el peli negro sonriéndole.

La rubia asiente en respuesta y se va a su cuarto a dormir dejando a Issei solo en la sala de estar, después de q la rubia se retiró la gema verde aparece en el brazo izquierdo de Issei.

Bueno esa chica conto más de lo q esperaba, dijo Ddraig.

Así es, ahora Tengo más razones para no dejar a esta chica q caiga en manos ya sean caidos o demonios, pero aún no sabemos exactamente a quien nos enfrentamos, dijo Issei.

Si le llegan a extraer la seacred geard a la chica ella morirá. A cualquier poseedor q le extraigan su sacred geard muere ya q este está ligado a la vida del portador, dijo Ddraig.

Bueno por ahora es mejor ir a descansar, mañana replantearemos lo q teníamos planeado, dijo Issei.

Si tienes razón, yo también me voy a dormir mañana hablamos, responde Ddraig.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

El peli negro se levantó un poco más tarde al ser sábado no tenía q ir a la academia, por lo q acostumbra a levantarse mas tarde. Por la pereza se avía olvidado de Asia al recordarlo miro el reloj eran casi las diez de la mañana salto de la cama a toda prisa al baños a ducharse.

Mierda me olvide de Asia tengo q darme prisa y bajar para hacer el desayuno, dijo Issei.

Kukuku parece q hoy no tendrás tiempo para dártelas de vago, dijo Ddraig en tono de burla.

No es eso hoy tenemos muchas cosas en q pensar como crear un plan de escape para Asia, revisar las zona para ver si son caídos o demonios quienes están tras ella, responde Issei.

Bueno en eso tienes razón pero estuve pensando y no creo q sean demonios ya q ellos por lo regular cuando encuentran una persona q les puede ser útil lo reencarnan como demonio, tras la perdidas q tuvieron en la gran guerra entre facciones todos los líderes de estas buscaron formas para q su raza no se extinguiera y los demonios son los únicos q hasta ahora lo han conseguido creando un sistema llamado evil piece q es capaz de reencarnar cualquier otra raza en demonio, bueno los ángeles crearon un sistema similar pero aún no está completo, quizá esa chica q te ha estado observando quiera reencarnarte como demonio lo cual no le será posible ya q al ser de clase divina no tiendes a reencarnar como demonio, dijo Ddraig.

Veo, así q los demonios diseñaron algo así. Valla sin duda q son seres con un gran conocimiento tecnológico al crear un un objeto capas de modificar la estructura molecular de las personas, dijo issei.

Si tienes razón, son seres con un conocimiento increíble, dice Ddraig.

Como sabes eso Ddraig, pregunta Issei curioso.

Más sabe el diablo por viejo q por diablo, eh vivido miles de años por lo cual se aprende muchas. Incluso en una ocasión un demonio le ofreció a unos de los anteriores portadores servirle pero este rechazo la oferta, dijo Ddraig.

Entiendo, bueno eso descarta un poco a los demonios, después de desayunar vamos a revisar la ciudad a ver si hay presencia de ángeles caídos, dijo Issei.

Como quieras te veo más tarde, dijo Ddraig.

Después de ducharse y vestirse el peli negro bajo a la cocina, para sorpresa de este se encontró a la rubia con un delantal ya había preparado el desayuno y estaba limpiando la casa.

Asia, fue lo único q pudo decir Issei en ese momento.

Bueno días Issei-san ya le sirvo el desayuno.

Ase mucho q estas despierta, pregunta el peli negro algo apenado.

Ps estoy despierta hace unas tres horas, responde la rubia sonriendo.

Disculpa el q hallas tenido q hacer el desayuno sola, es q Tengo la costumbre de levantarme tarde los fines de semana ya q no Tengo q ir a la academia, dijo Issei.

No tiene q disculparse Issei-san, dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras coloca el desayuno en la mesa, además no me molesta cocinar. Usted me a dejado quedarme en su casa ayudar con las labores del hogar es lo mínimo q puedo hacer.

Bueno aun así es un poco incómodo yo te invite a mi casa y soy quien debería atenderte, dijo Issei rascándose la cabeza.

No se preocupe por eso Issei-san ya me a ayudado mucho solo con dejarme quedar en su casa, cómase el desayuno antes q se enfrié, dijo la rubia sonriendo.

El peli negro se llevó un bocado a la boca abrió los ojos por el sabor, hmm delicioso dijo Issei, si q eres buena con la cosina Asia.

Me alegro q le guste yo mientras seguiré limpiando, dijo la rubia.

Asia no por favor no te excedas, esta casa es demasiado grande para q una sola persona la limpie, dijo Issei.

No se preocupe Issei-san, dijo la rubia.

Después de terminar desayunar y lavar los platos, el peli negro se disponía a salir a la ciudad.

ASIA VOY A SALIR BUELVO EN UNAS HORAS, NECESITO HACER UNA DILIGENCIA. NO LE ABRAS A NADIE OK, dijo Issei.

COMO USTED DIGA ISSEI-SAN TENGA MUCHO CUDADO EN LA CALLE, responde la rubia.

El peli negro solo pudo sonreír, no hay duda es una chica pura e inocente, empiezo a quererla como si fuera mi hermanita.

Si tienes razón es una buena chica, no hay duda q fue criada en una iglesia es muy inocente y fácil de engañar por eso los caídos no tuvieron problema alguna en manipularla, responde Ddraig.

En la calle el peli negro decidió revisar los alrededores de su casa para asegurarse q las personas q están detrás de la rubia no la hayan seguido hasta su casa y ver q estaría segura hasta q el regresará, descartado el peligro se dirigió a revisar los alrededores de la ciudad barias horas más tarde se fue al parque q está en el centro de esta a descansar.

[Bueno no eh sentido presencia alguna de ángeles caídos, además de las de los demonios q asisten a la academia nada fuera de lo normal, dijo Issei.]

[Tal vez ocultan su presencia para no llamar la atención de los demonios, quizás esa chica de cabello rojo sea la encargada de vigilar esta ciudad, responde Ddraig.]

[Vigilar, pregunta Issei intrigado]

[Así es, los demonios se hacen cargo a ciudades, se podría decir q actúan como protectores de estas.]

[Ps no veo q hagan muy bn su trabajo, ya q hay ángeles caídos matando portadores de sacred geard, dice Issei.]

[Tienes razón pero mientras los caídos no ataquen a los demonios estos tampoco atacaran a los caídos, ya q tras la gran guerra se llegó por decirlo de algún modo un acuerdo paz, dijo Ddraig.]

[Entiendo, por lo q los caídos actúan sigilosamente para no tener q enfrentarse a los demonios y desatar una guerra q pueda llevarlos a la extinción.]

[Así es, los caídos en cierta forma no están interesados en la guerra ellos fueron los primeros en retirarse de la anterior, responde Ddraig.]

[Bueno será mejor regresar a casa ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, dijo Issei]

Mientras caminaba a su casa el peli negro sintió q alguien lo seguía y sabia q no era la chica peli platino q solía hacerlo ya q el aura pertenecía a un ángel caído y no era la de Yuuma.

El peli negro da un salto a su izquierda esquivando un lanza de luz y luego salta atrás esquivando una segunda lanza, luego alza la vista al cielo y vee a un hombre de unos treinta y cuatro años flotando en el cielo.

Así q un ángel caído, a q se debe ese ataque tienes algún negocio con migo, pregunta Issei.

Eres hábil mocoso pero eso no te va a salvar, Tengo ordenes de matarte ya q cierta chica al parecer se a enamorado de su objetivo y no pudo completar su misión, tu suerte se a acabado, dijo el caído.

El peli negro se sorprendió por lo q dijo el caído, realmente esa chica se abría enamorado de él, fue lo q se preguntó en ese momento pero no lo quiso pensar en eso ahora, tenía la posibilidad de obtener información de ese sujeto así q no la desaprovecharía.

Ya, puedes decirme tu nombre y quien te a enviado, pregunta Issei una vez más.

Mi nombre es abril, quien me a enviado eso no debería importarte ya q vas a morir aquí.

Q te hace pensar q realmente puedes matarme, dijo issie.

Tienes agallas mocoso, pero ya mismo serás testigo del poder de un ser q es superior a ti, dijo abriel.

[Veo q no piensa decir nada por las buenas así q vas a tener q sacarle información a golpes, dijo Ddraig.]

[No se porq tiene q ser ser de la forma difícil q aburrido, Dijo Issei.]

[Si fuera de la forma fácil no sería divertido, por lo visto llego la hora de desplumar cuervos kukuku, dijo Ddraig en tono de burla.]

[No le veo la gracia Ddraig, dijo Issei.]

[Ps yo sí, quiero ver la cara q pondrá por la golpiza q se va a llevar hahaha, responde el dragon.]

Bueno tú lo quisiste de este modo, después no te quejes, dijo Issei.

Veamos quien es el q se va a quejar, dice el caído mientras carga una lanza de luz en cada mano.

El peli negro observa cada movimiento de su oponente esperando cual será su ataque, el caído desciende en picada hacia Issei a alta velocidad y arroja una de sus lanzas q este esquiva solo moviéndose un poco a su derecha. El peli negro da un salto y extiende sus alas de dragón da un aleteo vuela a toda velocidad apareciendo frente al caído el cual no pudo reaccionar, dándole fuerte golpe en el estómago q lo iso escupir sangre, con la lanza en su otra mano intento atacarlo pero Issei agarra su brazo bloqueando su ataque usando el peso del caído a su favor lo arroga al suelo abriel recupera el equilibrio rápidamente solo para recibir una patada en el pecho por parte de Issei q lo iso estrellar en el suelo creando un cráter por el impacto este se levanta débil a duras penas escupiendo más sangre de su boca.

Maldito mocoso como te atreves, dijo el caído con ira en su voz.

Te lo dije, si querías q las cosas fueran de esta manera después no te quejes, responde Issei mientras decencia lentamente al suelo.

[Kukuku esto era lo q quería ver su cara de enojo, dijo Ddraig.]

[Eres un troll de primera Ddraig, dice Issei.]

[Yo solo veo el lado divertido de las cosas nada más, responde el dragón en tono de burla]

[Si si lo q tú digas, dice Issei.]

Bueno entonces me vas a decir quién te mando, pregunta Issei frente al caído.

Un cuerno, responde el caído corriendo a toda velocidad creando otra lanza de luz atacando a Issei con un corte descendente q esquivo moviéndose a su izquierda contraatacando con una patada al costado del caído q por la fuerza de esta salió volando estrellándose con una pared callendo al suelo.

Quién demonios eres, un humano no puede tener esta fuerza "tos" dijo el caído mientras escupía más sangre.

Creí q ya lo sabias, si te mandaron a q me mataras es porq ya sabían quien era, responde Issei.

Acaso te estas burlando de mi maldito mocoso, dijo el caído levantándose.

Bueno me vas a decir quién te mando o Tengo q seguir golpeándote, dijo el peli negro.

No pienso decirte nada, responde el caído extendiendo sus alas alzando el vuelo creando varias lanzas de luz, se acabaron los juegos ahora muere arrojando las lanzas a Issei.

Tú lo has dicho se acabaron los juego, responde Issei. Creando un circulo mágico de defensa en el q impactaron las lanzas sin siquiera agrietarlo en lo más mínimo, el caído se sorprendió e intento crear mas lanzas pero un rayo sale disparado del circulo impactando directamente al caído asiéndolo caer al suelo su cuerpo humeaba después del ataque, el peli negro se acercó al caído y agarro con fuerza sus dos alas y apoyo su pie en la espalda de este, el rostro del caído palideció por la acción de Issei.

Q…que piensas hacer, pregunto el caído asustado.

Pienso arrancarte las alas si no respondes mis preguntas, dijo Issei.

No pienso decirte nada, responde el caído.

En ese momento el peli negro jala las alas del caído haciendo gritar de dolor.

Quien te a ordenado matarme, pregunto Issei.

Aaaahhhhh ya ya te deje q no pienso decirte nada, responde el caído.

Aplicando más fuerza el caído gritaba más fuerte en agonía al sentir como sus alas estaban siendo arrancadas.

Aaaaaahhhhhhhh

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Responde porq pienso arrancártelas en el próximo tirón q haga, es tu ultima oportunidad, dijo Issei serio.

Kokadiel, fue Kokadiel uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos fue el q me lo ordeno, responde el caído.

[Compañero pregúntale si lo iso por cuenta propia o en conjunto con alguien mas, dice Ddraig.]

Lo iso por cuenta propia o trabaja en conjunto con alguien mas, pregunta Issei y una vez más aplicando un poco más de fuerza en el agarre.

Aaaaaahhhhhhh el el actúa solo a espadas de los otros líderes incluso del gobernador Azazel, responde el caído.

El también a mandado a matar a otros usuarios de sacred geard, dice Issei.

Si si, el a ordenado a todos sus subordinados matar a cualquier usuario de sacred geard, responde Abriel.

Q sabes de una ex monja rubia, también piensan matarla, pregunta el peli negro.

No, no se mucho sobre ella solo q un subordinado de Kokadiel un ángel caído de rango medio encontró una chica con una sacred geard con la capacidad de sanar cualquier enfermedad o herida y piensa extraérsela y usarlo en su beneficio para así aumentar su rango. Esta planeando todo en una iglesia abandonada q usa como escondite, responde el caído.

Sobre lo q decías de una chica q enviaron a matarme q sabes, pregunta Issei.

Reynare es su nombre, una caído de nvl bajo subordinada de gobernador Azazel él le ordeno q te observara y ver como evolucionaba tu sacred geard pero quería mantenerte en secreto por ser un posible portador de longio para q no se enterara Kokadiel ya q él sabe q está actuando a sus espaldas matando a portadores de sacred geard pero como no tiene evidencias no puede hacer nada, pero Kokadiel lo supo y chantajeo a Reynare ofreciéndole q si trabajaba para el ascendería mas rápido su rango, pero como ella a tardado tanto Kokadiel me mando a mí, responde Abriel.

Gracias por la información ya no te necesito, dijo Issei soltando las alas del caído.

Entonces me dejaras ir, pregunto el caído.

Nunca dije q te dejaría ir solo q no te arrancarías las alas, responde el peli negro.

El rostro de caído palideció al ver como en uno de los dedos de Issei se cargaba un energia negra mientras apunta a él, tratando de ignorar el dolor en sus alas voló lo mas rápido q pudo tratando de huir del lugar, pero Issei apareció frente con sus alas de dragón carmesí bloqueándole el paso.

T...tu no eres humano, dijo el caído asustado.

No, no soy humano, soy un dragón, responde Issei disparando el rayo de energía al caído desintegrándolo sin dejar rastro.

Descendiendo al suelo, el peli negro se rasca la cabeza al ver como quedo la zona después del encuentro con el caído.

Q problema ahora Tengo q limpiar esto, dijo Issei.

Míralo por el lado bueno, la zona afectada fue mínima además q nadie vio la pelea y no hay perdidas q lamentar, dice el dragón.

En eso tienes razón, será mejor terminar aquí rápido, puede q llegue algún demonio después del pequeño alboroto, dice el peli negro.

En ese momento un circulo mágico de color rojo aparece en el lugar y de él salen dos chicas el ya avía visto a una de ellas pero no conocía a la otra.

[Malditacea justo lo q no quería q pasara, pensó Issei.]

[Hahaha a veces tienes la suerte de un perro compañero, pero igual esto era algo q tenia q pasar tarde o temprano. Por lo visto son miembros del clan Gremory, responde el dragón.]

[Gracias por el apoyo, dijo el peli negro irónico.]

Rias vio el lugar del encuentro y luego dio una mirada seria al peli negro.

Usted debe ser Issei Hyoudou no es así, dijo la peli roja.

El mismo, tiene algún asunto con migo, preguntó Issei.

Mi nombre es Rias Gremory y ella es una de mis siervos Akeno Himejima.

Encantado en conocerlas, repito tienen algún asunto con migo, pregunto Issei una vez más.

Así es, soy una de las personas encargadas de vigilar esta ciudad. Por lo cual quiero hacerle unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido aquí, dijo Rias.

El peli negro hace una mueca en disgusto ya q esta al parecer esta va a ser una larga noche.

De acuerdo pero q sea rápido, no dispongo de mucho tiempo y Tengo muchas cosas q hacer, respondió Issei.

No hay problema, no te quitare mucho tiempo. Akeno prepara el transporte para ir al club, dijo Rias.

Dicho esto un círculo mágico apare debajo de sus pies.

Entra en círculo para ir a un lugar más apropiado para hablar, dice Rias.

[Q remedio, pensó Issei.]

[Hahaha, se reía el dragón en su cabeza.]

Un destello ilumino el lugar una vez este se disipo se encontraban en una especie de salón de estilo antiguo en el q ya estaban dos personas. El chico rubio q lo ayudo en su primer día de clase y la chica peli platino q lo observaba, el peli negro miro el lugar curioso.

Donde estamos, preguntó Issei.

Estamos en el edificio antiguo q se encuentra en el patio de la academia, no te preocupes. Mandare a alguien a q arregle el lugar de la pelea así q por favor toma asiento, dijo Rias sentándose detrás de un escritorio q estaba en la sala.

El peli negro se encoje de hombro sentándose en unos de los sofás q estaba cerca a él.

La chica q apareció junto a Rias le sirve un poco de té a él y a la peli roja.

Rias miraba fijamente al peli negro sin decir una palabra. Issei al ver q esto tomaría más tiempo de lo q pensaba fue el primero en hablar.

Bueno ya q estamos aquí q es lo q necitas preguntarme, dice el peli negro.

La peli roja después de tomar un sorbo de te dice, sabes la razón por la cual fuiste atacado antes.

Creo saber el porq, responde Issei.

Sabes q la persona q te ataco es un ángel caído, dice Rias.

Si lo sabía, como se q ustedes son demonios, responde el peli negro sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Bueno eso facilita la explicación, dijo Rias.

Ok, te escucho dice Issei.

Bueno la razón por la q fuiste atacado por ese ángel caído es por ser un portador de sacred geard, ellos han estado matando a todos los posibles portadores de esta ciudad desde hace varios días, dice Rias.

Entiendo, eh escuchado q han habido varios asesinatos en esta ciudad, responde Issei.

A diferencia de los caídos nosotros los demonios no atacamos a los usuarios de sacred geard, dijo la peli roja levantándose de su silla sacándose algo del bolcillo de su falda.(me sorprende q una falda tan corta pueda tener bolsillos lol)

La peli roja se acercó al chico y le mostro el pequeño objeto en su mano, sabes q es esto.

El peli negro alzo una ceja curioso al ver q era una figura de ajedrez.

Es una pieza de ajedrea, responde Issei.

Así es, esta es una evil piece fueron diseñadas basadas en el ajedrez para reencarnar cualquier raza en demonio, fueron creadas por uno de los cuatro reyes demonios actuales para tratar de reponer las numerosas pérdidas tras la antigua gran guerra. Los demonios de clase alta al cumplir cierta edad nos son otorgadas las evil piece para así formar muestro propio grupo con el q podemos participar en un evento de competencia llamado Raiting Game.

Así q un sistema vasado en el ajedrez, entonces ellos también son miembros de tu equipo me imagino, pregunta Issei.

Si, él es Kiva yuuto mi caballero señalando al rubio q lo saludo con la mano ella es Toujou Koneko mi torre señalando a la loli peli platino q solo asiente con la cabeza y ella Himejima Akeno mi reina señalando a la peli negra q saluda con la mano mientras le sonríe, dijo Rias.

Bueno y cuál es la razón para decirme todo esto, pregunta el peli negro aunq él ya sabía a donde quería llegar la peli roja.

Es porq quiero invitarte a q te unas a mi nobleza, así los caídos no te atacarían mas al ser miembro de grupo Gremory, responde Rias.

[Hahaha era de esperar, dice Ddraig.]

Aprecio la invitación Gremory, pero no estoy interesado en convertirme en un demonio. Sin ofender pero no me veo sirviéndole a alguien más q a mí mismo, responde el peli negro mientras se levantaba.

La peli roja se sorprende por la respuesta de Issei, muchos demonios pidiendo ser sus siervos y el rechaza su propuesta. Tomando una respiración profunda y con una sonrisa forzada responde, entiendo y respeto tu decisión.

Gracias, bueno no siendo más me retiro fue un placer conocerlos, dice Issei.

Bueno gracias por venir, responde la peli roja.

No hay problema, hmm donde está la salida, pregunta el peli negro sonriendo.

Te acompaño, dice Akeno guiándolo.

Issei lo llama Rias, antes de irte puedes decirme q sacred geard posees.

Hmm tal vez, si prometen q nadie más de los aquí presentes lo sabrán, dice Issei.

La peli roja asiente en respuesta.

Siendo así, soy en Sikyuritei actual dijo Issei despidiéndose con la mano siguiendo a la peli negra.

Rias estaba más q sorprendida, no esperaba q el fuera portador del longio boosted geard.

Buchou q tipo de sacred geard es esa, pregunta el rubio.

Esa es una de las trece longios una de las más poderosas el boosted geard, una sacred geard con el alma de un dragón sellada en su interio diferencia de una sacred geard normal tiene más de una capacidad, quien sea capaz de dominar una longio tendrá un poder capaz de matar a un Mou o Dios.

Tanto poder tiene la sacred geard q el posee, pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

Si, el ser q esta sellado el esta es el legendario dragón emperador rojo, el junto al legendario dragón blanco crearon un caos en la antigua guerra, en la pelea de estos dos dragones se vieron envueltas las tres facciones en la cual murieron cientos de ángeles, caídos y demonios por las numerosas bajas q sufrieron cada facción estas se vieron obligadas a unir fuerzas para acabar con los dos dragones y sellar sus almas, dijo la pelirrojo.

Eso es increíble tanto poder tienen los dragones, dijo el rubio.

CON ISSEI.

Después de salir del club el peli negro caminaba de regreso a su casa, pensaba en su encuentro con el caído y su charla con Rias, pero en lo q más pensaba era lo q había dicho el caído sobre Yuuma, realmente ella se abría enamorado de él. Ese era el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Issei.

Pensado en la chica ángel caído, pregunta Ddraig.

Te mentiría si te dijera q no, ahora estoy más confundido q antes por lo q me dijo ese tipo, responde Issei.

Ps yo te lo avía dicho antes, aunq en burla pero te lo dije. Pero lo q dijo ese caído también me sorprendió pero él tiene razón, ya van dos meces y ella no a mostrado intención de atacarte. Ahora la pregunta es q harás si ella en verdad te ama, pregunta Ddraig.

No lo sé Ddraig, no lo sé, pero antes Tengo q ver si lo q dijo el caído es cierto tanto lo de Yuuma como lo de Asia, responde Issei.

Bueno ahora asegúrate en apresurar el paso, la ex monja debe de estar preocupada ya hace mucho q saliste y puede q trate de salir a buscarte y eso no sería para nada bueno, dice Ddraig.

Viendo la hora en su teléfono eran casi las nueve de la noche, rayos debo darme prisa, responde el peli negro.

RESIDENCA HYOUDOU

ASIA YA REGRECE, dijo Issei.

Bienvenido Issei-san, tardo mucho me tenía preocupada pensé q las personas q están tras de mi le avían hecho algo, dice la rubia bajando las escaleras.

Disculpa Asia el hacer q te preocuparas, me tarde más de lo q pensaba porq me encontré con unos amigos de la academia mientras hablaba con ellos no me di cuenta de la hora, mintió el peli negro.

Q alivio q no le haya pasado nada malo, dice la rubia sonriéndole.

Bueno voy tomare una ducha luego bajo para preparar algo de comer, dice Issei.

Mientras usted se baña prepare la cena así q no se preocupe, dice Asia.

Hmm Asia no has cenado aun, pregunta el peli negro intrigado.

La vedad no, es q estaba preocupada por usted, por lo q no tenía hambre, responde la rubia apenada.

Issei no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa, pudo haberla llamado y decirle q tardaría un poco más de lo pensado. Entiendo de verdad lo lamento no quería preocuparte.

No se preocupe issei-san lo q importa es q usted está bien, responde la rubia.

Bueno para compensar lo de hoy mañana vamos a ir al ciudad a divertirnos q te parece, dice Issei sonriéndole.

De verdad, dijo la rubia emocionada pero al instante toda su alegría desapareció.

Pasa algo Asia, pregunta Issei preocupado.

Es q si esas personas me veen cerca a usted podrían hacerle daño y no quiero q salga lastimado por mi culpa, responde la rubia.

Ps es un riesgo q estoy dispuesto a correr, después de todo me has ayudado mucho con las labores de la casa y estoy seguro q aunq te haya dicho q no trataras de limpiar toda tu sola apuesto a q lo hiciste, dijo el peli negro.

La rubia se apeno y miro al suelo, aunq Issei no estaba hay viéndola se dio cuenta de lo q ella iso.

Veo q si lo hiciste, eres una hermanita desobediente, dijo Issei sonriendo, la rubia se sonrojo como un tomate por el hecho q la llamara hermanita estaba apenada pero feliz a la vez ella siempre quiso tener una familia.

Espero no este molesto con migo Issei-san en verdad lo siento, se disculpó la rubia.

No, no estoy molesto, así q mañana debes estar lista a las diez de la mañana vamos a ir a la ciudad a divertirnos, será tu castigo por desobediente y no aceptare un no como respuesta, dijo Issei. Mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

Está bien Issei-san a las diez estaré lista, responde la rubia sonriendo.

El peli negro sonrió a la respuesta de la rubia y subió las escalas pero antes de seguir se detiene y dice, aunq me gustaría mas q me llamaras oni-san, dicho esto se fue a su cuarto.

Asia estaba sorprendida pero a la ves estaba feliz, oni-san dijo la rubia sonriendo.

En su cuarto Issei se alistaba para ducharse pero antes de q pudiera hacerlo recibió una llamada y sabía perfectamente quien era.

Hola Issei-kun como estas, pregunta Yuuma.

Yuuma-chan hola aquí bn, responde Issei, tu como has estado.

Bn bn Issei-kun, lamento llamaste a esta hora espero no haber interrumpido algo, dice Yuuma.

No, la verdad no así q no te preocupes, iva a darme un baño antes de acostarme, responde Issei.

Menos mal, llamaba para preguntarte si podíamos salir mañana, pregunta Yuuma.

Hmm mañana no creo poder Yuuma, lo siento pero Tengo un compromiso, de verdad lo siento, dice el peli negro.

Ah bueno es una lástima quería pasar un rato con tigo, dice la morena.

Si yo también, además q hay algo importante q quiero preguntarte, dijo issei.

Como q es eso tan importante, pregunta Yuuma curiosa.

La verdad es algo q no se puede hablar por teléfono, pero si termino temprano te llamo para encontrarnos ok, responde Issei.

Bueno entonces estaré a la espera de q me llames, dice la morena.

De acuerdo, hablamos chao, se despide Issei.

Chao Issei-kun, dice Yuuma.

Terminada su charla con la morena Issei se dispone a bañar, mientras se duchaba la gema aparece en su mano izquierda.

Piensas preguntarle directamente a la chica ángel caído, dice Ddraig.

Así es, no pienso darle más vueltas a este asunto, responde Issei.

Entiendo, de verdad piensas salir con la rubia a la ciudad existe la posibilidad q los caídos te vean con ella, pregunta Ddraig.

Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla todo el tiempo aquí encerrada, responde Issei.

Despues de tomar un baño el peli negro bajo al comedor, al terminar de cenar los dos jóvenes se van a descansar a sus cuartos.

A LA MAÑANA SIGIENTE.

Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana e Issei se encontraba sentado en unos de los sofás de la sala de estar, vestía una camisa manga corta de color gris claro jeans azul oscuro y zapatos cafes, esperanba a la rubia.

Faltando cinco minutos para las dies la rubia llego a la sala de estar vestía un vestido de una piesa de color azul claro q le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandfalias con tacon no muy alto de color blanco llevaba su cabello suelto.

Te vees muy linda Asia, dijo el peli negro sonriendo.

Gra...gracias issei -san, responde la rubia sonrojada, usted también se vee bien.

Gracias, responde el peli negro sonriendo, bien es hora de irnos.

Sin más la pareja se dispone a ir a la ciudad a pasar un día agradable sin saber q les esperaba una sorpresa no muy grata.

CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD.

En el ciudad Issei le mostraba los alrededores a la rubia la cual se veía muy feliz, luego de caminar un rato fueron a una heladería a comer y descansar un poco.

Issei se avía dado cuenta q desde hace un tiempo de aver llegado a la ciudad alguien lo estaba observado y el sabia q era Yuuma por su aura.

CON REYNARE (Yuuma)

La morena havia decidido seguir a peli negro y valla sorpresa la q se llevo, quien es esa chica q esta con issei se vee muy feliz junto a él, apretando sus puños con fuerza y sin darse cuenta estaba aumentando poco a poco su aura.

(Espera un momento porq estoy enojada, no están haciendo nada extraño solo están hablando, acaso estoy celosa por esa chica, pensó la morena)

CON ASIA E ISSEI

La pareja salieron de la heladería hacia unos juegos recreativos ya q la rubia había dicho q quería jugar uno ya q nunca antes lo había hecho.

Pero por el camino Issei recibió una llamada de su novia.

Hola Yuuma, saludo el peli negro.

Quien es esa chica con la q estas, pregunto la morena calmada pero por el tono vos q uso se podía entender q estaba enojada.

Perdón, dijo Issei confundido.

Te pregunte q quien es esa chica con la q estas, dijo una vez más la morena.

Me estas siguiendo, pregunto Issei.

HAS LO Q QUIERAS, grito la morena terminado la llamada.

El peli negro estaba sorprendido y confundido por la reacción de Yuuma, solo podía pensar una cosa (Q rayos le pasa).

[Lo q pasa es q ella esta celosa de la rubia, responde el dragón]

[Pero porq, no lo entiendo, pregunta Issei]

[Eso tendrías q preguntárselo a ella porq yo no sé las mujeres son difíciles de entender, responde Ddraig]

[Dímelo a mí, incluso aunque comí la fruta de conocimiento no logro entenderlas, dice el peli negro] (nota: si hay chicas q leen este fic por favor no se ofendan en ningún momento es mi intención hacerlo, solo quiero agregar un poco de humor a la historia n.n)

Pasa algo issei-san, pregunta la rubia.

No, no pasa nada Asia, responde el peli negro, vamos a los juego no estan muy lejos de aqui.

Hai, responde la rubia sonriendo.

Una ves en el lugar los jóvenes se divirtieron varias horas con los diferentes juegos, la rubia se quedó viendo una maquina la cual tenía varios peluches dentro pero observaba uno en especial q era una ángel.

Quieres un muñeco de ángel, pregunto Issei.

Sí, pero parece difícil de conseguir, responde Asia.

No lo es, el truco es este juego es ser rápido y preciso, responde Issei.

El peli negro saca una moneda de su bolcillo y la introduce en la máquina, el juego empezó e Issei maniobraba ágilmente el brazo mecanico de la maquina separando los muñecos q están cerca del ángel, hecho esto agarra el muñeeco y en un rapido movimiento lo deja caer en la canasta de premios, el peli negro lo toma y se lo entrega a Asia.

La rubia estaba feliz al recibir el muñeco de felpa con la figura de angel y lo abraza fuertemente en su pecho, gracias issei-san.

No es nada vamos al parque a comer un helado y luego regresamos a casa, dijo el peli negro sonriendo estaba feliz porq no sentía presencia alguna de caídos a excepción de la morena q los seguía ya q sentía un aura siniestra q lo incomodaba un poco al punto de hacerlo sentir miedo.

[Compañero una mujer enojada es más peligrosa q cualquier dragón maligno, pero una celosa es mil veces peor, dijo Ddraig.]

[Gracias por el apoyo, responde Issei irónico]

Al llegar al parque compraron unos helados y se fueron a una banca q estaba cerca de una fuente, hablaban felizmente hasta q el peli negro sintió la presencia de un Ángel caído y no era la de Yuuma lo cual lo iso q se preocupara.

Asia por fin te encuentro estaba muy preocupado por ti, no debiste irte así sin decir nada eso está mal, dijo un hombre q decencia del cielo, sus pies tocaron el agua de la fuente sin hundirse en esta. Bestia un smoking negro pero sin corbata en su espalda cuatro alas negras de Ángel caído.

Issei se sorprendió por la aparición del caído en un lugar público con tanta gente, miro el lugar y se fijó q estaba solo ellos dos y el caido.

[Compañero los caídos, demonios y ángeles pueden usar magia q es capaz de hacer q la gente normal se vallan de un lugar para así ellos poder aparecer, dice el dragón]

Issei se maldecía así mismo por no darse cuenta antes, bajo la guardia solo un instante y las cosas se complicaron más de lo q había esperado, el fácil mente podría encargarse del caído pero no quería poner en peligro a Asia.

Quien eres y q quieres, pregunto Issei serio.

Mi nombre es Asbeel, veo q eres el amigo de Asia, es muy valiente de tu parte el desafiarme, pero por aver cuidado bien de ella no voy a matarte bueno eso si no haces nada estúpido.

De verdad crees q pienso dejar q te la lleves, responde el peli negro.

Después de todo tendré q matarte por hacerte el héroe, dijo el caído creando una lanza de luz.

Reynare q estaba escondida en un lugar un poco más alejado estaba preocupada por el peli negro quería intervenir pero no serviría de nada.

Asia se asustó mucho y se puso frente a Issei protegiéndolo.

No le haga nada por favor, iré con usted pero no lo lastime, dijo la rubia llorando.

Asia no lo hagas, dijo Issei.

Gracias por todo issei-san, pero iré con el no podría perdonarme q lo lastimen por mi culpa. Me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido, dijo la rubia derramando más lágrimas.

El peli negro se maldecía así mismo por no poder hacer nada mientras el caído se llevaba a la rubia.

Asia camino en dirección a Asbeel, buena chica. Dándole en ligero golpe en la nunca dejándola inconsciente la rubia deja caer el muñeco de felpa, el caído voló rápidamente del lugar dejando solo a un furioso Issei.

El peli negro camino a donde estaba el muñeco y lo recogió, juro q te arrepentirás de esto Asbeel.

Reynare q observaba desde donde estaba escondida, se calmó un poco al ver q Asbeel se avía ido.

Sal de hay Yuuma tenemos mucho de q hablar, dijo Issei serio sorprendiéndola.

La morena estaba nerviosa se dio cuenta q ella estaba siguiéndolo, pero más q eso estaba asustada porq desde q conoce al peli negro nunca antes lo había visto enojado pero en esta ocasión la palabra se quedaba corta para describir el estado en el q se encontraba Issei, el siempre era tranquilo y no sabía si salir o no, pero si no lo hacía eso lo enojaría más de lo q ya estaba.

Tímidamente la morena salió de donde estaba, no tenía el valor de mirar a Issei ella tenía una idea de lo q el quería hablar y estaba asustada.

El peli negro creo un circulo de transporte de color rojo lo cual sorprendió a la morena pero al mirarlo bien se sorprendió mas porq no conocía los símbolos en este no pertenecías a los ángeles, caídos o demonios pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Cuando los dos estaban en el círculo este se ilumino y los dos desaparecieron del parque.

RECIDENCIA HYOUDOU

Una vez la luz ceso se encontraban en la sala de una casa muy lujosa, la morena miro a su alrededor.

Donde estamos, pregunto la chica.

Estamos en la sala de mi casa, respondió el peli negro sentándose en unos de los sofás, toma asiento tenemos mucho de q hablar.

La chica tímidamente se sentó en un sofá frnte al chico, de q quieres hablar.

Creo q debes saberlo, quiero q me digas todo, dijo Issei.

La morena estaba nerviosa, no sabía q decir.

Estoy esperando, dijo el peli negro.

Bu...bueno la verdad es q yo no soy humana soy un ángel caído, decía la morena.

De eso me di cuenta desde q nos encontramos, responde Issei.

La chica estaba más nerviosa.

[Compañero toma las cosas con calma, se q estas enfadado por lo q paso con la monja pero estas asustando a la chica si sigues así no conseguirás nada, dijo Ddraig.]

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse el peli negro pregunta una vez más, quiero q me digas con q intención te acercaste a mi cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, dijo Issei.

La razón fue porq Azazel-sama el gobernador de los ángeles caídos me dio la misión de vigilarte y observar como evolucionaba tu sacred greard y q lo mantuviera informado.

Pero eso podías hacerlo sin acercarte a mí, dijo Issei.

Tienes razón pero...

Pero, dijo Issei.

Azazel-sama quería mantener en secreto q tú eras usuario de sacred geard porq sabía de las acciones de Kokadeil, pero él se enteró de ti y de q el gobernador me ordeno vigilarte. Antes de q partiera de Grigori para iniciar la misión Kokadiel me dijo q si trabajaba para el ascendería más rápido de rango como ángel caído, yo accedí a trabajar con él a espaldas de Azazel porq quería dejar de ser de rango bajo, dijo la morena.

Ps lamento decirte q Kokadiel solo te estaba usando, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ayudarte con tu acenso, dijo Issei.

Porq dices eso, pregunta la chica.

Reynare, la morena se sorprendio q la llamara por su nombre de ángel caído pero le sorprendió mas q él lo supiera, seguro te preguntaras como se tu nombre. Ayer tuve un encuentro con uno de los subordinados de Kokadiel q el mismo mando a hacer el trabajo q tu aun no has cumplido. Le hice algunas preguntas q con un poco de persuasión me respondió, como por ejemplo q Kokadiel trabaja a espaldas de Grigori matando usuarios de sacred geard solo porq piensa q podrían ser futuras amenazas, q el solo te estaba usando porq como bien has dicho Azazel en cierta forma me observa y como ninguno de sus subordinados podía acercárseme sin q Azazel se diera cuenta te vio como la mejor opción, dijo el peli negro.

Como lograste q te dijera eso, pregunto Reynare.

La verdad fue q tuve q usar la fuerza para hacerlo hablar, responde Issei.

Q hiciste con él, pregunta una vez más la morena.

El peli negro toma una respiración profunda cerrando los ojos y responde lo mate.

La morena estaba sorprendida, no esperaba q Issei pudiera derrotar un ángel caído, ella se preguntaba si él ya era capaz de usar su sacred geard.

Respóndeme algo más, cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, pregunta Issei además q era algo q quería saber desde q ese tipo le dijo q ella no había cumplido con la misión porq se enamoró de él.

Reynare estaba muy nerviosa por esa pregunta no sabía cómo responder ya q ni ella misma estaba segura q era lo q quería en realidad, yo al principio me acerque a ti con la intención de q te enamoraras de mi para así poder matarte más fácil sin correr riesgo, cada vez q salía con tigo me sentía feliz como nunca lo había sido desde q soy un ángel caído. Con el tiempo ese sentimiento se iso más presente junto con el deseo de querer estar siempre a tu lado, decía la morena dejando salir unas lágrimas. Pero...

Pero, pregunta Issei

Yo quería cumplir la misión q Kokadiel me dio porq quería subir mi rango algo q siempre e querido, pero cada vez q pensaba q tenia q matarte mis manos temblaban de solo pensarlo todo mi cuerpo temblaba y recordaba todo el tiempo q estuve junto a ti y lo feliz q era. Por más q quise ignorar ese sentimiento no podía, cuando te vi con esa chica una extraña sensación me invadió sentía la necesidad de alejarte de ella y cualquier otra chica porq sentía q podían alejarte de mí, hay me di cuenta de en realidad yo te...

Tu q, pregunta Issei.

QUE TE AMO IDIOTA ME ENAMORE DE TI, grito la morena derramando mas lágrimas, me acerque a ti para enamorarte y fui yo quien termino enamorándose de ti.

Los pensamientos de Issei eran un caos al igual q sus sentimientos.

Reynare de verdad tú, el peli negro no pudo terminar de hablar porq la morena lo interumpio, se lanzó a abrazarlo escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Te amo idiota, me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta no lo entiende, dijo Reynare llorando.

El peli negro solo le devolvió el abrazo, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Me odias, pregunto la morena aun con su rostro escondido en el pecho del chico.

No, respondió Issei.

Me desprecias, pregunto una vez más.

No, respondió Issei.

Que sientes por mí, pregunto Reynare.

Te amo, respondió Issei sorprendiéndola.

La chica alzo su rostro y miro a Issei a los ojos, como puedes amarme si sabes q intente matarte.

No lo sé, solo se q te amo responde el chico mirando a los ojos de la morena q estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Como puede si sabes q me acerque a ti con mentiras, pregunto la morena.

No te odio ni te desprecio por ello, yo también te mentí en un principio. Pensaba usarte para mi venganza contra la persona q ordenó matarme hace once años, responde el castaño.

Que quieres decir, pregunto Reynere.

Te diré la verdad sobre mí, lo q soy en realidad esa es mi prueba q estoy dispuesto a confiar en ti porq te amo, dijo Issei serio mirándola a los ojos.

En ese instante la gema de color verde aparece en la mano izquierda de peli negro, el dragón hablo en un tono q Reynare puede oír lo cual la sorprendió.

Compañero estas seguro de lo q vas hacer, esto podría ser muy peligroso si las facciones llegan a saberlo, dijo el dragón.

Lo sé y es un riesgo q estoy dispuesto a correr, responde Issei.

Ese es el legendario dragón rojo q esta sellado en la boosted geard, dijo Reynare.

Reynare lo q va a decirte mi portador es un gran secreto el cual ninguna de las facciones pueden saber, amenos no por ahora. Aunq no apruebo lo q va hacer respeto su decisión, dijo el Ddraig.

Que quieres decir, pregunto la morena aun desconcertada.

El peli negro le conto sobre el incidente en el q casi muere hace más de once años y sobre su renacimiento como el tercer Dios dragón, Reynare estaba sin habla por el shock no podía creer lo q acababa de oír.

Entonces tú eres un Dios, pregunta la morena aun sorprendida.

Así es, aunque mis poderes comparado con los de mis padres aun no inmaduros, responde Issei.

Tus padres son Ophis la Diosa dragon del infinito y el Gran rojo el Dios dragon del apocalipcis, pregunto una vez más la chica.

A lo cual Issei asiente en respuesta.

Dios esto es de no creer, pero siendo hijo de los dos seres más fuertes del universo tu poder debe ser mayor al de un mou o dios de cualquier otra mitología pero aun así es casi imperceptible, pregunta la morena.

El brillo de la joya aparece un ves más en la a mano del peli negro, eso es por el collar q le dio Ophis el cual oculta su poder de Dios dragón, en cuanto a mi poder yo me encargo de mantenerlo lo más bajo posible, responde Ddraig.

Entiendo, pero porq me cuentas un secreto de tal magnitud, pregunta la morena.

Porq te amo y quiero confiar de ahora en adelante en ti, quiero q sepas la verdad sobre mí para ello tenías q saber mi mayor secreto, responde Issei.

Tantos confías en mi después de saber quién soy como para decirme un secreto de tal magnitud, pregunta Reynare.

Así es, porq quiero empezar de ceros sin mentir y sin secretos tu me has dicho la verdad sobre ti yo también tenía q decirte la verdad sobre mí. La pregunta es si ahora q sabes quién soy en realidad quieres estar junto a un mentiroso como yo, pregunta Issei.

La morena abraza al peli negro por el cuello une sus labios con los del chico en un beso separándose después de unos segundos, Sonriendo la chica dice, no hace falta responder porq la respuesta el ovia.

Issei abraza a Reynare por la cintura pegándola a él, entonces quiero q te vengas a vivir aquí con migo, dijo Issei.

Esa es una propuesta muy tentadora, dijo la morena.

Bueno mi reina quiero q te quedes aquí, yo debo salir Tengo cuentas q arreglar con cierta persona, di Issei serio.

Vas a ir por la rubia cierto, pregunta Reynare.

Así es, no puedo dejarla q pase por la misma aterradora experiencia q yo, responde el peli negro.

Entonces yo voy con tigo, dijo la morena.

Es peligroso y no quiero q te lastimen, responde Issei.

No confías en mí, pregunto Reynare.

Solo prométeme q si las cosas se complican cuando te diga debes huir lo aras, dijo Issei.

La morena asiente en respuesta.

Se dónde está su escondite, debemos darnos prisa antes q el bastando le extraiga la sacred geard, dijo Issei.

IGLESIA ABANDONADA

Era de noche, no avía nada que alumbrara cerca de la iglesia solo la luz de la luna.

Hay varias auras dentro de la iglesia hay dos q son superiores a las demás una es del bastado de Asbeel la otra no se de quien pueda ser, dijo Issei.

Hay q crear un plan, dijo Reynare.

No hay tiempo para eso, dijo Issei mientras se asercaba a la puerta principal y la abria de una patada mandándola a volar.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

El sonido de aplausos resonaban por todo el santuario, De detrás de una de las columnas apareció un sacerdote de unos treinta años era delgado de cabello blando ojos rojos y dientes puntiagudos vestia un traje de exorcista de color blanco.

Valla valla q tenemos aquí, la zorra de Reynare y tú debes ser el idiota amigo de la zorra rubia del q me hablo Asbeel q vendría a su rescate, lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos pasar Asbeel me dijo q podía jugar con tigo,

Freed, dijo Reynare.

Issei estaba furioso, no tenía tiempo para perder y justo sale un idiota a bloquearle el camino.

Te advierto sal de mi camino no estoy de humor para estar jugando, de lo contrario no quedaran ni cenizas de ti, dijo Issei.

Freed saca su espada sacra escalibur rapid.

Eres muy valiente chico bonito pero si quieres ir más adelante tendrás q derrotarme.

El sonido del aire siendo cortado producto de la espada sacra hacía eco en el santuario.

Muy bien quien será el primero, el chico cara bonita o la zorra.

Zorra! Reynare se molestó por el comentario.

Donde esta Asia, pregunto el peli negro.

Hay unas escaleras debajo del altar, estas las llevaran al lugar del ritual…pero solo podrán llegar allí si salen vivos de aquí.

Si así quieres q sea, dijo Issei apareció frente al sacerdote golpeandolo en el pecho haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared.

La morena estaba asombrada por la velocidad de Issei.

Bien, eso está bien chico bonito! Ahora tengo más ganas de matarte, Freed se levantó y ataca rápidamente a Issei por la velocidad q le otorga su espada.

CLANK

Se escuchó el sonido de dos metales al chocar, Issei invoca su guante y lo usa para bloquear el ataque del sacerdote.

Oya! Una sacred geard, veamos que puedes hacer niño bonito!

CLANK

CLANK

El sonido de metales chocando sonaba por todo la capilla, Reynare estaba alerta de todos los movimientos.

Aquí estoy, dijo Issei en un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de Freed golpeándolo en el rostro al sacerdote q se hundiéndolo en el piso creando un cráter, ahora no molestaras más.

Oh! Eso dolió maldito miserable! el sacerdote se levantó rápido y saco una de sus pistolas y dispara a Issei.

BANG

El peli negro gracias al entrenamiento infernal q paso sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la alta velocidad, pudo ver la bala en cámara lenta dándole tiempo de esquivarla y acercarse al sacerdote.

Es una molestia esta pistola, dijo el peli negro creó un mini dragon shot disparandola contra el arma haciéndola explotar y quemando la mano del sacerdote.

Mierda! Esto es malo, yo creo que mejor me voy! Freed saco una pequeña esfera y la arrojo al piso, esta exploto creando un flash q cegó a Issei y reynare dándole tiempo para escapar.

Nos encontraremos de nuevo niño bonito y me las pagaran! dijo el sacerdote.

El muy cobarde escapo, eso no importa ahora, es más importante salvar a Asia, dijo el peli negro.

La pareja bajaron por las escaleras que daban asía el sótano.

EN EL BOSQUE CERCA DE LA IGLECIA

En medio del bosque Rías con su nobleza se acercaban a 3 ángeles caídos.

Valla parece que más tontos aparecieron, dijo una chica rubia vestida con un traje de goth lolita.

No hay que confiarse, estos demonios no pueden ser gran cosa pero puedo sentir serca la presencia de algien muy fuerte, dijo un hombre de traje.

Podrá ser fuerte pero es un tonto al venir a buscar su propia muerte, dijo una mujer de unos veinte ocho años.

Veo que se divierten hablando mal de las personas, dijo la peli roja.

Ara ara estos ángeles caídos son muy mal hablados, dijo Akeno.

Por la repentina aparición de Rías los ángeles, crearon lanzas de luz y tomaron pose de batalla.

La heredera Gremory, se puede saber q asuntos te traen a un lugar como este, pregunto el hombre angel caido.

Últimamente en mi ciudad e sentido la presencia de varios ángeles caídos, pero lo q me atrajo fue otra aura q no se a quién pertenece no es deángel, caído o demonio, dijo la peli roja.

Hmm ya veo, el tarado siempre vino a morir, por querer rescatar a la estupida monja, dijo la mujer angel caido

Rías alza una ceja en desconcierto, se puede saber de q hablan.

La verdad no tenemos porq responderte, pero te lo diré q esa aura posiblemente sea de un chico idiota portador de sacred gear intenta rescatar a una chica q está en la iglesia detrás de nosotros, responde el hombre ángel caído.

Tiene a una chica secuestra, pregunto la peli roja.

Se podría decir q si, la usaran como sujeto de prueba en un experimento y ver si es posible extraer las sacred geard de sus portadores e implantarla en nosotros, es un desperdicio dejar objetos tan valiosos a unos simples humanos patéticos, dijo el caído.

La peli roja comenzó a emanar una increíble cantidad de poder demoniaco, lo cual alerto a los tres ángeles caídos.

Ara ara parece que la hicieron enojar, dijo Akeno pero ella al igual q Rias y el resto de los miembros del grupo también lo estaban.

DENTRO DE LA IGLESIA.

Issei y Reynare bajaron las escaleras q comunicaban con el sótano, al llegar vieron el salón lleno de sacerdotes y a Asia q estaba atada con cadenas en una cruz.

ASIA! grito Issei.

Issei-san, dijo la rubia debil mente.

Por su parte la morena estaba en shock por la escena.

Veo que tuviste el valor para venir mocoso, aunque llegas tarde el ritual está por terminar, dijo Asbeel.

La cruz emite una luz de color verde.

KYAAAAAAAAAAA, Asia gritaba de dolor, al instante la luz de la cruz ceso. Dos anillos salieron del cuerpo de Asia.

Esto es increíble, con este poder seré más fuertes que Azazel y ese maldito de Kokabil, dijo Asbeel tomando los anillos y colocandocelos.

ASIAAAAAAA, grito Issei extendiendo sus alas de dragon volando hacia el caído a velocidad irreal golpeándolo con fuerza extrema haciendolo estrellar con una de las paredes atravesándola.

Su velocidad y fuerza es mayor, dijo la morena.

Asia tranquila todo va estar bien te sacare de este lugar, el peli negro rompió las cadenas liberando a la rubia cagandola al estilo princesa.

Que esperan idiotas ataquen! El caído dio la orden y todos los sacerdotes atacaron al peli negro.

Issei tenemos q salir de aquí, dijo Reynare.

El peli negro con un aleteo de sus alas creo una fuerte ráfaga de viento q mando a volar a todos los sacerdotes estrellándolos con las paredes del salón.

La morena estaba atónita solo un aleteo fue suficiente para noquear a los sacerdotes.

Issei salió del sótano junto con Reynare, recostó a la rubia en una de las bancas de la iglesia.

Issei no quiero decir esto pero la chica sin su Sacred Gear no sobrevivirá, dijo la morena.

Asia! el peli negro se acercó a la rubia y toma una de sus mano (esta fría y casi no tiene pulso).

Issei-san, dijo la rubia.

Estoy aqui Asia, a tu lado, dijo Issei sosteniendo su mano.

No puedo verte…pero…logro sentir la calides de su mano…issei-san, a cada segundo la respiración de Asia se acortaba.

Perdóname Asia no pude ayudarte, dijo el peli negro dejando salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

No este triste…estoy…feliz…de poder verte de nuevo…Issei onii-san… la mano de Asia callo mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaba, esa noche ella murió.

Issei… -Reynare se acercó al chico abrazándolo por la espalda al verlo en ese estado, no sabía q hacer para consolarlo.

Hmm parece que la monja murió, igual ya no me sirve de nada. En las puertas de la iglesia se encontraba el ángel caído asbeel.

Tu porque le arrebataste la vida? pregunto Issei, en su vos se podía sentir el dolor, la ira y el arrepentimiento, el no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo sin vida de Asia.

Porque? Muy simple, necesitaba más poder para ascender en Grigori…y el poderde esa monja me ayudaran a ser invencible! Gracias a su patética vida estaré mas cerca de mi objetivo, ser uno de sus líderes, dijo el caído.

Eres repugnante! dijo Reynalle.

Quizás pueda serlo! Pero con este poder lograre hacerme con el mando de Grigori, dijo Asbeel.

Solo por eso, por tu maldito deseo de poder. Las palabras de Issei iban cargadas de enojo, coloco ambas manos de Asia sobre su pecho y se acercó al caído.

Issei, Reynalle le sorprende la actitud del peli negro, él siempre era calmado pero ahora estaba lleno de ira.

Que pasa mocoso, vas a llorar otra vez, se burló el caído

Hace mucho me prometí a mí mismo q no volvería a llorar, pero no pude cumplir esa promesa.

Hahahaha, valla promesa más estúpida! si q eres patético, dijo Asbeel.

Asbeel….JAMAS VOY A PERDONARTE POR LO Q LE HICISTES A ASIA. El cuerpo del peli negro fue rodeado por un aura de color negro rojiso su poder aumento drásticamente, la iglesia comenzó temblar.

Que es eso! –tanto Rugal como Reynalle estaban sorprendidos por el excesivo aumento de poder de issei.

Asbeel, pagaras por lo que has hecho, issei despareció de la vista del caído y apareció frente a él, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y un puño en el rostro mandándolo a volar destruyendo varias bancas estrellándose con una de las paredes.

GUAA –el caído trato de levantarce pero cayó de rodillas mientras sujetaba su estomago, el vómito una gran cantidad de sangre.

Párate…esto no es nada comparado con lo que hiciste sufrir a Asia, el peli negro apareció frente al caído golpeando con un combo de puños, patadas y rodillazos a gran velocidad, los golpes estaban destruyendo los huesos del caído, de no ser por el Sacred Gear q le robo a la rubia estaría acabado desde el primer ataque.

(Qué demonios es el, como es q tiene tanto poder) pensaba Asbel recibiendo tal golpiza.

Tanto poder…y no está usando la Bossted Gear No hay duda de q es un Dios Dragón, Reynalle cada vez estaba más asombrada por el poder de Issei.

El sonido de los golpes de Issei resonaba en la iglesia, Asbeel aun con el poder de la Twilight Healing tenía problemas para sanar todas las heridas por los golpes del peli negro.

Issei invoco su sacred geard creó una esfera de tamaño de una pelota de beisbol lanzándola al caído impactándolo.

AAAAAAHHHHH! Asbeel gritaba de dolor, a pesar de la Sacred Gear estaba en total desventaja y parecía q esta estaba en su contra, cada vez que recibía daño este era curado y no podía defenderse dándole la oportunidad al peli negro de golpearlo una y otra vez.

E...ES...ESPERA, PORFAVOR NO ME MATES! –Gritaba el caído con miedo.

CALLATE! AUN TIENES EL DESCARO DE PEDIR PIEDAD, ACASO TU LA TUBISTES. COMO TE ATRAVES A DECIR ESO DESPUES DE LO QUE HISITE A ASIA, grito Issei dándole un golpe en el rostro al caído con su guante rompiéndole la boca.

El peli negro cargo un dragon shot para acabar de una vez por todas con el caído.

NO PORFAVOR ESPERA, PIEDAD! Gritaba desesperadamente Asbeel.

Desaparece, dijo fríamente Issei, la enorme esfera de color rojo salió dispara al caído barriendo con todo a su paso incluido el caido sin dejar rastro alguno, siguió su trayectoria destrullendo la pared elevandoce al cielo explotando creando un fuerte viento.

CON RIAS Y SU EQUIPO.

En el bosque Rias junto a su equipo se preparaban para ir a la iglesia, tenemos q darnos prisa para ayudar a esa chica, entre un mar de plumas negras q fue lo único q quedo de los tres ángeles caído

Ara ara, me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas por halla, dijo Akeno.

Cuando estaban cerca a la iglesia se escuchó el sonido de una pared siendo destruida.

Una esfera de energía roja salió disparada de la iglesia en dirección al cielo, esta después de ganar unos metros de altura exploto.

Qué diablos es eso! Rías estaba asombrada por el poderoso ataque.

Kiva, Koneko detrás de mí y Akeno dijo la peli roja y ambas crearon una barrera para protegerse del fuerte viento.

CON ISSEI Y REYNERE.

Issei se acercó al lugar en el q anteriormente estaba el ángel caído y recogió los dos anillos q fue lo único q quedo, camino de nuevo hacia Reynare y el cuerpo sin vida de Asia, y le coloca los dos anillos una vez más a la rubia.

Lo único q podemos hacer por ella ahora es darle santa sepultura, dijo la morena.

El peli negro asiente en respuesta, carga a la rubia al estilo princesa y ambos salen de la iglesia.

Cuando el grupo Gremory llegaron vieron a Reynare y a Issei salir de la iglesia con una chica rubia en sus brazos, ambos estas con una expresión de tristeza.

Issei? –pregunto Rías.

Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de Reynare junta al chico se alertaron.

Caído! dijeron Rias y Akeno a la vez.

La morena se asustó y se escondió detrás de Issei.

Ella esta con migo, dijo el peli negro a lo cual el grupo se sorprendio, pero dejo su hostilidad con la chica.

Entiendo, dijo Rias. Esa es la chica q secuestraron los caídos para extraer su Sacred Gear.

Asi es, dijo Issei. Pero ya es tarde ella a muerto.

Todavía no es tarde, dijo Rías sacando una pieza de ajedrez del bolcillo de su falda. (aun me pregunto como una falda tan corta puede tener bolsillos lol)

Una Evil Pieces…espera quieres decir que quieres reencarnarla, pregunto Issei.

Sí, quiero reencarnarla como un demonio, eso si tú lo permites, ya fuiste tu quien se enfrentó a esos caídos y la rescato, dijo Rias.

El peli negro estuvo pensándolo, luego miro a la morena.

La decisión es tuya, pero si me lo preguntas esta sería una oportunidad para salvarla. Responde Reynare.

Sera un gran shokc para ella por su fe en Dios, pero sería egoísta de mi parte negarle vivir una vez mas aunque fuese como demonio, aceptare q la reencarnes pero aunq ella sea una de tus siervos estará bajo mi cuidado y vivirá con migo, dijo el peli negro.

La peli roja sonríe y asiente en respuesta.

La reina del grupo Gremory crea un círculo mágico y todos se transportas al club de investigación de lo oculto.

Después de que la ceremonia terminar y la pieza ingresara al cuerpo de Asia.

La rubia comenzaba a despertar…uhm donde estoy –Asia se levanto, miro a su alrededor y vio al peli negro, E...eh I...isei-san.

Que bueno…que estas aquí otra vez Asia, dijo el peli negro. Estaba muy feliz de ver a la rubia viva otra vez.

Por su parte Reynalle le molestaba un poco lo apegado que estaba, pero se guardaría su opinión por esta vez.

Donde estoy? –Pregunto Asia.

Asia el peli negro se acerco a ella y toma ambas manos de la chica, moriste…porq no pude llegar a tiempo para salvarte. Ella señalando a la peli roja te reviví como un demonio, dijo Issei triste.

Ya veo…ahora soy un demonio, dijo la rubia.

Te arrepientes, pregunto Rias

No…ahora podre estar junto a Issei onii-san otra vez, dijo la rubia abrazando al chico q correspondió el abrazo.

Si ahora podemos estar juntos otra vez sin tener q preocuparnos por ese ángel caído, dijo Issei.

Ahora que todo termino, te doy la bienvenida al grupo Gremory Asia, Dijo Rías.

Gracias, respondió la rubia.

Asia ahora te dejo con Rias Gremory, ella tiene q decirte de tu nueva responsabilidad, toma el peli negro le dio una tarjeta igual a la suya para abrir la puerta de la residencia Hyoudou. Ya sabes para q es no, te la doy porq aún no regresare a casa hay algo más q Tengo q hacer.

La rubia asiente en respuesta.

Grimory-san al terminar de hablar con Asia podrías por favor mandar a alguien q la acompañe de regreso a casa, dice Issei.

Si no te preocupes y por favor llámame Rias, dijo la peli roja.

De acuerdo Rias, la peli roja se sonrojo un poco lo q molesto a Reynare. Pero voy a pedirte otro favor, dijo el peli negro.

Q es, pregunta la peli roja.

Podrias inscribirla en esta academia, dijo Issei.

Si no hay problema, ademas pensaba hacerlo, responde Rias.

Si pero también quiero q inscribas a Rey... Yuuma, dijo el peli negro.

Si no hay problema, pero quien es Yuuma, pregunta la peli roja.

Ella señalando a la morena, quiero q la inscribas con el nombre de Yuuma Amano, dijo Issei.

La peli roja se sorprendió, pero accedió a hacerlo.

Porq Tengo q asister a una academia, pregunto Reynare cruzando los brazos.

No pienso dejarte todo el dia en la casa sin hacer nada, responde Issei.

La morena no argumento en contra.

Bueno con todo dicho me retiro, nos vemos mas tarde Asia, vamonos Rey, dijo Issei.

De acuerdo pero a donde vamos, pregunta la morena.

Ya lo sabrás, responde Issei.

Tanto Issei como Reynare ya estaban fuera del clud.

Bien ahora si me dirás a donde vamos, pregunto la morena una vez más.

Quiero q me lleves con Azazel, necesito hablar con él, responde Issei sorprendiendo a la chica.

P...pe...pero de q quieres hablar con él, pregunta Reynare.

Sobre Kokadiel y subordinados, responde Issei.

Pero si Azazel se entera se dé q trabajaba con Kokadiel a sus espaldas me tacharan de traidora y seré castigada o peor aún puedo ser exiliada y o tendia a donde ir, dijo la morena alarmada.

No te preocupes no dejare q te castiguen, además te había dicho q vivirías con migo así q no te preocupes si te exilian, responde el peli negro.

La morena no muy convencida llamo al gobernador de los ángeles caídos diciendo q tenia q hablar con el urgente, lo cual sorprendió al caído.

Una hora más tarde, Azazel llamo a Reynare dándole la dirección en la cual se reunirán, era uno de los apartamentos q tenia en Japón.

La morena llego al lugar acordado, toco la puerta Azazel-sama soy yo Reynare.

El caído abrió la puerta, espero sea algo importante Rey... no termino de hablar porq se sorprendió al ver a Issei detrás de la morena el sabia bn quien era él despues de todo lo mno a vigilar.

Es un placer conocerlo gobernador de los ángeles caídos, dijo Issei.

Después del repentino encuentro los tres estaban sentados en la sala del apartamento de Azazel.

Bueno debo decir q me sorprende el q quieras hablar con migo, dijo Azazel, me imagino q debe ser importante para q le pidieras a Reynare q me llamara.

Así es, quiero hablarle sobre Kokadiel y uno q otro encuentro q eh tenido con sus subordinados, dijo Issei.

El caido mira a Reynare y dijo, cuando te di la misión de observar al chico te dije q me informaras si kokadiel hacia algún movimiento, espero tengas una buena excusa para no hacerlo.

La chica solo desvió la mirada a otro lado.

Eso también yo puedo explicarlo, dijo Issei.

Así q el peli negro le conto todo lo q sabia sobre las acciones de Kokadiel, la oferta q le iso a la morena, su pelea contra Abriel y sobre el metodo q uso Asbeel para extraerle la sacred geard de la rubia eso ultimo lo sorprendió mucho.

Veo, q paso con la chica q uso Asbeel, pregunto el caido.

Fue reencarnada como demonio por Rias Gremory, responde el peli negro.

Entiendo, pero si la conoces es porq has hablado con ella. Te ofreció ser parte de su nobleza, pregunta el caído.

En efecto, pero rechace la oferta no me veo sirviéndole a nadie más q a mí mismo, responde Issei.

Entiendo, hay Azazel mira Reynare y pregunta, tanto deseas aumentar tu rango q decidiste aliarte con Kokadiel.

La morena no sabía como responder, solo podia agachar la cabeza avergonzada por sus acciones.

Sabes q tendré q castigarte por tus acciones cierto, dijo Azazel haciendo temblar el cuerpo de la morena.

Lo siento pero me temo q no puedo permitir eso, tomare a esta chica a mi cargo, dijo Issei sorprendiendo al caído e igual a la chica aunq le haya dicho q no dejaría q la castigaran aun así no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Puedo saber porq, pregunto Azazel.

No se llámelo capricho si quieres, responde Issei.

El gobernador asiente a la respuesta, de acuerdo puedes quedarte con ella pero a cambio tendrás q hacerme un favor.

Sabia q esto iba a pasar, como q seria, pregunta Issei.

Que me ayudes con Kokadiel, lo e estado vigilando y planea algo en esta ciudad no se q pueda ser, pero algo me dice q tiene q ver con las herederas q están a cargo de esta ciudad, responde el caído.

Y q quiere q haga, pregunta una vez más el peli negro.

Te llamare cuando este seguro de q planea, solo quiero q lo neutralices yo mandare a alguien por él, responde el caído.

De acuerdo, pero no garantizo q el sobreviva hasta q lleguen a recogerlo, responde el peli negro.

Tienes mucha confianza, crees poder con él, pregunta Azazel.

Si, responde el peli negro.

Bueno con todo dicho tenemos un acuerdo, dijo caído.

Es un acuerdo, estaré a la espera de tu llamada, me imagino q te comunicaras con Reynare, dijo Issei.

Así es, responde Azazel.

Bueno con todo arreglado no hay nada más de q hablar, nos vamos Reynare, dijo Issei despidiéndose.

La pareja sale del apartamento del gobernador dejándolo solo.

Así q él es el portador de la boosted geard y rival de vali, un chico bastante interesante, dijo el caído sonriendo mientras se servía un poco de whiskey.

RECIDENSIA HYOUDOU.

Una vez la pareja regreso a casa ya era bastante tarde y la rubia se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto, ellos también se fueron a dormir al cuarto de Issei después de un día bastante largo.

En el cuarto el peli negro ya se alistaba para dormir, pero fue sorprendido por la accion de la peli negra. Esta aplico un hechizo de silencio para q la rubia no escuchara lo q iba a pasar.

Que hacer, pregunto issei .

Tu me contestes la verdad sobre ti como muestra de q tus sentimientos por mí son reales, así q quiero hacer lo mismo, responde la morena.

No tienes q obligarte a hacer esto, ya me has mostrado q tus sentimientos hacia mí son reales, dijo Issei.

No hago esto porq me sienta obligada lo hago porq es algo q quiero hacer, responde la morena, acercándose al chico abrazándolo por el cuello besándolo.

Sabes lo peligroso q es provocar a un dragón, responde el peli negro abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, dijo la morena besando una vez más al chico.

Rey, dijo Issei serio, si hacemos esto ya no habrá marcha atrás. Los dragones somos seres de energía pura y mediante el sexo transferiría parte de esta en gran cantidad a ti modificando tu ADN asiéndote ganar rasgos dragonicos. Esta es la forma en q los dragones marcamos a nuestra pareja si esta no es de nuestra misma especie.

Qué tipo de cambios, pregunta la morena.

No sabría decirte, responde Issei.

En eso la gema aparece en la mano izquierda del peli negro.

Seria principalmente en tus habilidades, fuerza, resistencia y velocidad estas tendría un aumento significativo posiblemente tu poder mágico también, además q ganarías un par de alas de dragon, dice el Ddraig.

Ps no le veo el problema además q si mi ADN cambia un poco al de un dragon eso solo me acercara más ti. Seras el primer y unico himbre q me toque, responde la morena sorprendiendo a Issei.

La pareja dejo q sus instintos tomaran control de ellos hundiéndose en un mar de placer para sofocar el calor en sus cuerpos, esta sin duda sería una noche muy larga q los marcaria para siempre a ambos.

Con esto el incidente de los ángeles caído termino, por ahora.

Bueno aquí el capítulo cinco, no se preocupen no e muerto ni pienso abandonar mi fic, solo tuve unos problemas como el estar sin internet y falta de creatividad; Se q el cap tiene varios errores ortográficos así q no por favor no hacer bulín por eso, lo hice más largo el capítulo para compensar el retraso, bueno sin más q decir nos vemos en un próximo capitulo dejen sus comentarios de q les pareció el capítulo n.n


	6. Aviso

Pido disculpa a los seguidores de este fic por no haber podido actualizar, lo q pasa es q mi laptod murio rotundamente y perdi lo q avia avansado del capitulo y hacerlos pensar q era el sexto. Ademas q ando con problemas de inspiracion, pero no se preocupen no pienso abandonar la historia y al regresar los recompensare con un buen capitulo por la demora, asi q sean paciente mis estimados lectores.

Sin mas me despido, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


End file.
